Naruto The Crimson Sage
by Guardianofstarclan
Summary: Born in a world where Kunoichi wield chakra. Naruto strives to show the world that a man can be as powerful as women. Unlocking a powerful bloodline not seen since the time of the sixth path sage, he will shake the very core of the Kunoichi world. Powerful Naruto! Rinnegan Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **This story is a remade version of the story The Crimson Eye God that I adopted with permission from KaiserBlak. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.**

 **Summary: Naruto is the youngest of four children Kyra Uzumaki-Namikaze the oldest, and the twins, Narumi and Mina Uzumaki-Namikaze. He is neglected by his parents for his jinchuuriki siblings due to him not being able to wield Chakra. Naruto is treated like a fragile person that needs to be protected until he unlocked something that will change his life forever and those around him.**

 **Techniques in Bold**

 _'thoughts'_

 _ **"Biju/Summoning Talk"**_

Chapter 1: The Awakening of the Rinnegan

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha, his face brimming with tears. His parents, Minako the Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Namikaze, The Red Death refused to train him again for the 300th time in a row. Over and over his existance was forgotten by his so called parents. Instead they focused on the training of his two 'heroic' sisters Narumi and Mina Namikaze, the jinchuuriki of Kurumi's Ying and Yang chakra. "why?! why can't my parents train all of us together?" Naruto cried as he remembered all the times he asked them but all they told him was 'we can't Naruto your siblings are more important' or 'they need constant training so they can wield the demon's chakra'. It broke his heart in more ways than one, he wondered why they were more improtant than him.

Naruto was almost a copy of his mother. He was lean for his age and slightly above average height. His blue eyes were dimmed with betrayel and sadness. Like his mother his hair was red altough spiky like his second mother Minako that reached his mid back. He once tried to dress in a little fox outfit to attract attention from his parents but it was all for naught. For as long as he could remember everything was done for him, making his bed, making breakfast, doing shopping, getting dressed, he couldnt do anything for himself. The maids of the Namikaze-Uzumaki estate did it all for him. He didnt know why they were spoiling him till he discovered the reason why from Izumi Uchiha, Satsuki Uchiha's big sister, who he met one day at the park.

*Flashback*

Naruto had escaped from the maids who were trying to help him take a bath, it was so humiliating it made him feel that he was powerless to do anything for himself. "man those women need to learn that I am a big boy and I can take care of myself". he thought to himself as he ran towards the park. Upon his arrival he bumped into Izumi, one of his precious people and best friend. Izumi turned around and looked down upon Naruto, "hello Naruto what can I do for you?" she asked with a warming yet sincere smile. Naruto sat her down on the park bench and told her the whole situation. After the end of the tale Izumi rubbed his back and spoke to him, "Naruto, the reason that is happening is because your a boy. You see a boy born from the union of two kunoichis are very rare, your like a jewel a precious gem to be born in their family thats why they spoil you" Although the Uchiha understood Naruto's situation she can understand how he feels. Naruto thanked her with a big hug and a kiss on the cheek "thank you Izumi chan" The Uchiha blushed at the young boy who kissed her cheek as he left the park.

*End Flashback*

Naruto knew that due to males being born into a kunoichi union was rare and so they were treated like royalty altough most kunoichi clans place them into a orphanage or make them slaves to the clans to help produce more kunoichi. However his parents didnt do that and that made him wonder if his parents really love him or think of him as a slave. Luckily for him he had his older sister, Kyra Namikaze a.k.a The Blood Angel of Konoha. She was his most precious person after all she was genin at 6 years old, Chunin at 7 years, Jonin at 9 years old, and now Anbu Commander at 11 years old. In the eyes of the village she was a prodigy that rivalled even Izumi Uchiha. She was his everything she was the one person in the family who saw him as himself, not as a slave, or a tool to breed future kunoichi, but as her little brother who she loved dearly.

Upon reaching home he was greeted by his twin siblings Narumi and Mina. Narumi was a mixture of their parents. She had blonde hair but it wasnt as vibrant as Minako's and a slim figure from her mother Kushina along with her purple eyes. She never knew of anything else but of the life of luxury where she could do no wrong, this in turn gave her a rotten personaility. The same with Mina who was a clone of Kushina like he was, except she had blue eyes and long red hair that reached down to her waist. She and her sister Mina would pull pranks, both harmless and harmful and blaming it on him once they had ascertained that they could get away with it. More often than not he was the scapegoat. The twins had everything given to them on a whim had in turned them lazy and arrogant, believing they were Kami's gift to the earth. "You're late loser" screamed Narumi as she glared at her baby brother. "yeah you freak Kaa san made dinner and we were forced to wait for you" Mina said with malice in her voice. Naruto didn't let that get to him as he shoved past them and entered the kitchen where Kushina was almost done with the ramen she was cooking.

Naruto walked towards Kushina and stood behind her as he tapped her shoulder. Kushina turned around and focused her sight on her only son, "What do you want Naruto?" she said with venom lacing every word. She couldn't understand why Naruto was bothering her when she was cooking for her daughters and wife. Naruto studied her. For as long as he could remember, his mother along with Minako was cold towards him, but doted on his sisters. Was it because he was a male? Was it? Naruto intended to find out.

"Why do you hate me? Am I not your child?" he said with a angry but sincere tone.

Kushina looked at Naruto's eyes with her own, staring into them for a indefinitely amount of time. Till she slapped Naruto across the face, so hard it made him bleed a little from his nose and mouth. She started laughing, it wasnt mocking, it was as if she found it truely funny. When she finished laughing she looked directly at Naruto.

"You finally asked that question huh! Well let me tell you! You aren't my son in fact we are only related by blood! You're the son of that slut bitch, Uzumaki Nagini! (female Nagato) Let me tell you the truth Uzumaki Naruto" Kushina said deliberately using Nagini. "Your mother Minako was in love with me! Till suddenly your whore mother seduced him! It wasnt that important after all I did make every effort to make her life a living hell. But I found out that she was pregnant! Just like me we were both pregnant for about the same number of time! I wanted to kill you right then and there, but your mother said No! Then something wonderous happened! your mother died during the Kyuubi attack! Saratoubi-Sensei sealed it but your mother died too" With that said Kushina kicked Naruto across the room. Hard enough it would leave bruises, but no permant damage. But that betrayel from his mother Kushina and his family drove through his heart like a kunai. Suddenly his eyes were crying tears of blood. But unknown to them his eyes became purple with rings around the pupil. His twin sisters laughed at his pain and suffering except Kyra, who was so pissed at Kushina she just wanted to kill her right in front of the twins. But she kept her cool as you see she hated no she despised the very family she had that loved hurting her Naruto.

Naruto unlocked the Rinnegan that day and swore on that very day he would grow powerful enough to make them regret ever doing this to him. As he laid on the grass in the park and looked at the clouds as he was already formulating a plan.

-3 and a half years later-

Naruto practiced and trained to master his Rinnegan. He also mastered the Uzumaki Taijutsu style: The Raging Whirlpool. Naruto checked over the scroll of the taijutsu, making sure he was doing that style correctly. He also discovered he had three elemental affinities, Wind, Water, and Lightning. His oldest sister, Kyra helped him with Water Walking, Tree Climbing, for you see ever since that day Kushina revealed the truth about his real mother he blew off some steam in the forest of death where he burned a tree down with fire from his hand. It was the day he discovered he was able to use chakra, the first male since the Sixth Path Sage to be able to use it. Ever since he told his sister Kyra she trained him in everything she knew and low and behold in those three years he had the speed of a low Jonin, the stealth of an Anbu, Ninjutsu at High Jonin, Taijutsu at Low Kage Level, Genjutsu at High Chunin, Kenjutsu at High Kage Level, and finally Fuinjutsu at Seal Master Apprentice Level. The reason for his sealing was that one day he saw a few kunoichi about to be raped by a few male civilians Naruto swore to help protect them from sexual dangerous men. So with the help of his sister's knowledge of seals he invented two powerful seals, The Anti Rape seal, and Virginity Guardian Seal. The Anti rape seal once applied the sealing formula transforms that vagina into that of a barrier which prevents anything from entering it and the best part of it was only the kunoichi who applied it can remove it. The Virginity Guardian Seal was the same way except it makes what ever enters the woman turned to acid. The seals were so popular among the kunoichi population it made Naruto seen as the protector of women.

Naruto packed his belongings when he got home and towards his room avoiding his mothers and twin sisters, not even talking or even looking at them. Naruto was now 10 years old and he was currently one fourth of a head taller than his twin sisters. His face became slender and slightly girlish which made many kunoichi of the village blush at him, it made him so cute and handsome in their eyes. But it protrayed confindence and intelligence unlike Narumi and Mina, who were still as trouble making and brash. Speaking of trouble, Minako was in her office doing paperwork, damn she hated paperwork as she thought back to her only son Naruto.

"Naruto...my son..." she said softly. Don't get her wrong she loved her son more than anything in the world. She regrets treating Naruto as a slave like most men who were born from Kunoichi, every day she looked upon the face of Naruto she sees the face of her former lover Nagini Uzumaki glaring straight at her. It haunted her for many years, _'poor boy what have I done!...I swore to Nagini before she died that I would love and cherish Naruto but I even failed that'_ she cried as tears dropped on the papers she was signing. She had to make it up to him somehow to show him how truely sorry she was for treating him. She heard from her eldest now 16 year old daughter Kyra that Naruto was able to use chakra. You see after the death of Hagoromo, the sixth path sage women have somehow were able to unlock their chakra which the men had great trouble doing. Due to that the kunoichi believed men were worthless and they were the dominant species, and soon kunoichi ruled the world.

Her eyes shed more tears as she remembered when Naruto was born, he was a beautiful child and he looked just like his mother Nagini. Due to the law of the villages that men who are born to a kunoichi union were to be kept as slaves to serve the clans or sent to an orphanage to be raised by a civilian family. But she didnt want to, she didnt want to betray Nagini. So she kept him and loved him but after the Kyuubi attack and the Sandaime Hokage Hira Saratoubi sealed the ying and yang chakra into Narumi and Mina and the soul into Naruto everything changed. She became so focused on the twins until that day a prophecy that Jiyuna, her sensei gave her the day the kids were seven

*Flashback*

Minako was in her office doing work when her sensei came into her office, "why cant you ever use the door Sensei instead of coming through the window?" she groaned.

"Hey now you know I love making grand enterances" Jiyuna smiled as she walked towards Minako.

The Yondaime looked to see the older woman with long white hair, standing there. she wore a standard Kimono, a classic snow white kimono with cherry petals pattern on it.

"So what can I do for you Jiyuna-Sensei?" the blonde woman asked.

"Can't I visit my old student once in a while?" she asked in a mock hurt voice.

Minako gave her a _'are you really asking that?'_ look as the toad sage shrugged.

Jiyuna sighed as she spoke in a firm yet gentle voice, "Im here because of a prophecy from the toads" she stated in a serious tone.

The Yondaime perked up at that and gave her former teacher a big smile as Jiyuna spoke the prophecy.

 **"A child will be born from two strong ninja of this era. The child will bear a heavy burden that no child should bear and contain a strength hidden with it. Walking along the path of Kami who is given two paths, a path of light and warmth to save us or the path of darkness and become our destruction"** Jiyuna explained as Minako paled.

"Minako I believe that child is Naruto. He holds the nine tails and from what I heard from Kyra, the only male since the Six Path to wield chakra. You must let me train him" the sage pleaded.

"I...I...I...made a mistake Sensei" she stuttered and hit her head against the table with a loud thud.

"what do you mean?" the sage asked looking at her confused.

Minako whimpered as tears flowed like a waterfall, "I might have already cast him out in the darkness"

Those words make Jiyuna's fears triple, her own student had casted her only son aside for what ever reason she had had at the time.

"What did you do!" she demanded hoping somehow misheard her student.

"He came to me a few days ago and asked me for training from his sister Kyra, I snapped and I called him a monster and that he was useless because he was a male...and that I didnt want...anything to do with him" the Hokage stuttered under the growing glare from her sensei.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Jiyuna screamed as Minako cringed from her voice volume.

"Jiyuna...I didnt mean..." Minako began but was cut off.

"DON'T JIYUNA ME MINAKO!" the sage yelled as she dashed from the office in search of her godson.

*End Flashback*

That day she told her sensei what happened it made her feel even worse, not only did she betray her son, she betrayed the very teachings that her sensei had taught her when she was just a genin. She then decided then and now that she would do everything she could to make it up to her son starting with his birthday. She decided to plan a big party for her son and invite all of his friends. Another realization hit her, she didnt even know if her son even had friends. But she thought she could just invite the entire village. She made a shadow clone to deal with the paper work while she planned the big party for her son.

Naruto was walking through the village as he noticed the villagers were waving at him for some reason, and the truth was he didnt even know them and they were creeping him out. The kunoichi could see him wearing a black high collared Uchiha style long sleeve jacket that revealed his bare muscular chest which made every woman who walked past him blush like wildfire, and black kunoichi pants along with black sandals that he got from Mikoto Uchiha, Kushina's best friend and Naruto's second mother figure. He had wrist bands on both of his arms with the summoning symbol on them, the summoning symbol was a seal that contained the fox summoning contract he got from Kurumi, the nine tails he met at age 8. It turned out Kurumi was not evil as many had believed no she was a gentle spirit but only had a hatred for humans due to their desire to conquer and destroy other humans. But Naruto proved to her that not all humans are evil and he wormed his way into her stone cold heart, which no one but her father could do. Anyway his clothes was much like the clothes Mara Uchiha (female Madara) wore during the clan wars when he didnt wear the red Kunoichi armor. Speaking of the Uchiha clan, their symbol was on the back of his shirt. If anyone looked at him closely he would look like a young female version of Mara Uchiha. He passed through the village and towards the Namikaze estate and towards his room where he stayed all day.

-Namikaze Estate-

While Naruto was in his room he heard the noise of a celebration going on apparently Minako decided to throw him a big party as a way to apologize. He didnt want to go, not just because they never celebrated it and they felt guilty but it was full of strangers that he just didnt trust, he knew most of the kunoichi from the other clans were very lustful who want strong and handsome men and it scared him to no end especially the women of the Inuzuka clan if Tsume was any indication.

The celebration for Naruto, Narumi, and Mina and the defeat of the Nine Tailed Fox by their beloved Sandaime. Everyone in the village was there. Kids, Kunoichi, and civilians were enjoying the party but some of the people, the kunoichi from the Hyuuga, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Nara, Aburame, and Inuzuka clan were looking for Naruto so they could give them their gifts. Minako worked hard on the party and had to convince Kushina to help her plan it. She looked around for her son, _'where could that boy be? I hope he didnt skip on the party I planned this thing all day to make it perfect for him.'_ Everyone was chatting with others as they enjoyed the delicious snacks and the drinks that Kushina had provided. Tsume walked towards Minako and asked her where Naruto was.

"Minako chan where's Naruto chan shouldnt he be here by now?" Tsume asked with a loving smile.

"Im sure he's around here somewhere" she chuckled nervously as she called over her daughter Kyra.

Kyra was speaking with Izumi Uchiha, her rival when she noticed her mother looking over at her. She sighed as she told Izumi she would be right back and walked towards Minako.

"What's wrong mother? can i help you with something?" she asked gently.

"Yes dear can you find Naruto he hasn't come downstairs for the party can you bring him down?" she smiled.

Kyra thought for a minute but then nodded her head "of course mother I will get Naruto for you"

The young kunoichi walked upstairs in search for Naruto. She walked towards the upper level of the compound till she came to the door of Naruto's room. She knocked lightly on her brother's door, "Naruto its me Kyra, its time to come down to your party" When she didnt recieve any response she tried to go in but the door was sealed with a locking seal. She was impressed by the formula of the locking seal even she had trouble when it came to these but it was basic. She unlocked the formula as the seal vanished. Kyra walked into his brother's room to see that the room was bare like a lifeless forest, void of life. The walls were gray, there was no pictures, no toys, just a desk and a bed and a book case full of books on History, Jutsu, Romance Novels to Sealing Books. She was shocked that Naruto could even read these. But the room it reminded her of a prison cell, 'could Naruto feel like a prisoner here?' Kyra thought but shook her head as she caught sight of her brother in the middle of the room meditating.

Kyra walked towards Naruto, "Hey little bro" she smiled as she knelt down to her brother and placed her hand on her shoulder, "Mom got the party ready. You ready to go downstairs and open all the presents everyone got you?" she smiled.

Naruto shook his head and sighed in response, "I dont feel like it" he whispered softly.

"What? What's wrong Naruto?" asked Kyra.

"Im not hungry and I dont want to go" he responded with a stubborn reply.

"But don't you want to eat some cake, open your presents, and play with the other kids?" she asked slightly worried.

"I dont feel so good" Naruto said with a louder tone.

"Maybe you should have something to eat" Kyra suggested. "come lets go downstairs I'll be with you during the whole party"

Naruto turned to face her as he growled, "NO!"

Kyra was shocked at his behavior. she didnt understand why he was acting like this, "What's the matter Naru chan?" she asked gently. "It's your special day little guy, a lot of people came to see you"

"They are strangers to me, I dont like the way they stare at me, I dont like them Kyra nee chan" he cried. He feared the kunoichi of the other clans in the village due to what they do to men who are born or married into their clans. The only Kunoichi he liked was Izumi Uchiha, her mother Mikoto, her little sister Satsuki, his own sister Kyra, and his Grandma Tsunade.

"Your Godmother Tsunade is here" smiled Kyra. She knew he loved Tsunade alot. However she felt herself panic. It was Naruto's birthday and he didnt want to go to his own party. "Dont you want to go downstairs and see Tsuande Baa chan?"

Naruto being stubborn shook his head "NO, those weird kunoichi are still there I am not moving from this spot"

Kyra sighed as she knew he got the stubborness from her, "Its okay Naru chan, you don't have to be scared. Its alright I will be right there with you, so will Izumi chan, Mikoto chan, and Grandma Tsunade"

He looked up at his oldest sister as tears streamed down his face, "please nee chan can't I just stay here until those crazy kunoichi from the other clans go away?"

"Otouto you'll have a ton of fun if you go down to the party, Kaa san worked really hard to make it the perfect party for you. Come on just try it" said Kyra trying her best to encourage him. Naruto threw himself on the floor pounding his fist.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" he cried as he pounded the floor.

Kyra gasped in shock at her little brother as she grabbed him, and pulling him into a tight hug as she rocked him back and forth. "It's okay otouto, you dont have to go to the party if you dont want to, you dont have to go. you dont have to go shhh its okay" she whispered. Naruto calmed down after a minute _'why did I have to force Naruto to come'_ Kyra mentally kicked herself as she looked at Naruto.

"Naruto chan would you like me to tell Minako Kaa san you dont want a party?" she said with a sad smile.

He nodded as he looked up at his sister's sad eyes. "I'm sorry I ruined this special day" cried Naruto.

Kyra stroked his cheek as she smiled, "you didnt ruin anything otouto. Minako Kaa san was so busy trying to make this big party she didnt ask you what you wanted. so what do you want to do?"

"Can I just go to bed nee chan?" Naruto asked. "please can I go to bed?"

"Of course you can little naru chan" Kyra answered in a sad voice.

She picked up her brother as she placed him in his bed and tucked him in and gave him a kiss on the forehead, "good night Naru chan and Happy Birthday" she then soon left the room and walked downstairs to enjoy the party.

When she arrived downstairs her parents spotted her as they rushed over to her and asked her if Naruto was coming down for his birthday party. "So tell us is Naruto getting ready for the party?" Minako asked with a hopeful smile. Kushina was hoping he would come down so he won't embarrass them by not showing up. Kyra smiled sadly as she turned to the crowd.

"May I have everyone's attention please" she announced as everyone looked at her. Minako and Kushina thought she was going to announce the arrival of the birthday boy. Everyone else was wondering what the announcement was while the other kunoichi were waiting for the cute blonde to show up.

"I know your eager to see the birthday boy but I am sorry to say that Naruto refuses to come to his own birthday party" said Kyra.

The crowd was shocked that the birthday boy didnt want to attend his own birthday celebration. The kunoichi were most upset that the beautiful blonde that they all loved dear to their hearts didnt want to see them. Minako was most hurt by Naruto's refusal.

 _'I worked hard on making this party for him and he wont even show up'_ Minako thought to herself as she cried waterfall of tears that her hard work for the perfect birthday for her son was for nothing. Kushina however was fuming at the actions of her so called son.

 _'how dare that brat! Minako takes time from the office to put together a giant celebration for the boy and he doesnt even bother to show up! when I get my hands on that brat I am going to kill him'_ Kushina growled.

The twins however didnt care if Naruto came or not. It meant more fun and presents for them. However like their mother Kushina they were angry at their brother for not even attending the party it showed them that Naruto didnt give a damn and that made them completely upset. The kunoichi from the Hyuuga, Yamanaka, Aburame, Akimichi, Uchiha, Nara, and Inuzuka clans were heart broken that Naruto wasnt going to show, but they were angry at the disresepect the boy was showing them by not coming down. It made them think the boy hated them or that he was too good for them. They were brought out of their thoughts by Kushina.

"forget that boy since he refuses to come to the party that my wife Minako pain stakingly planned for him then let him miss the party. He doesnt want to come! Fine! lets just enjoy the party without that ungrateful brat" Kushina said with malice in every word. The clans agreed with Kushina as the party continued. Minako however cried for a while but held herself together for her daughters as she stood.

"Everyone thank you for coming to the twins birthday party and the celebration of the defeat of Kyuubi at the hands of our Sandaime. Now everyone its time for the twins to open their gifts" she smiled sadly.

The clans walked towards the twins as the clan heads presented their gifts. They were originally for Naruto. but since the boy refused to attend the party that his mothers put together and didnt want to see them they decided to give them to the twins. From Tsume, the twins got a white wolf puppy, from Shika Nara, advanced books on Elemental Jutsus, From Inoichi a book called 'Power of The Mind', From Chozi a book of Ichiraku Ramen coupons, From Hashi a box of delicious cinnamon buns, from the Aburame clan head, a book on insects, and finally from Mikoto, two cat costumes. The twins loved their gifts. From their parents Kushina gave them two katanas that belonged to her parents and from Minako, two of her Hirashin kunais that she was originally going to give Naruto for his birthday gift.

"Now that everyone has given their gifts my wife and I have one more gift to give. As you all know, Narumi and Mina are the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi and they are strong for their age so we, Minako Namikaze and my wife Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze have decided to name Narumi and Mina, the Namikaze clan heir and my eldest daughter Kyra as the heir to the Uzumaki clan." Minako said in a firm and serious tone.

The entire crowd cheered for the daughters of Minako but they knew if Naruto was there it would shatter his heart into a million pieces. All he wanted was to be acknowledged by parents, they knew that everyone did. However Naruto could hear from upstairs due to his advanced hearing thanks to Kurumi. From what he heard shattered his heart as his dream and only connection to his parents was stripped from him. He was hoping to spend his birthday with his family and friends since he felt better celebrating it with people he knew but that wasnt going to happen anymore. He quickly packed everything he could, clothes, kunais, his scrolls, and his picture of himself, Kyra, Izumi, Satsuki, and Mikoto. Once packed he jumped out of his window and ran away from the compound. He didnt care where he was going or who he would bump into, he just wanted to run away. At the gates the guards were too drunk to see him clearly as he ran past them.

-Back at the Namikaze Estate-

While the party was still in full swing Kyra spoke to her parents, along with Mikoto and her daughters about what happened when she went to get Naruto. Minako was shocked beyond words that all her son wanted was to spend his birthday with only people he knew. Kushina thought it was pathetic and that he should be honored to have the entire village celebrating his birthday. Mikoto felt terrible as she, like the other kunoichi thought Naruto hated them and didnt want to see them and like them she gave Naruto's gift to the twins. They wanted to head towards his room but Kyra stopped them and told them that he was sleeping and wanted to be alone right now. They agreed if they spoke with him now it would get even worse so they went back to the party.

The party continued as everyone was having fun till an Anbu rushed in and told the Hokage they saw Naruto leaving the village. Minako and Kushina gasped when they heard that Naruto was running away from the village. Kyra was most worried, she knew her brother was strong but not strong enough to face the dangers outside of the village.

"Find my son! make sure he doesnt leave the village" Minako commanded as the Anbu disappeared.

Naruto finally got outside of Konoha, thought it took forever. He got passed the guards easily they were to drunk to even see him. He sighed to himself, it took him forever to get here due to the birthday party for the twins, after dodging people and making sure he wasnt seen he finally made it to the front gate only to find three people, his two mothers Minako and Kushina and Kyra, his eldest sister.

"you need to come home!" Kyra cried. Naruto looked sadly upon the sad eyes of his beloved older sister.

"I can't do that Nee chan" Naruto said gently.

"Kushina chan, Narumi, Mina and I want you to come home so we can be a family again" said Minako jumping into the conversation hoping to change her son's mind about leaving. Since he wasnt a ninja and a civilian he had the authority to leave if he wanted. But Minako couldn't risk it after all she gave Naruto everything a child wanted, a big house, lots of toys, being waited on hand and foot by the maids of the compound, many men would kill to have the life he had. Why would Naruto want to run away from all that?. "Naruto please I even threw you the greatest birthday party ever which you didnt even attend." she said with tears pouring down her cheeks.

"I didnt want a big party I just wanted a small one with the people I knew not with strangers and kunoichi who only want me because of how handsome or cute I look. I know what clan kunoichi do with men that are born or married into their clan" Naruto growled. "I was going to come down after everyone left to have a small party till you gave away my birthright to the twins."

Minako's heart shattered as she realized how much she didnt know about her son and how much she just hurt him by taking away the only thing he had that connected him to his parents.

"And since when was I ever considered family to you. The only family I have is Kyra nee chan" Naruto snarled as the Rinnegan appeared in his eyes. His parents were shocked that Naruto had the legendary bloodline of the Sixth Path Sage. Kushina couldnt believe it but now she sees it meaning her stepson could use chakra. "I was neglected by you both because I couldnt use chakra, I also couldnt stand not being able to do things all by myself I had to be waited on. It drove me crazy." he yelled making Minako and Kushina flinch.

Minutes later Naruto felt other chakra signatures coming as he mentally cursed himself. He didnt want all the hard work he planned to fail. No he would not allow that. He had to think of something, something quickly. _'forgive me nee chan'_ he said to himself.

 **"Almighty Push"** Naruto screamed as his hand thrusted a powerful blast of wind towards his parents and sister, knocking them out with great force. He walked over towards his unconcious sister, "Im sorry Kyra nee chan I promise I will come back" He gently kissed her forehead as he vanished from sight not to be seen for a long time.

 **Hope you liked it. This is the first Naruto fanfic I have ever wrote. Let me me know what you think and if you have any ideas for the next chapter of this story I love to hear it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there everyone I'm back. I've been having lots of trouble trying to figure out the next chapter but I heard some cool ideas and I have decided that they will be added in this chapter.**

Its been six months since Naruto's escape and the village had been in a huge frenzy. Not only because they lost the cutest boy in the village but for an entirely different reason, the reason being Naruto was able to use chakra. When word spread out towards the whole village that the boy they loved was able to use the very essence that kunoichi used it made the boy worth so much more than gold or money.

-In Minako's Office-

Minako was crying her eyes out in her office while looking over a picture of her son. The picture was taken from when Naruto was born, his mother Nagini Uzumaki smiling as she held her little boy close to her. Naruto, Ahhh he looked so adorable, innocent and most of all pure. Why? why did he leave? I mean he had everything that anyone wanted right? I mean a loving family, a home where he didnt have to even lift a finger as everything was done for him. Plus the huge amount of fancy expensive clothes, tasty food, even toys that were bought for him every month.

She knew that her eldest daughter, Kyra took his departure the worst. The poor girl had a mental breakdown and was forced to be restrained by Tsunade and Jiyuna from killing the very people who made her little brother run away. Every day she locked herself in her room and went on countless missions in hopes of one day finding a single trace of her naru chan's whereabouts. But every single day that went by her anger and hate grew stronger so seals were applied to her body by Jiyuna in hopes of repressing that anger. The reason being was one day Kushina bad mouthed about how ungrateful that boy was, which earned her a horrible beat down by her daughter. The beating was so bad Kushina had to be hospitalized for 3 months.

Things were getting worse for her as she cried out that even her secretary could hear her "I'm sorry Naruto please...Mommy is sorry please come home..." she screamed. Many of her workers symphathized with their Yondaime. After all losing their child all because they didnt want to be smothered and wanted to be independant would surely crush their hearts as well. Minako pulled herself together as had to bring the issue of Naruto's departure and his ability to use chakra to the council. 'Why do you hate me Kami?" she asked herself as she headed towards the council chambers.

-With Mikoto-

Mikoto however was much worse that Kyra. After Naruto left the village she hadnt left her room at all till the next morning. Her wife Fugaki left her meals outside of her door but she ate one out of all three meals. She lost her happy, essentric attitude along with her smile. Ever since the birthday party she felt deep in her heart, she betrayed Naruto. The boy who saw her as her mother figure. To Naruto she was the angel that watched over him, loved him, fed him, took care of him, made him feel safe. But even after all that she took the words of her friend Kushina over her own motherly instincts. _'Kushina'_ Mikoto growled as she thought about that red haired bitch, _'its her fault I lost my Naruto. She's the reason I betrayed him'._

-Namikaze Estate: Naruto's Room-

Izumi, her eldest daughter, and Naruto's crush was much worse. In fact when she found out Naruto left she became cold towards everyone. She rarely smiled and when does, it gave everyone she smiled at deep chills. Her glares were so cold that even the 'Snake Mistress' Anko was afraid of her. After the incident at the party she avoided the clans and the Namikaze family. Anyone who dared said that her Naruto was gone ended up either in the hospital or buried alive 7 feet under the ground. "That bitch mother of mine" Izumi growled as her sharingan came into view. She remembered the day when she discovered Naruto ran away and of her mother's betrayel.

*FlashBack*

Mikoto was in her bedroom sitting on the bed, hugging her legs close to her chest as she rocked herself back and forth, trying to calm herself down.

"What have I done?" she cried. _'I promised that I would always be there for him like a true mother would...I PROMISED!'_ she held her head as she tried her hardest not to cry but it was eating her up inside. However she was broken out of her train of thought when she felt a cold presence enter her bedroom.

"You made Naruto run away you coniving little whore" a deep cold voice spoke.

Mikoto looked up in fear to see Izumi looking at her. Izumi gave a cruel smile as she walked towards her mother. She was not one to show mercy and kindess to people who betray Naruto or try to rape him in his sleep. The woman's Sharingan blazed in her eyes as she came upon the trembling mother, "You are the reason he's gone...its your fault he ran away" She pulled back her fist and thrusted it forward as it collided with Mikoto's cheek. Mikoto hit the ground as Izumi began to kick her repeatedly in the stomach.

"You scared him off" cried Izumi as tears strolled down her cheeks. "I saw the way you and those other clan heads looked at him...like a piece of meat...that you would have him bend you backwards and fuck you in both holes.

The Uchiha Matriach begged Izumi to stop, "NO! NO! NO! I am not like that I would never think of Naruto that way" her once beautiful face was bruised badly by the assault from her eldest.

"You LIE!" Izumi screamed as she went through hand signs. **"LIGHTNING STYLE: ELECTRIC DRAGON PURGE"**

Izumi's hands became covered in lightning in the shapes of dragon heads as she pierced Mikoto's chest causing the electric currents to flow through her body. Mikoto screamed in unforgiving pain as the lighting electricuted her entire body. It felt like a thousand voltages mixed with raging fire. "Please Izumi! Please! NO MORE!" Her mother's pleas fell upon deaf ears as her torture continued. After 30 minutes of electric torture she looked upon the damaged and mangled body of her former mother. That's right former mother as Izumi disowned her.

 **"Tsukuyomi"** Izumi said coldly. Soon Mikoto was placed under a genjutsu for 72 hours of Naruto being raped as he begged Mikoto to save him. Believing her mother will finally suffer for her mistake she left her to suffer the effects of the Genjutsu.

*End Flashback*

Izumi sat on Naruto's bed as she prayed to Kami that her Naruto chan was safe where ever he was. If Naruto ever came back she would do everything in her power to make him safe and happy. She would give him all the love he could ever want. And anyone who said otherwise would forever be at her mercy.

-Namikaze Compound-

Kyra was training in the clan's training ground...she had no emotion on her face. She wore her traditional Anbu outfit with two blades attached to the back of her armor. She pulled out a picture of herself and Naruto back when he was five years old. It was during the winter with them building a snow wolf out of snow. Naruto was wearing an old fashion Uzumaki formal parka. She remember how often she would tease him about how cute he looked.

She remembered how often Naruto would fall asleep in her lap when he was young. It seemed as if his very presence prevented any nightmare she might of had of her days as a genin and the battle against the Kyuubi when she was six years old. She loved Naruto, more than anything the world could give her. She would often wonder if her love for the sweet Uzumaki surpassed that of a normal brother and sister relationship. She remembered talking to a woman named Nagini Uzumaki, the only woman who unlocked the Rinnegan bloodline who told her how people of the Uzumaki clan often fall in love with their own family members and there was no law against such unions. She thought about it but it didnt matter now as her brother was gone and it was her family's fault.

After her training was over she sat in silence. Her legs felt like jelly as she collapsed and cried her heart out and prayed to Kami that her brother would come back to her one day.

-Konoha's Local Bar-

The clan heads of Konoha's powerful clans were drinking away their sorrows, "Hey...another round of Rum" Tsume requested. She was drunk off her ass since the departure of the Uzumaki boy.

An average looking man, about in his late thirties comes up and sighs, "I think you all had enough to drink for today" He was one of the people who admired Naruto who always helped him around his house, doing weeding, gardening, cleaning the house. He was an amazing boy who loved to help people.

"SHUT UP BASTARD AND POUR US ANOTHER DRINK!" Hashi, the Hyuuga clan head demanded. She lifted her head off the table and angrily gave him her empty glass.

"Come on man we need it" Inoichi, the Yamanaka clan head said in a slurry voice. "don't worry due to my clan's blood we wont get alcohol poisoning".

The bartender poured the clan heads their 7th glass of rum as he went to tend to the other customers. The clans heads when they were drinking brought up Naruto in their conversation. "I can't belive that brat just left the village" Tsume growled as she gulped her drink down. "you're telling me all we did was show him the most decent amount of love and he gives us nothing in return" Chozi, the Akimchi clan head said with malice in her tone. Shika Nara and Ruki Aburame agreed with their friend.

"We should have taken him when we had the chance" growled Tsume. "He would have been ours. I mean he's only a male and he can't use chakra. But he can still pass on the clans bloodlines. If we get him into our clans through marriage then by mixing the Uzumaki-Namikaze bloodline into our clans would make us so powerful no other village would oppose us."

"Don't forget that bitch Kyra" Hashi sneered. "we have seen the way he looks at his big sister...pure as snow and sweet as honey he always said about her." there was lots of jealousy in her tone of voice. The Hyuugas were only jealous of the Uchiha but now they were fighting over the affection for Naruto.

Tsunade was in the bar as she clenched her fist as she heard what they were saying about her godson. _'there is no way I'm going to let those whores touch a single hair on my godson's head...I'll make sure his viriginity stays intact'_ the slug princess thought as she also thought of ways to torture the clan heads if they even tried. Tsunade knew that men were rare in a ninja family and that they were used to breed more kunoichi. But to her Naruto was special, a beautiful little boy who brings happiness to her everyday and she would lay down her life to ensure he stayed safe.

"We got to ensure that Naruto loves one of our daughters instead of that tomato runt Kyra" Shika said in a lazy yet malicing tone. "after all we have seen he shows no sign of interest in them, he doesn't look at them with passion or love or anything."

Murmurs of agreement was heard as they wanted Naruto to marry there daughters so they could breed his bloodline and power to ensure their clans spot as most powerful clan. Their meeting was interupted by Neko, one of Minako's Anbu.

"Clan heads of Konoha you are summoned to a council meeting, Minako said its very important" Neko said as she vanished. The clan heads rose from their seats as they vanished in a poof of smoke towards the council chambers. Tsunade soon followed.

-Council Chambers-

All the clan heads of Konoha were sitting in the Kunoichi council seats while the civilians, who were mostly men around 30 members sat in the civilian part. There are Eleven seats on the Kunoichi part, which were Aburame, Inuzuka, Akimichi, Nara, Saratoubi, Hyuuga, Yamanaka, Uchiha, Senju, Uzumaki, and Namikaze.

Minako walked into the council chambers followed by her wife and Tsunade. Minako sat into the Namikaze Seat, Kushina in the Uzumaki Seat, and Tsunade in the Senju clan seat. Kushina suddenly screamed as she was thrown out of her own clan seat by the seat itself. The council members saw seals on the Uzumaki clan seat it had a blood seal infused with a inheritance seal which prevents any Uzumaki or family member from sitting in it except for the true Uzumaki clan head, its heir, or regent. Tsunade smirked, _'foolish bitch forgot since Nagini was the clan head at the time it means Naruto is the heir and true clan head to the Uzumaki Clan'_ the slug princess laughed.

"What the hell happened" Kushina screamed as she picked herself up.

Tsunade laughed loudly as everyone turned to her, "Kushina you idiot you dont even recognized the seals on the seat, its a blood seal infused with a heritage seal which means only the true clan head, clan heir, or clan regent can sit in it. Or have you forgotten that Kushina" Kushina growled as she thought to herself, ' _I need to find out who the true clan head is so i can regain control over the clan.'_

Minako sighed as she sat down, "thank you all for coming as the reason we are all here is because of Naruto"

The clans wondered why Naruto would be the reason for the council meeting but decided to stay quiet so they could hear. "why is the meeting about Naruto-sama" one of the male civilians spoke. The men of the village admired and respected Naruto for not only helping them but preventing any war between the genders.

Minako smiled as she saw most of the village respected Naruto for being himself and not a tool. "the reason I call this meeting is my daughter Kyra had discovered a secret about my son" This brought shock amoung the clans and the civilians. Tsunade was also shocked to as she wondered what this secret was. Before anyone spoke out Kyra arrived as she walked into the chambers and sat in the Uzumaki clan seat which recognized her as the regent of the clan till the clan head comes of age to take the seat.

"I am here to explain the secret of my Naruto chan" Kyra smiled. "You see I discovered this when Naruto was seven years old. When Kushina insulted Nagini Uzumaki, Naru's real mother and beat the crap out of my brother he unlocked the Rinnegan" Gasps were heard from the clans that the only son of the Yondaime, and a boy at that had unlocked the eyes of the Six Path Sage like Nagini which shocked them that the Uzumaki woman was his real mother. Minako was shocked the most that Kushina assualted Naruto and insulted her fomer lover and second wife. Tsunade was a different matter as she was fuming on the inside and was acheing to crack Kushina's neck and tear her apart.

"As I was saying...after that day he went to the Forest of Death to blow some steam and somehow burned most of the trees with his hands that were covered in fire, which shocked him till he told me that he was able to use chakra." she said with a loving and proud smile.

The clans were in astonishment that the boy was able to use chakra which was impossible due to men having the incapability to even unlock it. But low and behold the son of Minako was able to unlock his and had the eyes of the Sage. However Danza had reasons of her own. For one she wanted Naruto under her control which would help her with her plans to overthrow the hokage and rule the village if not the whole world.

"We must get him back" Fugaki the Uchiha clan head spoke. Her wife Mikoto was in the hospital due to her daughter Izumi torturing her with the Uchiha's most powerful genjutsu.

"I agree with Fugaki" said Danza. "if what Kyra-san says is true than we must bring him back before any of the other villages catches a whiff of this info and catch him and turn him against us."

Kushina was in agreement as she spoke, "that's true he's a huge risk to the safety of this village" she then turns to her wife "you must bring him back Minako"

Minako unleashed killer intent, "why should I listen to you you lousy child abusing son of a bitch" she said as she glared at her wife. Kushina flinched "Minako I love our children I would never abuse them".

"I meant my son" she screamed. The killer intent from the Yondamine sufficated some of the council members till Tsuade spoke, "Calm down Minako chan this wont help us to find Naruto" The Yondaime breathed deep before dropping her killer intent.

"Minako chan I ask that when he comes back he should be placed in the C.R.A. so he can rebuild both clans alot quicker." Tsume asked.

The male civilians argued and screamed that Naruto was a outstanding young man, not a tool for lustful bitches from the Kunoichi clans. Tsunade was impressed of the impact that her godson had on people. 'Naruto you amazing, smart, brilliant boy' she smiled. The Yondaime silenced the arguing as she sighed, "we shall put this to a vote of Naruto being in the C.R.A all for?" The clan heads minus Tsunade and Kyra voted for it. "All opposed?" Minako asked. As the male civilian council, Tsunade and Kyra voted against it. The vote was 32 to 8 for not putting Naruto in the Clan Restoration Act.

One of the male civilians asked Kyra why Naruto ran away. Kyra stood up as she wiped her eyes, "the reason my baby brother left was because he was scared of the clan heads" The women gasped as they wondered what would make Naruto fear them. "Naruto looked up the village law regarding men". the kunoichi said as she took out the village charter. "Lets see...ahhh here it is Village Charter Page 45 Subsection D of the Kunoichi Village law states **"Any male born from a Kunoichi union must be kept to either be treated as royalty to make them loyal to the clan so they could then become slaves to the desire of clan females or sent to an orphange and give them to a civilian family"** Kyra smirked as she closed the book.

"I see Naruto was fearful of all the clans Minako he didn't want to be a sex slave to these bitches especially the wolf bitch Tsume" Tsuande said in a cold tone which sent shivers down the spine of Minako and the male civilians. Tsume growled at the insult Tsunade said about her and her clan.

Minako sighed, "we will figure out what to do to find Naruto for now, I'm going to send my best Anbu to search for him. this council meeting is over" She then got out of her seat as the other members of the council left. Kushina was walking away till Minako grabbed her, "You and me at home NOW!" as the two kunoichi vanished.

-With Naruto-

Naruto was close to the border of Water Country as he tore through the underbrush, holding several maps of the other countries as if they were a lifeline. He panted as he took a break. He stopped and sat down as he looked down at the unrolled map in front of him and began to look for landmarks. "Alright lets see where can I go where I can be away from Konoha for a while?"

 _ **"I have an idea of the perfect place you can go Naruto chan"**_ Kurumi said through their mindlink.

"Really Kurumi chan?" Naruto smiled with a happy look on his face.

Kurumi laughed as she couldnt stop thinking how cute Naruto looked with that cute smile on his face. She became great friends with Naruto since that day Kushina abused him when he was four years old. She did everything she could to protect Naruto, she practically raised him with the help of Kyra, Tsunade, and Mikoto before that Uchiha woman betrayed him.

"Kurumi chan will you be able to teach me to use your chakra that we stole from my twin sisters?" he asked with a exciting tone in his voice.

Kurmi sweatdropped as she remembered how excited he was to use her chakra when they stole it that night from Naruto's rotten twin sisters four days before his birthday party.

*Flashback*

Naruto was in a chat with Kurumi, "Kurumi chan is there a way you can get your chakra back at all?" he asked in a worried voice. He thought that without the chakra she would fade from existance. And he didnt want to lose his mother figure who later became his crush.

 _ **"Yes there is Naru chan"**_ said Kurumi. _**"But in order to do that is through lip contact"**_

Naruto screamed "WHAT! I have to kiss my twin sisters I'd rather kiss Tsunade than them" He gagged at the thought of even kissing his sisters. Kurumi laughed at his humiliation a little bit before changing to her usual firm attitude.

 _ **"Trust me Naruto its the only way to do it"**_ she said with a firm and serious tone.

He groaned as he stood up. _'if this will ensure the survial of you Kurumi chan than I will do it'_ he thought to himself before he spoke, "alright I'll do it now lets get your chakra back"

Naruto walked down the hall towards his sisters room. Upon entering he could see that their room was a complete mess, _'man they are lazy bitches they dont have the decency to clean up after themselves'_ he groaned as he noticed that his sisters were sound asleep. He tiptoed towards the beds not wanting to wake them up and get a beating from them, and even if they didn't Kushina would do worse. He gazed down upon them as he leaned towards Narumi as his lips touched hers. Kurumi then got to work as the chakra drained from his sisters body and went back into Kurumi. He soon did the same to Mina as her demon chakra was drained as well. When Naruto left the room he went to his own as he sat on his bed _'lets see how their career as kunoichi is without their precious demon chakra'_ he thought as he laughed evilly which made Kurumi blush a little as she always loved seeing Naruto's dark side. She found it very seductive.

*End Flashback*

She remembered that day well as she sighed _**"Alright Naruto before I can teach you to wield my power we need to find a place that is cut off from the world and I know just the place"**_. It caught Naruto's attention when she spoke of a place that was cut off from the world, like it was a hidden place hidden from all sight.

"Come on Kurumi chan tell me tell me" he said with excitement.

 _ **"its called Uzugakure The Land of Whirlpools and the village of the Uzumaki clan"**_ she spoke with a smile.

Naruto was shocked that the clan he came from had their own village, "Kurumi are there any Uzumakis left?" he asked. Kurumi thought for a minute _**"well they are scattered but I think maybe the Uzumaki came together and rebuilt their village. But thats what I** **think"**_. The young Uzumaki thought of that too till he made his choice he was going to head towards Uzugakure.

Naruto suddenly stopped as he picked up strange chakra signatures coming behind him. He had learned from his sister Kyra how to sense chakra, as he wanted to avoid all kunoichi from Kohona as much as possible. He turned his head towards the distance to see two blurs coming towards him. "Shit they must have found me!" he yelled as he increased his speed as two figures persued him.

"Capture and retrieve understood Kabito" Orochi said as she and her partner chased Naruto. Orochi heard from her spies in the leaf that Naruto had unlocked his chakra and had the Rinnegan bloodline. It was quite the prize for her, it made Naruto the perfect vessel for her. Kabito was the same way as her mentor as she was devoted to the snake sanin and would do anything to help her achieve her dream.

Naruto picked up the speed, but felt like his legs were going to fall off. He groaned in pain as he tried to go faster till a snake wrapped around him, "No...I WON'T GO BACK I CANT NOT NOW" he screamed as he noticed a woman with long black hair, pale white skin, and snake eyes looking at him.

"Now Now Naru chan I can't have you escape from me you are indeed a rare jewel, the first male since the Sage to use chakra with the Rinnegan as a bonus, you'll make a great vessel for me and I will become a goddess" Orochi laughed.

Naruto sweatdropped, _'man what is wrong with this bitch? wanting immortality is a road that has killed many kunoichi that strived to achieve it'_ He continued to struggled as he spoke to Kurumi, "help me out here Kurumi chan" The fox nodded as she tried pulsing her chakra through his chakra network. Orochi gasped as she saw red chakra coming out of the boy as it engulfed him.

"well well so he's the Kyuubi jinchuuriki as well it makes this catch all the while" she laughed.

Suddenly a kunai struck the ground in front of Orochi as the sanin noticed a woman with long red hair. She wore a standard armored kimono with the Uzumaki clan symbol on the chest plate, "Orochi unhand that boy this instant." she demanded. The snake sanin smirked, "what makes you think I will just hand over such a prize? if you want him you have to fight for him" That was all Uzumaki woman needed to hear as she pounced and went through hand signs, **"UZUMAKI STYLE: WHIRLPOOL TWIN DRAGON"** suddenly huge water dragons the size of a building roared as they rose from the nearby river and rushed towards Orochi. the sanin jumped out of the way.

 **"EARTH STYLE: BARRIER WALL JUTSU"** she yelled as she slammed her palms on the ground as walls surrounded her in the form of a box. The water dragons hit it doing no damage.

While that was going on Naruto struggled till he saw two Uzumaki males who were dressed as samurai as they slashed the snake and freed Naruto. "Thank you" he said as he thanked the Uzumaki men. The samurai bowed their heads. Kurumi spoke to Naruto, _**"go with them Naruto they will take you to Uzugakure"**_. Naruto nodded as the samurai spoke to the woman, "Commander we have the boy" The woman nodded as she and her samurai and Naruto vanished. Orochi released her jutsu when she saw Naruto was gone. The sanin screamed in rage as she lost her prize.

Meanwhile in the forest nearby Naruto thanked the samurai and the commander, "Thank you so much for saving me I'm Naruto Uzumaki Senju, son of Nagini Uzumaki" You see when he was 7 years old Tsunade named him the heir to the Senju clan since she couldn't have any children. The Uzumaki gasped at his name but calmed themselves as the commander knelt down and bowed down, "Greetings Naruto-sama I am Uzumaki Ezra the commander of the Uzugakure Anbu Black ops." The samurai bowed down as well as Ezra spoke once more, "Those are Kenshin and Shen Uzumaki, Uzugakure's best samurai" Naruto smiled as he greeted them, "I would like to join Uzukagure and become its first Shinobi as you can see I'm the first male to use chakra since the Sage." The Uzumakis gasped in shock that a male was able to use chakra. But that didnt matter as they were honored for him to join their village.

The journey to Uzukagure was long but it was worth the wait as the Uzumakis came upon the village. Naruto was amazed and shocked at the sight of the now rebuilt Whirlpool village that was thought to be long gone, destroyed during the third Kunoichi War. It was going to change the lives of the citizens and the kunoichi of whirlpool as the heir of their clan head Nagini Uzumaki the Sixth Path Goddess had returned to his mother's homeland.

 **There's the second chapter. Man it took me three to four hours to type this. Let me know what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3 everyone. This one took a lot of work lol hope you all like it.**

It was no less than a two day travel when Naruto and his new friends got off the loading plank and stood on the dock. Naruto looked up surprised to see a sprawling village taking form right in front of him. A few docks lined the small harbor as some were designed for fishing mostly. The young Uzumaki could see it seemed to be a great place for their traded goods with the nearby villages and towns. The harbor of Uzu was busy as a few ships unloaded cargo and a few markets were selling to local customers. The harbor was guarded by what looked like samurai like you would see in Iron Country. Yes they were samurai and males by the look of them, they were dressed in their armor but they also wore forehead protectors with the Uzu symbol on them. Upon approaching them Naruto bowed his head in respect which they returned.

"Greetings noble samurai I am Naruto Uzumaki Senju, son of Nagini Uzumaki, Princess of Whirlpool and Tsunade Senju, Princess of the Senju" he smiled as he bowed once again. He didn't want to mention Minako or Kushina. He didn't hate Minako no way he loved her a lot, he was just disappointed that she was like Kushina's puppet and he hoped that him running away would cut the very strings that contain her.

The samurai smiled as they greeted the boy but also bowed to him due to his royal status as the prince of Whirlpool and the Senju clan. "greetings Naruto-Sama we welcome you to Uzugakure with open arms. we are honored that you have finally returned to your home village" the head samurai spoke in respect. Naruto smiled, "rise noble samurai do not bow we are all equal here". Naruto always believed that no gender was superior to the other. No! to him there was no division only unity.

"would you like us to escort you to Uzugakure Naruto-sama?" Kenshin said.

Naruto nodded his head, "yes that would be great I would love to see the sacred home of my clan"

Kurumi was laughing within the seal, _ **"wow Naruto chan your really respectful I guess Kyra really did her greatest to raise you right"**_

"well she wasn't the only one Kurumi-hime you also taught me to always be kind and to respect authority but only to those who have truely earned it." Naruto said.

The fox nodded her head in agreement, she did her very best to make sure that Naruto had a proper upbringing and had the skills to survive in the real world when he would become the first shinobi on earth. It wasn't always easy as she remembered when she first taught him.

*Flashback*

Kurumi was in Naruto's mindscape as it was now a beautiful forest thanks to her jinchuuriki. She looked down at Naruto, who was sitting down as his gaze was towards her. "what are we going to learn today Kurumi nee chan?" he asked in an excited tone. The fox sat down in front of him and smiled.

 _ **"well Naruto today I am going to teach you about the meaning of respect for authority but remember respect is earned."** _ Kurumi said in a serious tone.

The boy nodded his head as he understood her.

 _ **"now Naruto there are many respected figures in the world, The Daiymo, The Kages, Samurai, even us the tailed beasts"**_ she said as she explained what each of them does that earned them that respect. But she is also told him that your own family must be respected including the clans that they come from.

 _ **"do you understand what I have explained to you Naruto?"**_ she asked hoping he would understand.

"I do nee chan, the Daimyos run the countries that each village lies within, Cloud, Stone, Mist, Sand, and the Leaf, they support and fund the village that is given to the very people that live within where they will be safe and secure and live the greatest life they could ever hope to have." he explained. "however if the Daimyo is threatened by the very village itself, the kage would be stripped of its kage position, clan status, plus the village would lose its funding either by half, or go completely bankrupt." Kurumi clapped at the intelligence that her container had.

 _ **'wow I didn't know that he would be that smart, I guess Kyra chan must have had him study many hours a day'** Kurumi giggled as she sweatdropped. **"excellent work Naruto and you explained it very well."**_ she said in a proud voice.

Naruto smiled as he continued, "the kage is the leader of the village and in charge of ensuring the villages survival and the citizens and ninja that inhabit it." he said as he took a deep breath. "but the kage must make sacrifices even it will hurt the ones they love. But they know that when the village is in danger the village must come first." he spoke as he stood firm. "As Hashiri Senju once said Family comes first when the village is not in danger" he said in a proud stance as he spoke the words of Hashiri Senju.

 ** _'okay I think he's overdoing it'_** Kurumi laughed as she saw noticed how determined Naruto was to learn from her.

"finally the tailed beasts although to many they are demons but to me they are beings of pure chakra that are a part of nature. I respect them for their massive strength and their determination to defend those precious to them" he said as he looked at Kurumi. "you Kurumi nee chan I respect you not just for your power and intelligence but for the big heart that you have. You truely are an amazing being and a strong one at that and I hope to one day be strong like you" he smiled. Kurumi sniffed as she for the first time in history cried tears and I mean real tears.

 _ **"thank you Naruto chan"**_ she said as Naruto hugged her tightly.

*End Flashback*

Kurumi never forgot that day, it was the proudest and happiest moments of her life. She blessed and praised Kami for her gift. Naruto was the greatest thing to ever happen to her and her jinchuuriki knew it also. Over the years they had grown closer til he started calling her Kurumi hime. Was it wrong that she wanted to take Naruto and make him hers. To many it was wrong but to her it wasn't but she didnt want to force herself on him since he respected women and he didnt want to become a mate to a sexual crazy demon fox, and she knew that.

Upon arrived at the new, now restored village of Uzugakure. Ezra, followed by her two samurai friends, Shen and Kenshin walked towards the large city gate where Naruto noticed two kunoichi on guard duty. One was a red haired woman with a few scars across her beautiful face. She had a long katana strapped to her back, followed by a scythe, and a Zanbatou strapped across her lower back, and strangely two pistols on each bicep. The other one was a short red haired woman with a classic anbu uniform with a kitsune mask on her face. Like her partner she only wielded two pistols on her two biceps and two gauntlets that hooked over her knuckles. They were relaxing till they heard a shout and looked to see their commander Ezra and her two bodyguards walking towards them with a red haired boy who looks like a mini Mara Uchiha.

"open the gates! we have found a fellow Uzumaki in Water Country and he is able to wield chakra" Ezra commanded as she glared at them.

This information shocked both of the kunoichi that a male and a Uzumaki to boot was able to use chakra. This was to be brought to their Uzukage immediatly. The gates then began to split open, revealing the great city before Naruto. Naruto was in awe at the amazement of the city of his ancestors. The warm feeling of the citizens, the children running around playing ninja, and the friendly and kind nature of the kunoichi as they suddenly greeted him and welcomed him to the village. Ezra however was a little jealous that her fellow kunoichi were being a little too nice to her naruto chan.

 _'wait my naruto chan?'_ Ezra thought as she was blushing but shook her head as Naruto's voice brought her back to the real world.

"Ezra chan you okay? your looking a little red" Naruto said as he pointed to her blushing face.

The Anbu commander blushed harder, "um I...I am fine Naruto thank you" however inside she was panting hard, _'come on Ezra pull yourself together your twice his age for Kami sake'_ Her samurai knew then and there that their boss had a crush on the young Uzumaki. But they didnt want to interfere with her love life. The last time that happened the person responsible was hospitalized for nine months with broken limbs and skull fractures.

As they walked through the village Naruto noticed the many kunoichi and samurai in their forces. The kunoichi were mostly Uzumaki women since they all had the red hair. The samurai however consisted of mostly men with a few females. The young Uzumaki could see that men were treated as equals in Uzugakure and it brought a smile to his face. _'thank Kami that men and women can live together in this village unlike the other villages of the elemental nations'_ Naruto said to himself. Soon they came across the Uzukage's tower. It was the hokage's tower back in the leaf except this was a lot bigger as it had the swirl symbol in the middle of the top structure of the tower. Coming towards the tower entrance they were greeted by a young woman.

"greetings Ezra" she bowed. "I trust the mission was succesful"

She then soon noticed the young red haired boy who had accompanied her. Soon a large smirk appeared on her face as she looked at Ezra.

"I see you found yourself a cute boy" she giggled pervertedly. "is he your new boyfriend?"

Naruto sputtered as he looked wide eyed at the Uzumaki woman. "whoa! whoa! easy there lady, one I am only ten years old, two I'm not even ready for a relationship, and three while I admit Ezra chan is beautiful I'm sure that she already has a boyfriend and it wouldn't be fair to her boyfriend if I stole her from him." he blushed as he finished speaking. You see Naruto was very kind when it came to respecting women and he understood that dating a married woman or a woman who already had someone they loved wouldn't be fair to the woman herself and the one she was in love with. Kyra taught him that back when he was six years old. The kunoichi were surprised that the boy sounded wiser beyond his years. They thought the boy must of had a great upbringing to be this mature at such a young age. Ezra on the other hand fainted when Naruto called her beautiful.

"Um Ezra? Ezra?" Naruto called out to her as he tried to wake her up. "man why do I always make women faint like this?"

 _ **"because your a sexy young man"**_ Kurumi teased.

"oh really Kyu-hime" he smirked. "maybe tonight I could show how sexy I am"

Kurumi blushed red until she was suddenly wet, _ **"awww Naruto you made me wet myself I'll get you for that"**_ she growled. Naruto laughed as he closed off the mindscape link between him and the fox.

"Will Ezra be okay?" Naruto asked.

"eh she'll be fine Naruto don't worry" Kenshin said as his commander suddenly woke up.

"Anyway" said Ezra as she dusted herself off. "anyway this is Naruto Uzumaki-Senju son of Nagini Uzumaki and Tsunade Senju and we are here to take him to Lady Uzukage" she commanded.

The young Kunoichi nodded as she led them into the tower. "follow me I am sure Lady Uzukage would be very happy to meet a fellow Uzumaki and a hot male one at that" she giggled as Naruto blushed. 'why was I born so handsome' he groaned as they continued to walk towards the Uzukage's office.

-The Uzukage's Office-

The Uzukage was sitting behind her desk going through all the boring paperwork on some of the projects that were taking place. Uzugakure was coming along nicely since it was once in its infancy resources. Her office was much like her Leaf counterpart Kage's office with the exception of another desk, a large one at that next to her. One the left side of her was her partner, a young kunoichi with short long hair wearing glasses and standard ninja clothes, she was once a genin but became a chunin at age 6 but now she enjoyed helping out the Uzukage in the office. Her name was Karin Uzumaki, the Uzukage's prized student in medical jutsu and sealing jutsus. She was in charge of diplomatic relations with some of the village's buisness partners. On the right of the Uzukage was a young male with spiky black hair about the age of nine, he was helping her with some of the sorting of important documents along with a dream to become a samurai like his father Kenshin. His name was Ryuga Uzumaki a young boy, who had the power to go into the spirit world even though he couldnt use chakra. He was called the Spirit Sage of Uzukagure even though he was just a boy.

The door suddenly burst open as Ezra skidded to halt and nearly fell over, due to the momentum into the Uzukage's desk. "Uzukage-sama! Uzukage-sama!" the Anbu panted heavily. The woman looked up at the group and noticed the young man that was with them. Naruto gasped at the beauty that was the Uzukage. She had long white hair that reached to her hips. Her eyes were a piercing amethyst that could look into your very soul. Her beautiful face had extremely gentle features. She wore an all white kimono, she had creamy white skin that many kunoichi dream of having. She had breasts that could make even his mother Tsunade hell even his sisters Kyra and Izumi jealous. You could see by looking at her, she had an amazing body figure which Naruto saw as he blushed madly.

"Kaguya-sama this is the son of Nagini Uzumaki, our princess and your many times great granddaughter Tsunade Senju" Kenshin said as he knelt down. The Goddess looked at the boy when she noticed chakra emitting off him but what shocked her was the Rinnegan eyes, her bloodline that her sons Hamura and Hagoromo had.

"greetings young Uzumaki" Kaguya said as she stood up.

Naruto quickly bowed his head and knelt down quickly as he was in the presence of the mother of all chakra. "greetings mighty Kaguya-sama it is an honor to be in the presence of one so powerful and beautful" he said. Kaguya was shocked at the display of high respect that he was given her. "rise young Uzumaki-Senju you are my many times great grandson no need to bow to me" Naruto gasped as he looked at her. "but Kaguya-sama Kurumi-hime taught me to respect high authority" he said as he bowed again. _'so Kurumi has been teaching this boy the way things work in the world'_ she thought as Naruto rose again.

"Why have you come here Naruto?" she asked.

Naruto stood firm as he spoke, "I want to be the first shinobi of Uzugakure Kaguya-Sama, I wish to serve and protect the very village where my clan thrived and to ensure its survival for many years to come". he said in a confident voice.

Kaguya thought for a minute, "any reason why Naruto?" she asked. Soon Naruto told him about what happened to him back at his village and the abuse from Kushina and her twin daughters. When he was finished Kaguya was furious absolutely furious. _'how dare that bitch harm my grandson I'll make sure she and those demon kids of hers pay for it'_ she growled but then calmed down. She then decided that it was good idea for him to be one of her ninja plus she thought Naruto would be the perfect successor when she passes onto the next life. "alright Naruto you may become a ninja of our village, Ezra chan here will get you accomidated into your new home"

Naruto bowed his head, "thank you Lady Kaguya-sama"

The Uzukage laughed, "your welcome and call me grandma Naruto chan"

"but your too beautiful to be a grandma can I call you Kaguya chan or Kaguya hime?" Naruto asked.

The Uzukage blushed, 'I think Karumi chan taught him to much' she laughed but soon cleared her throat, "that will be fine Naruto chan"

Before Naruto left Kaguya spoke, "wait Naruto I have an idea since your Nagini's son your the clan head of the Uzumaki and you know what power comes with that" she smirked. Naruto understood what being clan head meant as he smirked, "then Kaguya chan I will finally do what I dreamed would one day happen, I Naruto Uzumaki-Senju clan head of the Uzumaki and Senju clans disown Kushina, Narumi, and Mina from the Uzumaki clan and strip them of their clan name and everything that belongs to my clan" Kaguya smirked and nodded as she turned to Ezra, "send a message to Konoha tell them we know what Kushina did to my grandson but dont tell them my name, tell them by order of Naruto, that the clan head of the Uzumaki clan disowns Kushina and her daughters from the Uzumaki clan" Kaguya commanded. Ezra nodded as she vanished in a poof of smoke.

 _'Revenge is mine Kushina, now you'll finally know what it really means to lose everything you have'_ Naruto laughed.

-Konoha-

Word soon spread through out the elemental nations that Uzugakure no sato had been rebuilt. To Minako, Kyra, Izumi, and Tsuande it was a sign from Kami that Naruto must have been taken to the village of his ancestors. It was the greatest thing in the world. See since Naruto was gone things have changed, Kushina was beaten to a pulp by Minako after learning that Naruto was being abused by her and her daughters and boy was she angry.

*Flashback*

Minako arrived at her compound with Kushina as she was still gripping the red head's neck, "you sick son of a bitch how could you abuse our son?" she screamed. Kushina was gagging as she panted, "he wasn't important Minako he's a boy and men are useless in the ninja world." she complained till the hokage dropped her to the ground. Her blue eyes glowed a evil blue as she stomped towards and slapped Kushina across the face, "DON'T EVER CALL MY NARU CHAN USELESS YOU HEAR ME YOU GOD DAMN ROTTEN TOMATO!" as she kicked her across the room making her slam into a table. "I now see that Nagini-hime was right about you, you are nothing but a gold digging whore who only loved me for my prestige and money you wanted to control the very power that my clan came with"

Kushina coughed as she spit out blood from her mouth, "Minako...He...is the disgrace to the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans you know that you weren't exactly kind to him too" she hissed as she got up. She always hated that boy for being in the family and she tried everything to make his life a living hell like she did his mothers before her death.

"I was cold because I believed your lies that he was always causing trouble around the village only now I think that also was a lie that you told me." she snarled as she plunged a rasengan into her side. Kushina grunted as she punched Minako, sending her into the wall. She panted as she took her katana and charged at her wife. The Yondaime winced in pain as she saw Kushina charging. She took out her three point kunai and blocked the attack. "why do you hate Naruto so much?" she asked.

"BECAUSE THAT SLUT NAGINI STOLE YOU FROM ME, BUT AT LEAST I MADE HER LIFE HELL" she laughed as her chains sprouted from her back and binded Minako.

Minako struggled as she thought back to what her former love Nagini told her about Kushina. She regretted not believing her about how manipulative Kushina is. But she swore to make up for it, 'I'll make things right Nagini I swear on the code of being a kunoichi' She soon hirashined behind Kushina as she placed her into a choke hold, "enough Kushina I can't take this anymore you are hearby kicked out of this compound and I'll be filing for a divorce." she growled as she tightened her grip but then threw Kushina out the door.

*End Flashback*

Ever since that day yesterday Minako swore to make it up to Naruto. Her divorce would be finalized today and she would finally be free from that red haired bitch, _'mommy will make things right Naruto I will find you and I will give you the life and love you always wanted'_ she thought as Kurenai barged into her office.

"Minako-sama there is a Uzugakure Anbu outside your office she said wants to talk to you" said Kurenai.

The hokage was shocked that a ninja from Uzugakure would even come here since they failed to help the Uzumaki clan during the second Kunoichi war. Soon the door opened to reveal the Uzumaki kunoichi, she wore the uniform of the Anbu Black OPs and her forehead protector was on her waist with the whirlpool symbol on it. Her long red hair was tied in a ponytail as her face was covered with a wolf mask.

"Greetings Hokage-sama I am Ezra Uzumaki, SS Rank Kunoichi of Uzugakure and commander of the Anbu Black Ops of my village." Ezra said as she bowed. "I bring a message from the Uzumaki-Senju clan head Naruto Uzumaki-Senju"

Minako quickly stood up, "is he alright? is he happy? is he eating right?, did he make any new friends?" she asked constantly worrying about her son.

Ezra sweatdropped as she laughed, "He's fine Minako-sama he says he doesn't blame you at all for being Kushina's puppet and that he wants to start over fresh with you" That very message brought tears to the hokage's eyes that Naruto didn't hate her at all and that he wished to start over and be a family again with her. She wiped her eyes as she sat down, "I am glad, now you said he had a message for me?"

Ezra nodded as she asked that Minako called a meeting. "dont worry Ezra-san I will call a council meeting right away until I can get Izumi and Kyra to stop fighting over Naruto, they've been at it for weeks on who would make a perfect wife for Naruto" she laughed nervously. Kyra laughed too "wow Naruto chan really has a lot of admirers even me since I have a crush on Naruto too."

"maybe I'll one day call you Mrs Ezra Senju" Minako teased as Ezra blushed madly. But that quickly ended as Minako soon called a meeting.

-Council Meeting-

It didnt take long for Minako to send word to the council, both kunoichi and civilian and elders to arrive for a very important meeting. She stated that being late will not be tolorated at all. Usually she didnt mind them being late before as long as they didnt dilly dally. But if Minako says she won't tolorate lateness or laziness then everyone on the council knew it was serious.

Many of the council members arrived as they were shocked to see an Uzugakure kunoichi along with several samurai who wore the Uzugakure headbands who stood by Ezra. Like all samurai they must defend their leaders and country at all costs. Some of the samurai wore metal black helmets with red kanji symbols on them. The kanji's on their helmets meant Protection. Along with that they wore light silver chest armor, metal guards and leg guards as well. Underneath all that was dark blue clothing, including a hood and white gloves. Most of the Uzugakure Anbu Division specialize in sealing combat that were greatly feared by many. Ezra stood firmly next to Minako who sat next to her daughter Kyra and Izumi on her right side as it was silently unnevering even for the clan heads. Hashi, the Hyuuga clan head asked Minako why he has allowed this woman to bring such a large force of samurai with her to the country.

Kushina who was standing next to her two daughters Narumi and Mina who were also called to tend the meeting. The twins thought that they were going to be taken the chunin exams since they thought they were so powerful they didnt have to do any minor missions like the wave mission that Might Gaia and her team were already on. Kushina on the other hand was shocked when she discovered that Uzu, her old homeland had been rebuilt and have come to offer her and her daughters a place amoung the clan since Minako kicked her and the girls out of the house. Like her daughters they thought Minako was blowing steam but they wanted to make sure they have some backup power if all else fails, 'soon my daughters and I will return to Uzu and finally live the luxury life we always wanted.'

Mina and Narumi were glad that Naruto left, to them he was just a pain in their ass, a disgrace to the very clan name that was Uzumaki-Namikaze. Plus they also blamed Naruto for the desertion of their friends, the clan heirs. When they found out that they framed Naruto for all the pranks that they did, they just left them. They claimed they wouldn't be friends with those who hurt their own family. They remember that day too well.

*Flashback*

Mina and Narumi were discussing what they were going to do next in their training schedule, "can you believe that loser finally up and left the village now we won't have to do anymore pranks since we ran that idiot out of the village" Narumi sneered.

"you said it Narumi nee chan all we had to do was make his life a living hell and he would be out of our life forever" Mina laughed.

The clan heirs gasped as they overheard what the twins said. They felt horrible that they blamed Naruto, a boy who was always kind and would never hurt a fly for everything that the twins did. A tug of guilt pulled at the heartstrings of the kunoichi as they thought back to all the times they blamed Naruto for all the pranks that was played on them. Suddenly courage came over the clan heirs as they marched towards the twins. Narumi looked up to see them, "hey guys whats up? want to train with us after school?" she asked with a smile.

"Why would we train with a lying sack of shit?" growled Shima Nara.

"I agree" said Kita Inuzuka. "why should we train with the ones who really pranked us all these years.

Hinata slapped both girls across the face, "I should have known Naruto would never hurt anyone he has to big a heart to do it." Ino and Sakura nodded in agreement with their friend.

Shina Aburame just glared at the twins as bugs buzzed around her, "my bugs are feeling hungry maybe some fried Namikaze would soothe their apetite." Usually the Aburame clan doesn't show emotion but when they feel deep anger or sadness they definitely show it.

Chloe Akimichi wanted to crush them with her human boulder, to turn them into pancakes for decieving her and her friends. Her parents once introduced her to Naruto and she discovered he had a apetite that rivalled her apetite. He was also very kind to her and never made fun of her like most of the kids who called her fat. "I want to crush you two so bad but I won't even if though I really want to."

"let's go everyone" Shima sneered. "let's leave these demons here and focus on how we can make it up to Naruto".

The clan heirs agreed with a nod as they left the classroom. Narumi and Mina couldn't believe that they just lost their best friends all because of their stupid brother. _'you'll pay for this Naruto'_ the twins growled.

*end flashback*

The twins vowed to find Naruto and destroy him once and for all. No one messed with them and got away with it. Kushina, when she heard what happened at school vowed to help her daughters kill the boy. _'I'll find you Naruto and I'll rip your body apart'_ she sneered.

Deciding to break the tension that was growing in the air Minako cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Now that we are all here I would like to welcome Ezra Uzumaki, the head Anbu for Uzu's Anbu Black OPs she has brought to us a message from the Uzukage and the Uzumaki clan head."

Ezra bowed her head to Minako, "thank you hokage-sama" she said as she faced the council, "Greetings honored clans and civilians of Konoha I bring word from my Uzukage about the child abuse of one of her village's citizens." The council was shocked that one of their citizens would assault a member of their ally's country.

"And who would this citizen be that your Uzukage claim to be abused?" Danza asked.

The Anbu sneered at the old crone, "the abuse of one Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju" she announced.

The Kunoichi clan heads shouted in denial that anyone of them would abuse a wonderful child like Naruto. Most of the clan heads loved Naruto to much to even think of striking a hand against the boy. Kyra and Izumi were smirking that Kushina was finally going to be exposed for what she truely was. Tsume, clan head of the Inuzuka clan stood in defience.

"We the clans of the leaf would never dare lay a hand on a sweet boy like Naru chan" Tsume screamed in rage.

"I agree" said Chozi Akimichi. "We loved that boy like he was our own son, to think we would ever harm a single hair on his head is an insult to us." The other clan heads agreed.

However Ezra looked towards Kushina and the twins as she took out a scroll and spoke, "This is a scroll containing a message from the Uzumaki clan head, I was told to announce it during one of your council meetings." Kushina and her daughters were eager to hear what the clan head had to say. Narumi and Mina thought the clan head wanted to make them the heiresses of the clan or maybe the next Uzukage. But they were sadly mistaken as was Kushina.

 ** _"I Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju clan head of the Uzumaki and Senju clans hereby disown Kushina Uzumaki, Narumi Uzumaki, and Mina Uzumaki from the Uzumaki clan. They have broken the most sacred rule of the Uzumaki never abuse your family members and love your whole family. I hearby strip them of their Uzumaki name and all their possessions that belong to my clan. Their red hair is to be cut and permamently dyed to a new color. Also I hereby take the Namikaze name with pride as I forgive my Kaa san Minako it wasn't her fault that she became Kushina-teme's puppet. Finally I offer a marriage between myself and my mother Minako and my two sisters Kyra Namikaze-Uzumaki and Izumi Uchiha"_**

 ** _sincerely,_**

 ** _Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju_**

 ** _Clan Head of The Uzumaki Clan_**

 ** _Clan Head of The Senju Clan_**

 ** _Clan Head of the Namikaze Clan_**

Kyra, Minako, and Izumi were shocked that Naruto wanted to marry them. Mostly Kyra as she usually dreamed of being married to her cute little brother. The clan heads were shocked that Kushina and her daughters abused their Naruto chan.

"Wait just a moment" Kushina screamed. "that brat can't be the Uzumaki clan head or Senju or Namikaze this is a joke that brat made up"

Tsunade smirked, "Wrong Kushina-teme, Nagini Uzumaki was the Princess of Uzugakure and the Uzumaki clan head and since Naruto was her son he was next in line, plus I named Naruto my heir since I couldn't have any kids, he was a kind soul that reminded me of my grandma Hashiri Senju" she smirked as she walked towards Kushina and bitch slapped her across the face, "that was for Naru chan" When the slug sanin sat down Kyra and Izumi walked towards the twins. Kyra grabbed Narumi by the neck and Izumi grabbed Mina.

"looks like you've been exposed for what you really are" Kyra smirked as she choked and punched Narumi repeatedly.

Izumi smirked as she kicked Mina in the stomach over and over as the young Namikaze puked on the ground, "now that Naruto is safe from you three I can finally do what I always wanted to do"

Suddenly they tied the twins down as they took out their kunais and grabbed their red hair. The twins struggled and begged them not to cut their long red hair. But their pleas fell on deaf ears as they started to cut strand after strand after strand. Narumi and Mina cried as red hair strands fell to the ground. Izumi got out permemant hair color changer. Kyra smirked as she took the bottle and dyed her former sisters hair to brown hair. The two kunoichi cut the twins loose as Kushina ran over to comfort them as she glared at her daughter and Izumi.

"you fucking bitches how dare you assault my daughters I'll see to it you both be punished for what you did" Kushina growled.

"don't push your luck you rotten tomato" Kyra and Izumi said in unision.

Minako whistled as they all looked at her, "also I Minako Namikaze disown Kushina and her daughters from the Namikaze clan as well"

Kushina gasped, all her plans, all her hard work ensure that the twins grew up loved and save the world as it said in the prophecy given by the toads was all for nothing now. But she wouldn't give up she knew that when the girls save the world everyone will come crawling back to them and beg them for forgiveness.

Ezra rolled up the scroll and took out a marriage contract as she turned to Minako, "do you and your eldest daughter Kyra accept the marriage to ensure an allience between our villages?" she asked.

"I do" said Minako as she signed the marriage contract.

"I do as well" said Kyra as she signed it.

The Uzumaki Anbu turned to the Uchiha clan heir, "and you Izumi?" she asked.

Izumi thought for a minute but she couldn't ignore the feelings she had for Naruto no matter how much she tried to hold them back. So with a loving smile and happy tears in her eyes she signed the contract as well. Ezra rolled up the scroll with a happy smile, "I am sure Naruto-sama will be most pleased with your choice"

The clan heads were on their knees begging Ezra to ask Naruto to forgive them for their foolish actions when they believed Kushina over their own decisions. Mikoto was the one begging the most as she begged and cried her heart and soul out for Naruto's forgiveness. Ezra could see sincerity in their eyes and based on their body language they were showing they were truely sorry for their actions.

"very well I will notify Naruto-sama the wedding will take place in 6 years when he is sixteen. The wedding will be held in Uzugakure" Ezra announced with a smile.

Minako sighed in relief that she finally had her Naruto chan back and that she was free from Kushina. "this meeting is over" she said before Danza could even say a word. She knew that Danza wanted Naruto so badly only now she wouldn't be able to. As the council and three furious ex Uzumaki-Namikazes left Ezra had a new message for Minako.

"Minako-sama Naruto wanted to let you know that four days before he left the village he stole the Nine Tails chakra from his sisters bodies to show them how it feels to truely be weak." she said as Minako looked proud but shocked at the same time. "plus he released Kyuubi from her seal before I even came here and announced to the village that the fox was going to be his first wife."

Minako gasped as he heard that her son was going to marry the most powerful demoness in the world. She felt jealous of the fox but she didnt let that scare her. She was going to show that fox who the true wife of Naruto chan was, and that was the promise of a lifetime.

-Uzugakure-

Naruto was in his grandma's compound with his new wife Kurumi. Even though she was a anthro fox, she was stil the most beautiful person that he was ever blessed to be married too.

"It's been a long day Kurumi-hime come one lets hit the sack" Naruto yawned as he picked up Kurumi bridal style.

Kurumi blushed as she hugged Naruto, "your so warm Naruto, I can't wait til the day that we finally get married even if its in six years." she giggled.

Naruto sweatdropped as he laughed "come on Kurumi chan you can wait six more years it will give us more time to learn a lot about eachother" They reached the master bedroom as he laid Kurumi on the bed and curled up against her. Naruto was now soundly asleep as his face was buried a little into her fur. He looked like a little fox cub.

"We'll be together soon Naru chan very soon and we'll one day have a big family of our own" Kurumi whispered as she too fell asleep


	4. Chapter 4

**In this chapter the elemental nations are going to meet Kaguya for the very first time. I am sure they are going to get the shock of a life time.**

 **Two Months Later**

Kaguya and Naruto stood before an assembly of citizens, samurai, and kunoichi, who were meeting for a grand ceremony. The location was held in the heart of the city that Naruto declared the samurai district where all shops and living quarters for samurai would be located. But the day was special not only for Naruto but for the entire village of Uzugakure.

"Citizens of Uzugakure! it brings me great honor to announce that not only are we taking the first steps in rewelcoming our village to the rest of the nations once more, but also to ensure that our village becomes impenetrable to all our enemies" smiled Kaguya. "But the true reason is because we were blessed with the return of the son of Uzumaki Nagini!" she proclaimed.

The people of Uzu gasped in shock that the son of their princess and clan head was here in their village. But soon cheers of applause and welcome brought a smile to Naruto's eyes as he stepped forward from behind Kaguya.

"Greetings fellow Uzumakis and citizens of Uzu. I am Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki-Senju only child of Nagini Uzumaki and Minako Namikaze and adopted son of Tsunade Senju" he said as he bowed his head. "As Kaguya forgot to tell all of you I am the only male in existence to use chakra." That revealing of information was met with loud gasps from the village citizens, but mostly the kunoichi. Kaguya on the other hand was just standing their silent but with a small smile on her face.

"I'm going to be the first shinobi of this village and rest assured that I will protect you all with every fiber of my being after all I am an Uzumaki and a proud one at that" he yelled.

A samurai spoke out as he looked towards the Uzumaki male, "Naruto-sama we are but a small village now and are still rebuilding since we came back two years ago we are still vulernable"

"be not afraid young samurai we may be small now but in strength we are strong" the young uzumaki smiled as he continued to speak, "do not worry Kurumi chan and I are developing seals that surround the village walls. Plus my wife reinforced the seals that will stop even a rampaging tailed beast." he laughed a little.

"your serious?" Ezra gasped in amazement. She was shocked that a ten year old boy could develop a seal of that calibur.

Naruto turned to the Anbu as he winked, "what's the matter Ezra-hime are you a little jealous?"

Ezra gasped as she blushed, "what?! no way would I be jealous of a kid." She gave a loud hmph as Naruto walked over to her as he took her hand and smiled. "I'm just playing I know your a lot stronger than me" he said with praise. Ezra looked at Naruto as she was smiling a little from being praised by her prince. "thank you Naruto-sama" she said bowing her head till Naruto kissed her forehead.

Kurami laughed a little as she walked towards Kaguya and looked towards everyone, **"Uzugakure rest assured that I will also protect you after all I am the most feared tailed beast"**

 _'Not to mention the most bragging one'_ Naruto said to himself as he sweatdropped.

The people cheered for their new defenders as Kaguya calmed them. She took a little deep breath, "We have some kunoichi joining our village from Kirigakure during the bloodline purges and some from Water Country please make them feel welcome. Plus there will be new jobs for the civilians which are diplomatic missions, inteligence department, and torture and interregation so come see me if you are interested. Also Kurumi here will be in charge of all the trading that we do with other villages and towns in the Elemental Nations. After all no one in their right mind would dare anger the mighty Kyuubi." Kaguya said with a smirk. The villagers could feel the power radiating off her till Kurumi placed a hand on the Uzukage's shoulder.

"we need to start training more kunoichi and samurai" Kenshin yelled.

"I want to join too" a young boy cheered.

"Me too" a couple of girls shouted.

"I want to protect our village" another boy screamed as many men agreed with him.

The loud uproar was heard after their Uzukage's announcement, the people cheered with pride as many of them wanted to protect their home. Naruto smiled as he stood firm next to his grandmother and his wife Kurumi when he held his hands out for quiet.

"I am glad that so many of you want to kick the ass of our enemies and I know we will one day rival the Elemental Nations in strength and power! with our drive to protect our precious people we will accomplish anything we set our minds too! now lets welcome our new friends" he said as Kurumi picked him up in a hug. **"oh my Naru chan you were so amazing"** she cheered as she nuzzled herself against Naruto's cheek which made Ezra growl in jealousy.

 _'that fox bitch thats my naru chan mine! mine! mine!"_ she thought with a snarl.

Naruto chuckled, "ooooh Kurumi-hime your such a cute tease" as he kissed the fox's cheek. "but try to behave after all we have guests."

The fox blushed as she laughed, **_'hehe naruto really sometimes takes all the fun away'_**

"Also one more thing I am going to the Kage summit and I'm bringing Kurumi and Naruto with me" Kaguya said proudly. Naruto was shocked but it would give him the chance to see his mother and sister again. After the meeting Naruto was helping Kaguya get into her royal princess robes. Kaguya looked more beautiful than ever since she first ruled over the entire world. She hadn't aged one bit and many of the women of the world were very jealous. She sat down in front of her mirror when Naruto asked her a question.

"Kaguya-sama why did you pick me to go the summit?" he asked as he brushed Kaguya's hair.

"this will be the perfect opportunity for you to show the world that you are not one to be tamed and that you are strong enough to face the problems of the world on your own." she said with a smile as she put on her lipstick.

Naruto agreed with his grandmother as he continued to brush her hair for her. "you're right plus it will be the best opportunity for me to see Minako Kaa chan and Kyra chan." he smiled.

"Don't forget Izumi chan" Kaguya teased as Naruto blushed madly.

 _'Oh man why does everyone have to bring up my love for Izumi chan'_ Naruto said with a blush.

 **-Kumogakure-**

A dark tan well muscled woman was at her desk as she was going through lots of paperwork. This woman was none other than the Raikage Aya. She was the most brutal to her enemies but shockingly gentle to her comrades. She was a powerful woman perhaps close to the strength of a jinchhuriki even though the other kages debate that.

When news spread that the Yondaime Hokage Minako Namikaze had a son who not only could wield chakra but also possessed the Rinnegan, the bloodline of the Sage of the Six Paths. It was the best news she had ever heard. if she could get a hold of that boy then she would be able to turn him into the greatest weapon to use against her enemies. However when she heard that he was the nine tails jinchuuriki her plans changed to extracting the biju from his body and rip out the Rinnegan eyes and use them herself.

"hehe there is no way that I will allow a man to be more powerful than me, I am the most brutal to all of my enemies and no stupid boy is going to get the best of me" she smirked.

Aya then thought back to the Kage summit that was going to happen today. She knew that Uzugakure was just rebuilt two years ago and they were still very small in numbers so it would be easy to demand the boy to be handed over to her village.

 _'this is going to be easy soon that boys powers will belong to me and Kumogakure'_ she thought as she put on her kage's robes and left for the summit with Yugito, her niece and Killer Bee, her little sister.

 **-Iwagakure-**

Onika was preparing for the kage summit. The small old lady dressed in her lovely kimono along with her kage robes. "alright its time we leave for the summit and our plan to capture that Namikaze brat now that he is no longer in the leaf's protection. And I bet that Uzukage will just hand him over if we threaten to crush that village like we did in the last war." she laughed as her granddaughter Kurotsuchi sweatdropped.

 _'damn old woman even at this age she's still as senile as ever'_ she groaned as she and her grandmother left the village.

 **-Kirigakure-**

Mei Terumi was also preparing for the kage summit, she was a tall slender woman with dark red hair hair that fell to her waist. she wore the most beautiful kimono that rivalled even the daimyo's wife. She was brushing her hair as she was excited about the summit. Rumors spread to her village about the restoration of Uzugakure and the Kyuubi jinchuuriki Naruto, the wielder of the Rinnegan and the only male to use chakra. Also amoung the rumors she found out that after the Yondaime was defeated some of the victims of his cruelity found refuge within Whirlpool Country, the home of the Uzumaki clan, her cousin clan. Thats right the Terumi clan was a cousin clan to the Uzumakis after the fall of the Uzumaki clan during the third Kunoichi War the Terumis and a few Uzumakis lived in Kirigakure.

"come on now boys" she giggled seductively making her two bodyguards blush madly. "lets go I want to meet this darling Naruto that everyone is talking about" she announced as her villagers wished her luck at the summit.

 **-Sunagakure-**

The Fourth Kazekage was also getting ready as she spoke with Lady Chiyo about keeping her daughter Gaia under control and to train her to ensure she didnt have a weak weapon. Lady Chiyo wanted to refuse after all she didn't have anything against Gaia no no she was a good girl she knew that. The young jinchuuriki was always helpful to everyone in the village. You see the village hidden in the sand didn't hate jinchuurikis no they praised them for keeping their villages and everyone in it safe. Gaia was a hero to the villagers but a demon to her mother.

"Lady Chiyo when I get back I want Gaia to be powerful to destroy our enemies." the Kazekage demanded.

"yes of course Lady Kazekage" Chiyo said as she bowed. _'you'll get yours one day bitch'_ she growled as she saw her leader leave for the summit.

 **-Konohagakure-**

Minako was at home taking a shower as she thought of her little Naruto. She couldn't believe that her son forgave her for everything she did like allowing Kushina to make his life a living hell. But he didn't blame her at all no he believed that she was Kushina's puppet that he wanted to set free. She cried tears as the warm water ran down her body.

 _'Naruto chan you truely have the heart of a kunoichi and a leader all in one'_ she said with a sad smile.

She got out of the shower and headed towards her bedroom where her kage robes were. The compound was quiet since only she and Kyra lived in it. Thats right ever since the meeting the twins Narumi and Mina were stripped of their Kunoichi license and was sent to the civilian academy to live their lives as a civilian until she deemed them worthy to be ninja again. Kushina on the other had was sentenced to work for Tsunade at the Senju compound. She was treated like a slave by Tsunade which was part of the Senju's plan. Tsunade wanted to treat Kushina the same way she treated Naruto, to show Kushina how it feels to be in Naruto's shoes. It was humilating for her and her two daughters but they wouldn't let that get to them. They were still determined to destroy Naruto no matter what. It worried Minako that Kushina would never let go of her hatred for the boy but the slug sanin ensured that she would beat it out of the former Uzumaki.

"Mother are you ready?" a voice spoke as Minako turned around to see Kyra and Izumi, her two guards that will join her on her journey to the summit.

She chuckled as she finished changing, "yes I am Kyra chan now come on we must head to the summit and I hope that Naru chan will be there and I know we both want to see him very much."

Kyra nodded as well as Izumi who was also wanting to see Naruto. The Uchiha heir now clan head chuckled as she smiled, "oh I can't wait to see that cute foxy boy I wonder how cute he looks now" she smiled as she thought of that. Kyra growled as she put Izumi into a head lock.

"back off red eyes he's mine you hear me" Kyra growled as her hair turned into nine strands.

"no way tomato that fox is mine" she said biting her friends arm as the red head yowled in pain and let go of her.

The now enraged Uzumaki pounced upon Izumi as a huge cat fight began. Soon there was lots of biting, hair pulling, punching, and kicking as the two kunoichi fought over Naruto. Minako groaned at the girls jealousy for eachother. Seeing enough the hokage walked up and grabbed each girl by the ear.

"enough girls" she demanded as she pulled them up. "are you kunoichi or are you children"

The girls nodded as they apologized and bowed their head in shame. Minako couldn't stay mad at them as she soon smirked at them, "besides I'm the hokage and I get Naruto he's my son after all."

"WAIT A MINUTE MINAKO HE MAY BE YOUR SON BUT HE'S MY FRIEND!" Izumi roared as her sharingan blazed.

"NO WAY HE'S MINE AFTER ALL HE'S MY BROTHER AND I RAISED HIM SO THERE!" Kyra screamed as the two girls chased Minako towards the village gates.

-Kage Summit: Iron Country-

It took two days for Kaguya and her two bodyguards Kyuubi and Naruto to arrive in Iron Country. She was also escorted by ten of her samurai who were males from the Uzumaki and Terumi clans. They begged their Uzukage to let them come with her for extra protection which she agreed as long as they stopped bugging her about it. The journey itself was calm though the constant arguing between Kenshin and Naruto was getting on her nerves. Nevertheless, the long journey towards the samurai fortress where the summit was held was not as bad as she thought it would be since Kurumi managed to keep Kenshin and Naruto quiet for the rest of the trip.

The Uzukage and her escorts arrived at their destination, the Samurai Fortress where Captain Mifune was waiting for them. The Samurai lord was shocked to the very bone to see the nine tailed fox who looked like a animalified human as well as many samurai as the kage's escorts. He got over the fear quickly as his samurai brought them towards the meeting place where all the other kage's were waiting.

"introduce me last I will walk in there when all the other kages present themselves" Kaguya demanded as Mifune nodded.

Upon entering the room, Mifune was directed to the center of the room with two of his samurai. He could see all the kage have arrived. He sat down as he greeted each kage with a greeting of welcome.

"Now that everyone has arrived, this meeting can start. I am Mifune, General of the Samurai of Iron Country and it is my pleasure to host this meeting between the kage of the five great nations" Mifune stated.

"wait a moment" said Mei. "Where is the Uzukage? since the leader of the newly rebuilt Whirlpool country was welcomed as a kage by every daimyo shouldn't he or she be here?"

The other kages agreed with Mizukage as Mifune stated that she was going to be here soon. And sooner as he said that the doors opened to reveal the Uzukage. She wore a lovely pure white kimono with sakura petals on them, but what shocked them was the fox mask that she wore upon her face.

"Welcome Uzukage we have been expecting you" Mifune said calmly as he bowed to the beauty that was the Uzukage.

Kaguya walked forward to the center of the room followed by Naruto Uzumaki which shocked all the kages. But what really shocked them was the anthropromorfic Kyuubi. This frightened the kages that the Uzukage had the nine tails working for her. But they couldn't show fear it would prove to the other villages that they are cowards and that was not going to be tolerated. Kaguya soon sat in her seat with Naruto on her left and Kyuubi on her right. She then removed her hat and placed it on the table in front of her.

"Now then let the meeting begin" the samurai general stated. "Raikage-sama will be the one to speak first as she was the one who called for this meeting."

The Raikage Aya stood up firm and tall as she looked across the meeting room, eyeing every kage but mostly Naruto for a few minutes before speaking.

"The reason I have called this meeting is to discuss if we welcome Uzugakure as one of the great villages and the fate of one Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju. As you can see Naruto is the only male able to use chakra and the power of the Kyuubi and Rinnegan makes him to dangerous to be in Uzugakure since the Uzumaki clan would use him to destroy our villages anytime they want too." Aya screamed.

The other kages thought she was crazy with her assumption that Naruto would lash out upon their village like a rabbid tailed beast. Minako was majorily pissed at the Raikage for thinking that Naruto was a monster and she wanted nothing more to go over their rip the womans body in half. But due to the treaty of the summit she couldn't harm the Raikage. Mei heard great things about the boy from her clan members in Uzu. From what she heard Naruto was a gentle, caring, kindred spirit who lived to defend not destroy and that was good enough for her. Onika agreed with Aya as always since she despised Minako more than ever after the third great war and by destroying Naruto than she would have the perfect revenge against Minako.

"I agree with the Raikage" said Onika. "that boy is too dangerous to be left alive. We are the proud and supreme gender of this world and men must always be submissive to us as they always have been since the time of the sage."

Minako stood up as she was beat red in the face, "how dare you you worthless old crone my son is not a slave you hear me! I won't let you lay a hand upon my boy" she growled as her fist were clenched.

Onika laughed, "really? thats rich from what we heard about your wife Kushina you treated the boy as if he never existed and because of that he ran away" she laughed loudly with a cruel laugh as she saw the sad face upon the hokage's face.

Tears streamed down Minako's face which angered Naruto. The young Uzumaki slammed his hands on the table which got the attention of the kages. Naruto's eyes blazed into the Rinnegan as he pounded a fist into the table leaving a large crack.

"LISTEN HERE TSUCHIKAGE-TEME IT WASN'T MINAKO-HIME'S FAULT YOU GOT THAT?" Naruto screamed as he released killer intent. That statement made Minako blush.

 _'he called me Minako-hime'_ Minako thought as she blushed.

Kyra and Izumi smiled as they saw how much their brother and soon to be husband grew. They were shocked but also proud that he can stand up to the stingiest and most brutal of all the kages.

The Tsuchikage was fuming at the disrespect that the brat was giving her. There no way she would never let the brat and a boy at that give her disrespect.

"watch your mouth you dirty little brat I am a kage show me respect" she screamed.

Naruto hmphed, "oh please your nothing more than an old crone with a god complex when the truth is your just a scared old woman who fears death because you want the other kage's to feel sorry for you and believe that you are still a strong kage." he then glared at the old woman, "the only thing people respect about you is your arrogance."

Onika's eye twitched that she was just dissed by the Uzumaki boy. The other kage's were laughing that she just got burned from Naruto's remark. The Raikage was most impressed that the boy had backbone to insult a kage and not be afraid she'd give him points for that.

Before Onika could retort a small cough caught their attention as they looked towards the Uzukage. She looked up at them. The woman laughed at the Tsuchikage's suffering as she asked Naruto to step backwards. Naruto bowed quickly and took his place on her left side.

"I apologize for Naru chan's outbrust he's very protective of his mother Minako" she giggled till the Kazekage stood up.

"Uzukage-sama why don't you remove that mask of yours and reveal to us who you really are?" she demanded. She didn't trust this new kage, no not one bit.

Kurumi snarled, **"how dare you make demands of our Kage I'm acheing to go over there and rip out your guts, and then when your bleeding out I'll choke you out with my own tails."** she roared as everyone cowered in fear except for Naruto, Kaguya, Izumi, Minako, and her daughter Kyra. Kaguya placed her hand on the fox's shoulder.

"easy Kurumi stand down its alright" she said in a calm and sincere tone.

The fox nodded as she stood down, allowing the Uzukage to stand up from her seat. The kages looked towards her as the woman slowly removed her mask to reveal a beautiful face but with the Rinnegan eyes. That shocked the hell out of them.

"Now that my mask is removed allow me to introduce myself, I am Princess Kaguya, the mother of the Six Path Sage and the mother of all chakra." she proclaimed as the five kages fainted. This made Kaguya sweatdropped as she sighed and sat back down.

After a couple of minutes the kages regain concious and took their seats. They couldn't get over the fact that the Uzukage was actually the mother of all chakra, Princess Kaguya of all people.

"Things are going well in Uzugakure and I can say for sure that our village will be up and running by the next few months" she said with pride as she continued. "also my grandson Naruto here has become Uzugakure's very first shinobi which is a proud moment for my people. Along with the fact his wife, Kyuubi has agreed to train our ninja and also become head of our Torture and Interrigation Department" She then saw the scared looks on the kages when they heard Kyuubi was in charge of torturing ninjas for information.

"how are things with the Uzumaki clan?" Minako asked with a smile.

Kaguya returned the smile, "the Uzumaki clan are doing fine now that Nagini's son has returned to us, your son's knowlege and power in seals are absolutely amazing, I mean the anti rape seal, the virginity guardian seal, and now protection seals surrounding the island that keeps out even a tailed beast in most amazing."

"Wait!" said the Kazekage. "you mean that brat created those seals that many kunoichi from every village are praising about."

"yes that's right" said Kaguya as she nodded to the Kazekage.

Aya, the Raikage pounded the table, "enough Kaguya we demand that you hand over Naruto to us we can use his power to make our kunoichi so powerful no man would dare rise against us again."

"denied Aya" the princess roared as she stood up. "I will not surrender my grandson and my heir to you you understand." She was close to killing Aya when Naruto held her back. She took another deep breath and sat down once more.

"come on Kaguya-sama" Onika begged. "think about it your heir would breed the most powerful of women and no one would dare oppose our village's power at all" She was trying to convince the princess that only women are meant to have power and that all men should be kept in line. But soon an idea came to her head and the princess noticed the look on the Tsuchikage's face.

 _'what are you thinking Onika?'_ the princess said to herself.

"Iwagakure asks for a marriage between your grandson and my granddaughter to form an alliance between our two villages." the old lady asked. She was hoping Kaguya would say yes and then the power would be forever in her village's hands.

"No way old woman" yelled Aya. "if anyone should marry that boy its my niece Yugito and my little sister Killer Bee plus they are jinchuuriki the perfect wives for a jinchuuriki male." This made Yugito and Killer Bee mad that the Raikage was going to marry them off to Kaguya's son so that their village would have power to make their village the most powerful. It sickened them to no end.

"forget it Aya my daughter Gaia will marry Naruto" the Kazekage argued. "At least my demon daughter will be good for something." she smirked.

Naruto was pissed that the kage's were selling off their kunoichi and daughters for power. He respected women that was true but women who sell their daughters, sisters, even mothers for power was something that he would never respect. He's seen the world to many times to see power hungry women Kushina was the prime example.

"I regret to inform you that my grandson Naruto has already agreed to marry his mother, Minako and his two big sisters Kyra Namikaze and Izumi Uchiha." Kaguya smirked as she looked at the other kages. She could see Aya and Oniki was fuming that Naruto agreed to marry kunoichi from the leaf, their kage and the boys own mother for Kami sake.

 _ **'that's right you old crones Naru chan isn't going near your kunoichi as long as I am alive'**_ Kurumi laughed with a cruel laugh.

 _'Naru chan is mine bitches'_ Mianko, Kyra, and Izumi thought with a evil smirk.

Mei looked towards Naruto, "Naruto as you can tell I am a cousin of your clan, and I know most of my clan is living within Uzugakure and I was wondering if we could set up an alliance with our village if you are up to it."

Naruto thought about it for a minute, Mei was a little like his former mother Kushina but unlike the tomato bitch Mei was the opposite, she was a beauty with a heart of gold and a sweet loving motherly nature. He also found out that she was always looking for the right woman and she always got her heart broken because they always dumped her for a prettier woman or handsome man. He smiled as he spoke to Kaguya and Kurumi as he whispered.

"I think I could offer to marry Mei if thats okay" Naruto whispered.

"I think that would be fine after all you are the heir to my clan too so you need a fourth wife" Kaguya said softly.

Kurumi nodded in agreement, **"I agree or I will marry her if you don't want her"** she giggled softly.

Naruto sweatdropped, "I'll keep that in mind"

The young uzumaki soon looked towards the kages, "alright Mei Terumi we agree to form an alliance with your village if you agree to be my fourth wife." Naruto smiled as he winked at the Mizukage.

The Mizukage blushed madly but quickly composed herself as she smiled, "alright then Naruto chan its a deal from what I heard from the women of my clan you are one hot stud" she winked. Naruto blushed a wild red as he sputted, "um...I...um...thanks Mei-hime" Mei laughed at Naruto's reaction.

"WAIT WHAT ABOUT OUR VILLAGES?" The Tsuchikage, Raikage, and Kazekage demanded.

Naruto glared at them till Kurumi stepped in, "unlike Mei chan you three are willing to sell of your sisters and daughters in exchange for power and that is something we in Uzugakure do not tolerate!" She snarled as she beared her teeth at them. The three kages shuddered in fear as they backed away from the enraged fox.

Mifune cleared his throat, "okay everyone sit down! now Minako is there something that you want to say?" he asked the Yondaime hokage.

Minako stood up, "things are going well in Konoha, our village is flourishing and we have many fresh new genin and thanks to a letter from Naru chan here that I got a month ago I formed a samurai division for the male population in our village." She looked towards Naruto and saw a smile on his face and it showed that her son was proud of her. She then cleared her throat for a minute before continuing, "also Kushina my now ex wife was tried for child abuse and was giving to Tsunade where she works as a slave at the Senju compound plus my two ex daughters are in the civilian academy where they will live civilian lives until I deem them worthy to being ninja again." she said firmly.

Naruto and Kurumi were shocked that Minako went that far to punish Kushina and her daughters. Kurumi loved this new Minako and was hoping that Naruto wouldn't mind sharing her with her. Naruto felt lust coming off of his wife who was looking at Minako.

'oh boy Kurumi is now eyeing my mother like she does me' he laughed.

"I see" said Mifune. "and I must say that was the proper course of action" he then looked towards the Kazekage. "Now Kazekage-sama how are things in Suna?"

The kazekage hmphed, "fine! our village is still as strong as ever and thats all you have to know." she yelled. The Tsuchikage nodded in agreement with the Kazekage. Her village was the same way, her village had breeded fresh but powerful genin and her kunoichi were as fierce as ever.

"the same goes for my village as well" Oniki.

"mine as well" Aya said with a proud and superior voice.

"Kirigakure is doing well thanks to Uzugakure who sent a few ninja to our village to help us rebuild" Mei said in a thankful tone. She smiled at Kaguya who returned the smile.

Aya who was waiting patiently for everyone to stop talking pounded her fist into the table destroying it.

"enough of this chatter" Aya shouted. "Enough of the villages I demanded that you hand over Naruto Kaguya or my village will destroy Uzugakure."

"that was out of line Raikage" Mei shouted. "and if you dare attack Uzugakure my ninja and I will protect them".

"as will my ninjas" said Minako.

"as if your villages scare me" the Raikage smirked. "Konohagakure is still recovering from the Kyuubi attack and Kirigakure is still recovering from the bloodline purge and civil war."

"OUR VILLAGES ARE STILL STRONG" Mei and Minako screamed.

Kaguya suddenly got a tick mark on her head as she yelled, **"YOU TARGET MY VILLAGE OR OUR ALLIES THEN SO HELP ME I WILL ANNIHILATE SUNA, CLOUD, AND STONE DO YOU HEAR ME!"**

The Tsuchikage, Raikage, and Kazekage shivered in fear as they nodded in fright. The princess sighed as she sat down. Mifune also calmed himself as well.

"alright if no one has anything else to say then I declare this summit over" Mifune announced. The kages got up from their seats as the Kazekage, Onika, and Aya left with their bodyguards. Minako, Kyra, and Izumi rushed towards Naruto as the girls glomped him and drowned him in kisses.

"okay okay its good to see you too" he laughed as he was being drowned in kisses. Soon the girls let him get up.

"how have you been Naruto? you doing well? eating well? sleeping well?" Minako asked in a worried voice.

Naruto sweatdropped, 'hehe same old mom' he thought as he smiled. "I'm fine mother don't worry I'm doing great and I'm doing well in Uzugakure"

"made any new friends?" Kyra asked.

"you bet nee chan I've made lots of friends and come to think of it I actually feel happy since I no longer fear Kushina or her daughters anymore." he smiled warmly.

"I'm sorry you suffered under Kushina and I didn't notice" Minako cried.

Naruto knelt her down as she gave her a quick kiss on the lips which shocked Minako. "its not your fault Minako-hime it was that bitches fault"

Izumi looked down at Naruto, "now now Naruto chan no using bad language" she teased.

"but you taught me Izu-hime" Naruto smirked as he teased her back. It also made Minako mad that Izumi taught her baby bad words when he was little.

"YOU TAUGHT MY BABY BAD WORDS WHEN HE WAS LITTLE?" the hokage screamed.

"I didn't mean to Minako-sama really I didn't" Izumi said with her hands up.

"don't be mad kaa chan Izumi means well don't worry about it" Naruto smiled.

Kaguya was at the entrance, "come on Naruto chan it's time to go we need to get back so Kurumi and I can train you" She placed her kage hat on her head as she headed out with Kurumi following her. Naruto then turned back towards his mother and sisters

"well I got to go see you at the chunin exams" he said as he ran after Kaguya and Kurumi and waved his family goodbye.

Minako, Kyra and Izumi smiled as they were proud with how much their Naruto had grown. He truely was a jewel, just like they always thought he was. A boy who only wanted one thing in the world and that was to protect his precious people.

"alright you two" said Minako. "its time to head back to the village and prepare for the chunin exams"

Kyra nodded her head, "of course father cause I look forward to seeing how well Naru chan fights and if he's anything like his mother Nagini he'll be a force to be regoned with."

Izumi laughed, "you got that right anyone who would dare fight against him will end up being buried ten feet under ground or in the hospital"

Minako laughed as she agreed with the two girls, "haha you got that right and it will be a great show to watch." The girls laughed with their hokage as they left the summit and headed back towards their village.

 **There you go chapter 4 man this took a lot of time. But I got to say this is the best chapter I've written tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone here's chapter 5 hope you like it**

Kaguya and Naruto returned from the Kage Summit as the villagers of Whirlpool celebrated their return. They were treated to a royal feast in the palace grand hall after they heard of the alliance they got from their cousin clan's former village Kirigakure. Chefs prepared many delicious foods from all over the nations, the civilians prepared a grand festival to not only celebrate the new allience but also Naruto's birthday. Many of the Terumi clan members were giving load praises for the young prince when they heard he was engaged to Mei Terumi. Naruto sweatdropped that the Terumi clan was getting overexciting about his engagement.

"Kaguya chan" said Naruto. "why is the Terumi clan so happy about my engagement to Mei-hime?" he asked.

"Thats very simple Naruto chan" Kaguya replied. "you see the reason the Terumi clan got here in the first place was because Mei offered herself to the Yondaime Mizukage in exchange for her clan to leave the village peacefully. The Yondaime agreed and they left the village to live a more safe and happy lifestyle far away for the clutches of war."

"Really? Mei-hime offered herself to that bitch to save her clan? wow Mei is one awesome, kick ass woman to actually stay there for the sake of her clan" said Naruto as he praised Mei chan for her sacrifice and her bravery.

"thats not all" said Kenshin as he sat next to Naruto and grabbed a plate of food. "On their long journey they were tired and hungry when our scouts surprisingly passed them. We offered them everything they needed, food, water, clothes, everything they needed to survive."

"what happened after that Kenshin?" Naruto asked as he ate some of his ramen.

Kenshin smiled as he spoke softly, "we offered them a place to stay in our village. I mean they were after all our cousin clan and we Uzumakis never turn our backs on our family." he said in a proud tone. "they happily agreed and followed us back to Uzushiogakure and ever since then they've lived happy lives here. Not to mention they've been hoping that Mei would one day return to them and thanks to you Naruto they will."

Kurumi was sitting on the right side of Kaguya as she looked over at the goddess, **"Lady Kaguya-sama I know that we have an allience with the leaf but we need something more than just a marriage agreement. What we need is something that will be worth enough to prove the leaf's loyalty."**

"We could ask for the life of that backstabbing Kushina" Ezra said as she was eager to chop off Kushina's head ever since Naruto told her of the abuse he suffered under her care.

Before Kaguya could even respond to that Naruto placed his ramen bowl down and looked over at the Anbu, "Now hold on there for a minute Ezra-hime. We can't just demand the life of Kushina even though we really want to kill her. Remember what my great great grandfather Shiron Uzumaki once said _'We are the Uzumaki we are a clan of Harmony. We never raise the sword to one of our own clan members be they disowned or otherwise. We are a family we love and care for our own'_ do you remember that Ezra?" he asked.

"Truer words have never been spoken" praised Kaguya. "You truely are like Shiron I can see so much of him in you." Kaguya had met Shiron a few times in her immortal life and she always found him funny but honorable. He was a man that she fell in love with but due to her immortal status she couldn't be with him. After all she would live forever and he wouldn't. But Shiron didn't mind that for he loved her to much to leave her. Their love lasted till the day he died in her arms where he promised to wait an eternity for her.

 **"Kaguya-sama?"** said Kurumi as she lightly shook her. **"you alright?"**

"Huh!?...what?" Kaguya said as she shook her head a little.

 **"you looked a little spaced out you sure your alright?"** the fox asked.

Kaguya looked towards the fox and nodded, "yes yes Kurumi chan I'm fine. I just spaced out a little bit." she giggled. She then looked towards the crowd who were mingling amoung one another. It was the largest celebration that they've ever celebrated in the village. Naruto was enjoying it completely, it was his real first birthday party. He never had one back at the leaf village aside from the big one that Minako planned on the day that he ran away. Guilt ached in his heart when he didn't attend the party that his loving mother Minako prepared for him, but he couldn't go because Kushina and the twins threatened to kill him if he even thought about going downstairs. It tore his heart in two when he hurt his mother's feelings but he didn't want to get beaten by Kushina or the twins. Suddenly he was brought out of his thoughts by his wife Kurumi.

 **"Naru chan"** she said as she looked at him. **"Happy birthday"** she said as she placed a long wrapped box in his lap. She could see the shocked look in his eyes when he saw how large her gift was.

"whoa Kurumi-hime this gift is just wow" Naruto said excitingly as he tore off the paper. He was so excited to see what his wife got him. When he opened the box he was shocked beyond belief at what it was. Thats right it was the staff of the Sixth Path Sage.

 **"Happy birthday Naru chan"** Kurumi smiled as she kissed his cheek. Soon Naruto pulled her into a deep kiss as it made the fox's tail stand on end. Kaguya laughed as she could see how much Kurumi was enjoying her thank you present.

"easy there Naruto" laughed Kenshin. "let the girl breathe a little air."

Naruto soon pulled away from the kiss as he released the fox. Kurumi panted as she was amazed at how amazing that kiss was.

"oops hehe sorry Kurumi-hime" Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

 **"It...its fine Naruto chan"** laughed Kurumi as she walked back over to Kaguya and sat down. Ezra was the next to give her gift, it was the blessed sword of the Uzumaki clan the Heaven blade one of the two most powerful swords in the world. It was a handcrafted silver blade with a angel wing handle that was forged by Kami-sama herself during the time of the Sage. It was once wielded by the Sixth Path's wife Leona Ootsutsuki. With it Leona created a sword style for it, she called it the Holy Light Style it was a blade that gathered nature chakra and its wielder's pure spirit infused together in perfect harmony with the blade its power was able to counter every evil it faced. Its counterpart was the Hell blade that was forged by Yami, Kami's little sister. It was a dark black blade with a blood red handle. Its power feeds on Mana and drains life from whatever is near it instead of its wielder. Plus it feeds off the evil within the wielders heart and soul. Yami forged it to bring out the evil in humanity, so to do that she created a powerful sword style that had brought so much destruction upon the mortal world. It was called the Oblivion Death Style and due to it's large amount of dark power Kami sealed the sword away deep beneath the earth where no mortal man would dare come seeking it's dark powers.

Naruto was amazed at the sight of the blade, "wow Ezra is this what I think it is?" he asked in a excited tone.

"Yes Naru chan this is the Heaven Blade forged by Kami-sama herself and tomorrow Kaguya-sama is going to teach you how to wield it since she was its last wielder." said Ezra as she saw how happy Naruto was due to the stars in his eyes.

Naruto jumped up and down, "Awesome I can't wait to try this new blade out."

Kaguya laughed at Naruto's excitement, "easy there Naru chan don't get to excited now come there are other people who want to give you there gifts." She saw Naruto sit down as she sighed in relief, _'man Naruto chan is really full of energy he definitely reminds me of Shiron-kun'_ she thought with a little smile.

Kenshin bowed his head towards Naruto as he gave him a couple of scrolls, they were the Uzumaki Scrolls of Sealing that contained every powerful seal that was ever made by the Uzumaki clan since its founding. "Happy birthday Naruto hehe from what I heard from Kurumi-sama you are quite the seal master I think these will help you improve your sealing abilities."

"thank you Kenshin-kun" said Naruto as he gave the samurai a hug which Kenshin happily returned.

"Now its time for my gift" Kaguya said as she stood up and faced the crowd. "everyone may I have your attention please!" she announced as it caught the attention of everyone in the room. "As you all know my grandson is now 11 years old and as such I hereby bestow upon him the clan headship of the Ootsutsuki clan" She was greeted with cheers and applause for her grandson. Naruto was shocked that he was now the clan head of the oldest and most powerful clan in the world.

 _'wow now I'm the clan head of Ootsutsuki clan that means I need a eighth wife and I think I know just the one to be next hime'_ he thought a smirk.

The party and the festival were in full swing as children were running around playing games at the booths and the adults chatting amoung one another. It was the greatest birthday that he had ever had in his whole entire life. Suddenly music started dancing as Kurumi walked towards Naruto.

 **"May I have this dance Naruto chan?"** Kurumi asked.

Naruto smirked as he took her hand into his, "of course my beautiful fox-hime I would be honored to dance with you."

As the music started Naruto and Kurumi danced the day away and it wasn't before long till everyone else joined in the dancing. Kaguya was dancing with Kenshin, and Ezra was dancing with one of her fellow Anbu. Half way through the songs that were playing Naruto danced with the other women of the Uzumaki clan, even some of the Terumi clan. It was such a beautiful festival and the greatest day of Naruto's life, a day where Naruto was having fun for the very first time in his life and the best part was no Kushina and no evil twins to spoil it for him.

 **-Konohagakure: Senju Compound-**

Kushina was working her ass off day in and day out plus today was her daughter's birthday and she couldn't even celebrate it with them since she was now a slave to the Senju clan head Tsunade, who was treating her like she was dirt on the bottom of her shoe. She was exhausted after spending the morning, taking out the trash, making breakfast, clean the living room, vaccum the rugs, wash the windows, clean the dishes, weed the garden, make the beds, change the bedsheets, and finally cleaning out the compound attic. It was so exhausting as she fell upon her bed in her small room.

"I...can't...take...it...anymore" panted Kushina as she laid her head on the pillow. "How could everything I have worked for go up in smoke. I mean the life that I always wanted for myself and my daughters all gone thanks to that demon brat Naruto!" she screamed as she pounded her fists on the mattress. "how I wish I could just have the power to end that brats existence I'd give anything to be rid of that brat anything!" she yelled.

 **-Uzushiogakure: Under the Temple of Kami: Deep under the Earth-**

The Hell blade pulsed red as it heard and felt the rage and hatred of Kushina. The blade fed off the mists that surrounded the angered red haired woman in Konoha. The blade was always drawn to hatred and rage it was its favorite food supply, and the more it fed upon the stronger it would get. Before it was sealed Yami had placed a curse on the blade that once it feels enough rage and hatred then it will break free and search for its new master or mistress. The blade started to pull against the chains that held it down. It wasn't powerful enough yet but one day it would be to destroy humankind once and for all.

 **-Konohagakure: Academy-**

Narumi and Mina were finally back into the ninja program thanks to the council who convinced their mother that the village needed more powerful kunoichi and having the twins as civilians wouldn't do the village any good since they started to show they had powerful affinities for Wind and Lightning that surpassed Minako and Kyoshi. The Yondaime had no choice but to let them back into the academy which displeased the other clan heads and the civilian council but Danza was able to persuade most of them to see things her way.

The class was getting ready to start as the students entered the classroom but sat far away from the devil twins as they know call them. Ever since it was revealed that the twins were really monsters in human skin and that they have been abusing Naruto, the creator of the Anti Rape Seal and the Virginity Guardian Seal they began to avoid them and treat them like the plague.

"well look who it is" sneered Kita Inuzuka. "if it isn't the disgraces to the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans oh wait you don't belong to either clan. I thought you two were banned from the academy I guess Danza had to blackmail Yondaime-sama to let you two back in." Kita blamed herself for not getting to know Naruto when they were young, she always took one of the twins word and she hated herself for it.

"Back off dog breath" growled Mina. "why don't you go chase a cat or something and we are still the most powerful out of all of you. True we are no longer an Uzumaki or Namikaze but we were trained by mother and Yondaime-sama when we were young so don't test our patience."

Narumi agreed with her sister, "thats right we are still stronger than you so don't start a fight that you know that you can not win." she smirked as she knew she won that arguement.

Kita grasped her fist as she was so close in punching that smile off Narumi's face when a hand was placed on her shoulder, she turned to see Shika Nara smiling at her.

"easy there Alpha female you'll get your chance to take these bitches down during taijutsu practice." she said with a kind smile.

"Thats right" said Hinata as she walked up to them. "Don't forget Kita from what we learned from the other teachers and citizens of the village that Naruto-sama was the youngest seal master at the age of seven." she said with much praise for the blonde boy.

"thats right I heard about that from Kyra-sama" Ino said as she and Sakura turned around in their seats to look at them. "Not to mention that Naruto-kun had a master affinity for all the elements including the wood style of Shodaime Hokage Hashiri Senju"

Sakura laughed, "its a miracle that Naru-chan is the only male in existence since the Sixth Path Sage to use chakra. It's a gift from Kami-sama"

Chloe was eating from a bag of chips as always, "you said it and from what I heard about him I now have a new dream to be as strong as Naruto."

Rock Leia pumped her fist into the air, "Me too Naruto chan has the ultimate power of youth and he will the greatest rival that I will one day face to test the true strength of my abilities."

The twins were growling that they were talking about the accomplishments of their ex brother. It drove them crazy completely crazy as their hatred for Naruto grew more and intense. Unknowing to everyone black mists were radiating off them and flowing out of the village and towards Uzushiogakure.

 **-Uzushiogakure: Under the Temple of Kami: Deep beneath the Earth-**

The sword fed upon more of the hate that was drawing towards it. The energy went deep underground as it reached the sword, the mist surrounded it as it was absorbed into the blade. The hatred was intense and its power was off the charts. Suddenly the blade blackened as a voice spoke from it.

 **"Yes! so much hatred coming from these three mortals" the voice cackled. "They are the perfect food supply to help me regain the strength I need to break free from these accursed chains."** The blade let out a very dark laugh as it echoed loudly.

 **-Uzushiogakure: Royal Training Grounds-**

"Hey Kaguya-sama, Kenshin-kun, Kurumi-hime" said Naruto with a smile. Kaguya, Kenshin, and Kurumi gave him a acknowledging nod as Kaguya answered him.

"Good Morning Naruto chan" said Kaguya.

"You said you guys needed to see me?" he asked as he knelt down.

"thats right Naruto" said Ezra as she jumped down from the tree and landed next to Kenshin. "We are going to become your teachers in every area of your studies that you will be learning for next year."

Naruto went wide eyed at what he was told, "really all three of you? what will you each train me in?" he asked.

"I will train you in Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu plus the Holy Light Sword style when you learn to wield the Heaven Blade" said Kaguya.

"I will be training you in Taijutsu and Genjutsu" smiled Ezra.

"and I will be training you in Kenjutsu" smirked Kenshin.

 **"and as for me"** Kurumi smirked. **"I'm going to train you in Elemental Manipulation, and how to control my chakra and trust me it's going to hurt a lot"** she laughed as Naruto was a little afraid but he couldn't show fear in the presence of the nine tailed fox.

"Bring it on!" yelled Naruto as he stood proud. "do your worst!"

Kaguya smirked, "that's my boy! just remember Naruto, you and Kurumi are the future rulers and leaders of Uzushiogakure. It will be your responsibility to protect the people of our nation. Plus you have to remember it isnt the people that serve you but you as their leader serve them."

"And to be a great leader you will need to learn many differents things, which we will help you learn by teaching you some of our expertise." said Ezra.

Kenshin smiled at him, "thats all the people of Uzushiogakure ask of you Naruto-sama. Oh and before I forget Karin Uzumaki, Kaguya's assistant will be training you in politics and economics."

"I remember Karin, she's one of the first friends that I made when I first came here" smiled Naruto. "I just wish she could stop stalking me once in a while its creepy."

Kurumi laughed, **"don't worry Naruto-sama leave that fangirl to me I'll beat the fangirlishness out of her"**

Naruto nodded his head in thanks to his wife as he stood up and looked at Kaguya, "Kaguya chan since I'm the clan head of your clan I will need another wife I know your my fifth wife but I've decided to take an eighth wife. I mean I have Ezra-hime, Minako-chan, Kyra-hime, Izumi chan, Kurumi-hime, Mei-hime and finally you "

This shocked them as Kenshin asked him which woman that he had in mind. Kurumi however had an idea of who it was. Naruto smirked as he took a small breath.

"Anko Mitarashi, the snake mistress of Konohagakure." he proclaimed. "She was a lot like me I mean many of the villagers of the leaf hate her due to her being Orochi's student and I want her to live in a place where she won't be given hateful glares or be attacked because of who she once was. Besides I bet she and Mei-hime will get along great." he laughed as he knew that Anko would definitely like Mei.

"you may have a point Naru chan" smiled Ezra. "why don't you send a letter to the leaf about your choice to marry Anko Mitarashi then we'll start training afterwards."

Naruto nodded as he bowed his head to his wives Kurumi, Kaguya, and Ezra, and his teacher Kenshin as he left the room to send a letter to his mother Minako.

 **-Konohagakure: Hokage's Office-**

Minako was in her office going over the folders of many of the students in the academy. Kita Inuzuka, Shika Nara, Chloe Akimichi, Shina Aburame, Satsuki Uchiha, Rock Leia, TenTen, Nejia Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, and Ino Yamanaka's test results for their abilities and intelligence were beyond that of normal genin, they put in so much work and effort they were all prodigies that brought honor to their clans. But the twins Narumi and Mina, their tests were above average but not near prodigy level as the other students. The only things her ex daughters were good in was Ninjutsu, everything else such as Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, and Genjutsu was below average. They had book smarts that was good but that wouldn't really help you in the ninja world since you need skills more than book smarts.

"Well my ex daughters are improving their ninja skills at least thats a good sign" Minako sighed as she kept looking over the folders. "The clan heirs are really showing the power of their clans and their skills are really impressive hehe reminds me of myself when I was their age."

Suddenly a phoenix appeared in the office in a blaze of fire. Minako was in awe at the majestic bird but then noticed the note that was tied to its leg. The phoenix landed on her shoulder as the Yondaime carefully took the note from its leg and unravelled it.

 _ **Dear Minako-Hime**_

 _ **Its me Naruto. How are things in the village? I hope those damn sisters and ex mother of mine shapened up since they were disowned from the clans. Though I highly doubt it but anyway I've just become the clan head of Kaguya-hime's clan, the Ootsutsuki clan and I need to take another wife. So I would like to ask for the hand of Anko Mitarashi in marriage, she's a lot like me Kaa chan and I believe that she can live a better life within the walls of Uzushiogakure. Plus I've had a crush on her since I was five and I know that Mei chan will get along with her just fine**_

 _ **Aside from that I miss you, Kyra chan, and Izumi-hime I think about you everyday and everyday I look forward to the day that I take all three of you as my wives. Don't tell Izumi or Kyra-hime this but you are the most beautiful out of all three of you. I await yours and Anko's response.**_

 _ **Love**_

 _ **Prince Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju-Ootsutsuki**_

 _ **Prince of Uzushiogakure**_

 _ **Clan Head of The Uzumaki Clan**_

 _ **Clan Head of The Namikaze Clan**_

 _ **Clan Head of The Senju Clan**_

 _ **Clan Head of The Ootsutsuki Clan**_

Minako blushed a wild red when Naruto told her that she was the most beautiful woman. She agreed not to tell Izumi and Kyra even though she would love to rub it in their faces. But she was also a little shocked that Naruto chose to take on an eighth wife so quickly, he was supposed to enjoy his childhood not thinking about marriage. For crying out loud he was only 11 years old for Kami's sake, but he was the prince of Whirlpool so she had no say in what he wanted in his life. However she wondered why he chose to take Anko as his sixth wife, it couldn't be the reason that she was like him, no it had to be something more deeper than that. She then called for her Anbu.

"Neko!" Minako screamed as Neko appeared before her.

"Yes Yondaime-sama?" she asked.

"I need you to bring Anko Mitarashi to me I have some information that I need to discuss with her."

"Hai" said Neko as she vanished in smoke.

After Neko vanished from the office, Minako laid back into her chair as she let out a small laugh, "well my little Naruto looks like your building yourself quite the harem"

 **-Konohagakure: Dango Stand-**

The Snake mistress was at her favorite dango shop enjoying a plate of delicious dango. She was addicted to the stuff as most of the villagers say. To Anko dango was the food of the goods, she remembered when she used to argue with Naruto about how dango was better than ramen. They use to argue for days on end about the subject which was the snake mistress's most favorite memory.

 _'I wonder how that gaki is doing in Uzushiogakure?'_ Anko thought as she took a bite of her dango.

She remembered when she first met Naruto, it was back when Naruto was three years old when she found him in a alley way in a cardboard box. She asked him what he was doing there and the gaki told her that Kushina had locked him out of the compound on purpose. That angered her beyond words so she let the kid crash at her place. Ever since that day they shared a brother-sister relationship and they became inseperable. Until the day he ran away from the village. She fell into a deep depression for a few weeks, in fact a few times her depression got so bad she assaulted Kushina and the twins after she found out they were the reason Naruto ran away. If it wasn't for Minako, she would be in jail for putting Kushina and her twin daughters in the hospital with near death injuries. She wanted to kill the three of them but she knew her little gaki would never want her to waste her life on revenge so she kept her distance from the now ex Uzumaki-Namikazes.

"Anko Mitarashi" said Neko as she appeared before her.

"Yeah? who's asking?" she growled as she looked at the Anbu.

"Lady Minako-sama has asked you to come to her office, for she has information that she wants to share with you. I was asked to bring you to her." Neko said firmly.

Anko finished her dango as she paid the man and got out of her seat and looked at Neko, "alright Neko chan lets go see what Minako chan wants to tell me" she said as Neko grabbed her shoulder and they both vanished in a puff of smoke.

 **-Konohagakure: Hokage's Office-**

Minako finished filing her paperwork as she saw Neko appear in her office with Anko at her side. She nodded to the Anbu and asked her to leave. Neko nodded her head as she walked out the office door and closed it behind her. Anko sat down as she looked at the Yondaime.

"So Minako" said Anko. "I was told you had some secret information you wanted to share with me?"

Minako nodded her head, "yes Anko chan I got a letter from Naruto that he was named the clan head of the Ootsutsuki Clan and that he needs a eighth wife."

"Wow! I didn't know that little gaki was a ladies man" Anko teased.

"Oh he mostly definitely is" Minako chuckled. "In fact he has asked for you to become his eighth wife Anko."

Anko fell back in her chair as she quickly got back up, "What! Naru chan wants me as his eighth wife? are you absolutely sure?" she asked wondering if this was a joke.

The Yondaime shook her head, "its not a joke Anko chan he sent a letter asking for your hand in marriage, he said something about you living in a more happy environment where you won't be glared at or hated for being Orochi's former student and for the fact that he was secretly in love with you."

Anko blushed as she didnt think Naruto liked her that much, but on the other hand he was the only kid in the whole village that treated her like a real person and now he wants to marry her. She cried tears of joy as she wiped them from her eyes, "Yondaime-sama I would be honored to become Naruto's eighth wife"

Minako nodded her head as she took a pen and wrote a reply to her son. When she was finished she tied the note to the phoenix's leg as the bird chirped and burst into flames.

 **There you go everyone hope you enjoyed the chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone this is going to be the most intense chapter of the story as Naruto begins his training.**

Kaguya and Naruto arrived to an unknown land that no mortal even knew existed besides Kurumi and Kaguya herself. The land was as beautiful as one would dream of, the grass was as green as emeralds, the rivers shimmered like moonlights, its sparkling waters free of any pollution of any kind. The forests were large and vast filled with the most beautiful and exotic of creatures. Nature itself was a pure environment here and Naruto could see that it was like a angelic paradise.

"oh my Kami" said Naruto as he was in such awe at the sight of the unknown land. "Kaguya-hime where are we?"

"I have transported us to a very secret and well hidden realm that every mortal believe is just a myth" she said as she breathed in the fresh air around her. "welcome Naru-chan to the Sacred Land of The Spirits, a place where everything is clean and pure, no violence, no pollution, no evil of any kind thanks to the seals placed on it by Kurumi chan centuries ago."

"its breathe taking Kaguya" Naruto smiled as he continued to follow his grandmother to the location of his training.

After a half hour walk they came to a large tree located in the North East section near a large waterfall. Naruto was a little nervous at first but Kaguya placed her hand on his shoulder as she gave him a warm smile which Naruto returned. Moving slowly Naruto entered the hollow entrance with Kaguya behind him. They walked to a large staircase that led to the bottom floor which was fifty feet down which wasn't a problem as Naruto grabbed Kaguya and went through a couple of one handed hand signs and teleported them to the bottom. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs they found a golden gate with carvings of a phoenix on each side of the doors.

"Where does this door lead Kaguya chan?" asked Naruto.

"This door leads to the underground temple training grounds" Kaguya smirked. "you see Naruto before I came into power as the Rabbit Goddess, I ate the shinji fruit and gained a power that you humans call chakra. When I gained these powers I was instantly greeted by a phoenix, who told me that for me to keep this power I had to prove I was worthy so they brought me to this very spot where I was trained to the very limits." she explained as she walked to the golden gate. It had been centuries since she'd been here and she was also very aware that her teachers might still inhabit the temple.

Naruto had stars in his eyes after hearing the story of his grandmother's training that she recieved from fire birds. He thought it was super awesome and that he wanted to try it, after all he was the new clan head of the Ootsutsuki clan and he had to live up to that title. Taking a deep breathe Naruto walked towards the gate and knocked on the doors. The doors opened with a loud creak as a powerful wind blew over him, it felt like someone breathing down your neck but Naruto didn't want to give into fear as he walked through the gate. Upon entering Naruto placed his hand on the wall closest to him as seals were applied to them causing light to emit from them, lighting up the room. He gasped in awe at the majesty of the temple, it was like the ones that those of royalty would have but this far surpassed any temple mortal rulers could ever built.

"this is the greatest place I have ever been too" praised Naruto. "Plus I can sense ancient power that is lost to us mortals" Which was true the power Naruto felt was warm, but powerful and he couldn't help but feel a little afraid. 'damn I wish Kurumi-hime was here with us after all she doesn't fear ancient power, after all she's the most feared being on earth.' he thought as he turned to look at his grandmother who was looking at some old writing on the walls.

 **"Welcome Kaguya its been a long time"** a voice said as it echoed through the chamber.

The Rabbit Goddess turned around as pillars of flames came into the air and surrounded the chamber. The flames swished and swirled until it took on the form of a large phoenix and a biju sized one at that as it flapped its wings with a heated gust. She and Naruto shielded their eyes from the light that was shining upon them. The majestic bird looked down and saw her old student Kaguya and a young boy who she thought was an Uzumaki due to the red hair. The phoenix soared down towards a golden throne at the end of the chamber and sat upon it. It then folded its wings around itself as its body glew a bright silvery light. As the light died down its wings unfolded revealing a woman with long hair made of fire wearing a golden amazonion armor with a phoenix symbol on her chest plate. Her golden eyes gazed upon the young boy, who's energy was very strange to her.

Kaguya quickly got to her knees and bowed her head, "Great Lady Phoenix Yuna its an honor to be in your presence once again."

 **"Rise my pupil there is no need to bow to me"** Yuna laughed as Kaguya stood up. She then looked towards the young red head who wasn't afraid of her in the least. _**'hmmmm this young man is interesting, he isn't afraid of me and this power of his where is it coming from?'**_ she asked herself as she thought for a minute. Her eyes glowed white as she saw the boys chakra network which shocked her beyond comprehension since men were not able to use chakra at all. She knew that after the Six Path Sage died. But here was a boy no older than eleven years old with the capacity to use it. _**'Could he be the one that was prophesied to be the one to unite the world under a banner of peace?'**_ she thought as she continued to stare at Naruto. Naruto could see that the woman was gazing at him and it was really making him feel a little uncomfortable.

"Um excuse me Lady Yuna may you please stop staring at me its making me a little uncomfortable" he said in the most respectable tone as he didn't want to offend the queen of phoenixes.

Yuna laughed as she stood up from her throne, **"forgive me young one its just a little shocking to see a man able to wield chakra thats all."**

"yeah I get that a lot" Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

Yuna then gave a serious look on her face, **"On to more pressing matters I've been waiting for you little one for a very long time."**

Naruto tilted his head in confusion, "what do you mean Lady Yuna?" he asked as he wondered what the phoenix meant by that.

 **"Simple there was a prophecy about a powerful child that had a hidden power and I believe that was you."** She stated as she noticed a blade tied to his waist. She gasped as she recognized that silver blade anywhere after all she helped Kami create it all those years ago. **"I see you have the Heaven's Blade that Kami and I forged together centuries ago which means it has chosen you as its wielder which confuses me."**

Kaguya stepped forward and knelt down, "Yuna-sama my Anbu commander Ezra Uzumaki gave that blade to Naruto on his 11th birthday. Since Ezra was its last wielder she believed that Naruto would be the best choice to wield it. But from what I noticed the blade had accepted him when he first held it, I could see with my Rinnegan the blade's power fused with Naru chan's own chakra thus accepting him." she explained.

The Phoenix queen pondered a little at what her pupil told her, _**'hmmm if thats true than I must train Naruto to use the blade. Plus I could train him in the Phoenix Style jutsus, who knows maybe one day he will replace me as head of the phoenixes.'**_ she thought with a smile till she cleared her throat. **"Alright Kaguya it seems you brought young Naruto to train here is that right?"** she asked the Rabbit Goddess.

"That's right Yuna-sama" said Kaguya with a proud tone in her voice.

 **"Very well"** she stated as she looked at Naruto. **"alright Naruto lets test your abilities with that blade, are you ready tomato?"** she smirked.

Naruto got into his raging whirlpool taijutsu stance as he growled, "NEVER CALL ME TOMATO I HATE THAT NAME!" He then charged at Yuna.

Yuna's body became surrounded by golden streaks as she charged forward as well. She grabbed Naruto's arms as he was slammed into the ground.

 _'Ouch! man this lady doesn't mess around'_ Naruto thought as he got up. "Man that hurt as badly as Tsunade's Super Strength."

Naruto jumped higher using the Kitsune Telekenitic Walk that Kurumi-hime taught him before he left on his training trip. He then charged towards the phoenix queen as he prepared for evasive action.

 **"Fenikkususutairu: Taika ribasu-jutsu (Phoenix Style: Great Fire Rebirth Jutsu)"** Yuna screamed as she took a deep breath and launched a large amount of fire that was similar to Mara Uchiha's Great Fire Destruction Jutsu but far more powerful and far more dangerous.

Naruto gasped as he quickly went through hand signs, **"Mizu no sutairu: Uzumaki wa kozui-jutsu (Water Style: Uzumaki Raging Flood Jutsu)** A trigram appeared in front of Naruto as large amounts of raging water flooded the room, extinguishing the raging flames. Naruto then soon appeared behind the phoenix and kicked her in the back of the head sending her crashing into the wall as it left a large crack.

The Phoenix Queen coughed up a little blood as she looked up at Naruto with a smile, **"Good Naruto very good I can see that you were trained very well plus you were able to combine fuinjutsu with a water jutsu to create your own technique, I'm very impressed."** she said with tons of praise.

"Well I had great teachers back in Uzushiogakure to thank for that" Naruto said with a smirk as he went through more hand signs, **"Shiringusutairu: Chakurachen kosoku (Sealing Style: Chakra Chain Restraint)"** he said as chains made of pure white erupted from his body and headed towards Yuna.

Yuna dodged a few chains before she was completely restrained as she started to struggle, **"Why..Why cant I move?"** she growled as the chains squeezed her. **"Damn these chains I can feel them feeding off my chakra, what's going on Naruto?"** she screamed, demanding an answer.

Naruto jumped down from the ceiling and landed in front of her, "its simple its my Chakra Chain Restraint Seal, it causes the Uzumaki chakra chains to bind the target, and upon restraint it unleashes small tendrils that attach itself to your skin and feeds off your chakra thus weakening you to a weak like state making it easier for me to finish you off." he finished explaining with a smirk till he gasped as Yuna vanished in a swirl of golden fire and reappeared behind him. Before he could move she touched the back of his neck and a jolt of lightning shocked his nervous system rendering him temporarily paralyzed.

 **"Like it Naruto its my specialty, its called Fenikkusushiringusutairu: Enjerutatchi mahi (Phoenix Sealing Style: Angel Touch Paralysis), once its applied to an enemy it temporarily paralyzes their nervous system thanks to electric current that surges through the seal."** she laughed as Naruto sighed and forfeited the match. She smirked as she removed the seal from his body till it vanished in a poof of smoke. _**'Kage Bunshin'**_ she said with a slight gasp.

Naruto unleashed the Heaven's blade as he swung it hard, **"Kami no seinaru hi (Holy Fire of Kami)"** The sword glew bright silver as six crescent forms of light rapidly fired at Yuna, who quickly folded her wings around her body to defend herself. The crescents of light hit Yuna's body as it pushed her towards the golden gate door.

Yuna unfolded her wings and laughed, **"not bad kid you know one of the abilities of the sword"** she said as she got into a stance, **"but you'll have to do more than that to beat me."**

Naruto growled, _'this woman really knows how to get on someone's nerves'_ He then made a downward stance as he slashed the blade downwards, **"Tenshi no oshioki (Angelic Punishment)"** An arch of white energy fired at the queen as she used dodged it with intense speed and fired blazing hot feathers from her majestic wings at him. He dodged it by switching himself with a phoenix statue. _'damn that was close.'_ he thought as he was really panting.

Yuna screeched as she turned into her phoenix form and flew above the exhausted Naruto. She opened her mouth as flames started to gather into it. It was her most powerful technique the **Fenikkusu no seishinbakudan (The Phoenix Spirit Bomb)**. It was similar to the Tailed Beast Bomb which Naruto began to notice. Yuna could see Naruto slowly getting up as he stood before her with the Heaven's blade in his hands. She could see so much determination in his eyes, it was the determination of a man who would never surrender no matter that cost. As Yuna gathered enough flames she shot the fireball towards Naruto, who rose the Heaven's blade above his head.

 **"Kitsune supirittobaria (Kistune Spirit Barrier)"** he quickly said as the blade shot silver fire above Naruto and poured out a barrier shaped like Kurumi as its tails wrapped around him. When The Phoenix Spirit Bomb connected with the barrier it caused a massive explosion which caused massive damage to the temple training ground.

"Naruto chan" Kaguya screamed as the explosion died down. She was worried that Naruto didn't survive but soon she gasped in excitement as Naruto was just fine. His Kitsune Spirit unwrapped its tails as her Naruto chan was unharmed by the blast of Yuna's most powerful technique.

Naruto coughed as his kitsune spirit vanished. He collapsed to the ground as Kaguya rushed over and wrapped her arms around him, "oh Naru chan" As she started to heal his body as she could see that he took a lot of damage from the fight against Yuna. She was shocked that Naruto withstood Yuna's attacks and came close to defeating her which was really impressive considering his age.

Yuna returned to her human form as she was really bruised from the fight. She hadn't had a good fight like this in a very long time. This boy that she faced really gave her the greatest fight she ever had, plus he was now one of toughest and most respected opponents she had ever had the pleasure of fighting, _**'man Naruto really gave me quite the fight, no one besides the Six Path Sage was able to hurt me in battle. this boy will do great things in the future'** _ she smiled as she began to heal herself. After healing herself she walked over to Kaguya, who was healing her grandson. She then looked down at Naruto, **"Excellent work, Naruto you are the second person in existence that was able to hurt me in battle, you showed me so much potential, and skill."**

Naruto laughed a little, "hehe thanks Yuna-sama I do my best to impress people" He winced a little as his grandmother was healing his wounds.

Yuna knelt down to him as she smiled, **"I can see that and as a reward for almost defeating me you will sign my phoenix summoning contract. Plus I will be teaching you my fighting styles as well."** She could see the shocked expression on his face as she giggled, **"Unless of course you don't want too."** she said as Naruto shook his head.

"No! No! I would love to sign your contract Yuna-sama it would be an honor" Naruto smiled as Kaguya helped him sit up. "so where do I sign?" he asked with an excited tone.

Yuna walked over to a large phoenix statue behind her throne and removed a golden scroll from its beak. She then walked back towards Naruto as she laid it down and unrolled it. As Naruto could see there was a couple of names on the scroll, he could see the names Hagoromo Ootsutsuki, Ashura Senju, Lyra Senju, Marina Uchiha, Sandra Namikaze, and Yumi Uzumaki. They were all the phoenix summoners before him but they were all crossed out which meant they were deceased.

Before Naruto signed the contract he looked at Yuna, "forgive me Lady Yuna may I ask what your last name is? he asked.

 **"Of course young Naruto my full name is Yuna Kazama"** she said in a proud voice.

"Wait your a Kazama?" Naruto asked shockingly. "I thought the Kazama Clan died at the hands of the Jyuubi. How are you still alive?"

Yuna sighed as she sat down next to Naruto as she started to tell her story, **"You see Naruto my clan was the first clan that was taught to wield chakra by the Six Path Sage. We were his students until the birth of his two sons Ashura Senju and Indra Uchiha."** she smiled as she remembered Ashura. **"I remember when I was a kid I loved Ashura he was such a funny guy and very kind."**

"Sounds like you liked him a lot" Naruto smiled.

Yuna nodded her head, **"yes I did I loved him very much. We spent every day together, taking walks, talking about our favorite things, practicing jutsus together ooh it was love at first sight."** she smiled until it dropped. **"However Indra was jealous of his brother because he was in love with me also. He tried to pursue me many times but I always rejected him. It drove him insane with rage till the day he killed me."**

Naruto and Kaguya gasped in horror, "killed you?...how did he kill you?" Naruto asked wanting to know.

 **"It was during a cold winter night when Indra wanted to show me something. He said it was a surprise set up by Ashura. And being the young naive kid that I was I followed him and believe me it was something I will never forget. He brought me to the edge of the mountains and when we got there I felt a blade pierce me from behind. Indra then revealed if he couldn't have me no one could and so he left me there to freeze to death."**

Naruto was seething with rage that Indra would something so foul, so degrading to his brother's girlfriend. _'Poor Yuna I can't believe that Uchiha bastard would kill her just like that.'_ he thought as he was letting off some killer intent which Kaguya and Yuna felt.

Yuna placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled, **"I suddenly woke up in a temple where I was being healed by some fire birds which I later discovered were phoenixes. They found me in the snow bleeding to death and somehow due to me being a pure spirit they decided to gift me with the power of the Phoenix. However the price was high I had to become immortal and I had to give up my love for Ashura. At first I refused but when they said I could still protect Ashura and keep him safe I accepted. I may have lost the chance to be with my beloved Ashura but I always loved him."** she said in a firm but proud tone as she then took a breathe. **"I then visited the Six Path Sage Hagoromo and revealed to him what happened to me. He was downright furious with Indra as was Ashura when he found that his own brother killed me."**

"So you gifted Hagoromo and Ashura Senju your contract so they could call upon you and the other phoenixes for help." said Kaguya.

 **"that's right Kaguya I did and for centuries I have helped and protected the Senju clan."** she said with a warm smile.

Naruto's respect for the phoenix queen grew imense as he bit his thumb and signed his name under Yumi's name with his blood. Kaguya cried tears of joy that her son has gained another powerful ally for Uzushiogakure. After signing his name Yuna rolled it up and gave it to Naruto, who proudly accepted it with open arms.

"Yuna-sama I am proud to be your summoner and I swear to you right here and now that I will rebuild the Senju clan to its former glory that I promise you." he said as he swore on his nindo.

 **"What do you mean rebuild the Senju clan?"** Yuna asked.

Naruto sweatdropped, "sorry Lady Yuna I forgot to tell you my full name, my name is Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki-Senju-Ootsutsuki."

 **"You are a Senju and a Ootsutsuki?"** she asked shockingly.

Naruto nodded his head, "that's right my mother was actually Princess Nagini Uzumaki-Senju and my other mom was Minako Namikaze The Yellow Flash of Konohagakure. Plus Kaguya-hime is my grandmother but she's also my wife."

 **"What? you're marrying your own grandmother?"** Yuna yelled.

Naruto giggled, "trust me Lady Yuna, Kaguya-hime is to beautiful like you to be a grandmother" he said as it made both his grandmother and Yuna blush madly.

Naruto and Kaguya left the temple after being tested by Lady Yuna of the Phoenix. Lady Yuna declared Naruto, her greatest rival and the new summoner of the phoenix contract. It was the first step of training for Naruto and since Naruto seemed to use of the blade's powers she might not need to teach him much about using the blade. But there was many other fighting styles for the Heaven's Blade and she was going to be there to ensure that he used it right.

 _ **Meanwhile in Konohagakure**_

It was a few weeks till graduation day as Iruna Umino and Mizumi looked upon the potential kunoichi that would one day serve and protect their village and feed the flames of the Will of Fire. The two chunins gazed upon their students, in the front row was Nejia Hyuuga, with her best friends Rock Leia, Tenten and Kita Inuzuka, the youngest daughter of Tsume, clan head of the Inuzuka. Beside them were Yakumo Kurama, Hinata Hyuuga, Shina Aburame, and Sakura Haruno. Behind them in the second row sat the Uchiha twins Satsuki and Shira Uchiha, their usual scowls present. They were Naruto's closest friends and his little sisters since his biological sisters depised his existance. Next to them were Shika Nara, her best friends Chloe Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka, the daughters of Shiva Nara, Chozi Akimichi, and Inoichi Yamanaka. In the back row was Mina and Narumi Lionheart, since their disownment Kushina and her daughters registered themselves under a new clan name. Narumi and Mina were still determined to prove that they are still powerful even without the power of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans.

As Iruna and Mizumi roll called the students they reached the last student on their list. Iruna smiled as she looked up the students, "everyone we have a fellow student joining us today and from what the Yondaime told us she's quite the prodigy. Everyone please welcome Mai Uchiha, the student of Izumi Uchiha" The door soon opened to reveal a young girl with long black hair that reached to her waist, she wore a dark blue shirt with the uchiha crest on the back along with black shorts. From what they could see she was a little shy around new people still and that was okay after all as Izumi once taught her that you don't need a lot of friends just a few that you can trust.

"Hello everyone I'm Mai Uchiha and my dream to surpass Naruto-kun and become Hokage" she said in a shy but loud tone in her voice. The entire class minus Narumi and Mina welcomed her. Mai smiled as she felt that this was going to be the greatest day of her life, she would make Izumi proud of her and become the greatest kunoichi in the world.

 _ **Later that Afternoon**_

"Please! Please! Stop" Mai begged.

The two figures just laughed at her, laughed at her pain, her pleas, her fear. Soon hands wrapped around each of her wrists and each ankle. Her shirt and shorts long since torn and bloody, chaffed her skin. Blood ran down her once soft skin and over patches of already dried blood. She cried loudly as she struggled against the hold. More laughter was heard as she felt a fist hit her stomach hard. She fell back to the hard stone breathless. One of the two assaulters above Mai gave a cruel laugh at her pain.

"Why are you doing this?" she screamed. "please tell me!"

"You know why you filthy Uchiha" snarled Mina as she took a kunai from her pouch and stabbed her in the leg. She smirked as she heard the Uchiha's painful screams which no one could hear thanks to the silencing seals on a shed in the forest of death where the torture was taking place.

"You worship that bastard weakling brother of ours when you should be worshiping us" growled Narumi as she went through hand signs for the chidori that Kyoshi once taught her, **"CHIDORI"** she screamed as she plunged the blade through Mai's chest barely missing her heart.

Mai sobbed as the Lionheart twins laughed their heads off. At that moment Mai could see their cruelty, their hatred, their desire for revenge against Naruto-kun. She could see it all and right now she believed that they believe hurting her will hurt Naruto kun and break him. But she wouldn't let that happen no not one bit. She screamed again as Narumi cut her chest with her katana laced with poison that their mother made a couple of days ago. It was a poision mixture of snake and spider venom.

Mina laughed, "we've tortured you enough" She then stood up and looked at her sister Narumi, who quickly sheathed her blade.

"Oh and before we forget" said Narumi with an evil smirk, "there is no cure for that venom" She laughed as she looked to see Mai's shocked expression as she went through hand signs, "also we can't have you revealing this to the Yondaime so we are going to erase your memories of this you damn Uchiha, **Shiringusutairu: Memoripaji-jutsu (Sealing Style: Memory Purge Jutsu)"** Soon Mai's memory of the attack was erased and she was left to die in the forest until she was discovered ten minutes later by Anko who smelled her blood from a couple of miles away.

 _ **Konohagakure: Hospital**_

She was rushed to the hospital as Tsunade was alerted of the situation. Upon arrival she was taken from Anko and placed on a stretcher and rushed into surgery. Tsunade and Shizune stood on either side of her as they placed their hands over her body and emmited a light green glow from them. They stood still as they focused on the unconscious, bleeding Uchiha.

A while later Mai's eyes fluttered open. She looked at Tsunade and Shizune on either side of her as the green light vanished. Tsunade leaned down and asked Mai if she was feeling alright. Mai couldn't really hear her though. As for her vision, everything was a little blurred at first until she passed out once again a few seconds later. She woke up four hours later as she looked around the room to see her family and Minako standing around her with worried looks on their faces.

"Tsunade-sama...where am I?" she asked.

"Your in the hospital Mai-chan" Tsunade replied.

"I...was attacked Tsuande-sama but for some reason I can't remember who did it I...I'm sorry" she cried as tears streamed down her face.

Mikoto leaned forward and hugged her upset niece. Mai wrapped her arms around Tsuande's neck, holding on to her tightly. She cried into her shoulder for a good half hour before she calmed herself down. Mikoto sat beside her on the bed as she looked at Mai for a few seconds before speaking.

"Mai while you were in surgery we discovered a new poison that was coursing through your body and I'm sorry to say that Tsunade can't nullify it I'm really sorry Mai chan"

Mai gasped in horror as she looked at her Aunt, "No! it can't be I was going to become Hokage and surpass Naruto kun." she cried as she realized that her dream was no longer going to be a reality. "Please Aunt Mikoto there must be something you can do"

Tsuande shook her head, "I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do." she said sadly. "The poison will course through your body and it will kill you after about six hours." The medic looked down upon the crying girl as she turned away. Suddenly the door barged open as Kyra came in and it looked like she was in a real happy mood.

"Naruto-chan has arrived and he said he knows the solution that will save Mai's life he's waiting for us in the Senju compound." Kyra smiled as the people in the hospital room were shocked that Naruto was in town and that he had the cure for the poison.

 _ **Senju Compound**_

Everyone stood there, held in suspense like a flower that just began to bloom. Mai stood before two large wooden doors that were lined with nature's rings and patterns. She took a deep breathe as the young Uchiha pushed them open, the bright light that poured through the entrance dazzled her as her eyes fell upon her role model and big brother figure Naruto Uzumaki. He was dressed in a kimono that was very similar to his great great great Grandmother Mito Uzumaki. His bright dark red hair was so vibrant it put most Uzumakis to shame. His ocean blue eyes gazed softly upon young Mai as he gave a warm smile.

"Naruto-sama we've brought Mai Uchiha like you asked." Kyra spoke as she bowed her head in respect.

Naruto nodded to Kyra as he returned his gaze upon Mai. He gave a slight yet warm smile as he reached out his hand to Mai, "Please come closer my dear."

Mai tried to fight off the nerves that caused her pale hand to tremble as she walked towards her brother figure. She slowly reached out her hand as Naruto gently took it into his. Mai gave a small gasp as she looked up into Naruto's smiling face. She slowly sunk to her knees, her heart crushed with worry.

Naruto ran his fingers through Mai's raven black hair, he stroked the Uchiha's head gently to comfort her from what laid ahead for her, as he spoke softly to her.

"We are alike, you and I. I was forced to become Kurumi's vessel too. I can only imagine the shock you felt when you learned of this, how sad you must have been and how you suffered. My dear Mai you can tell me the truth. You don't have to hold everything inside"

Calming herself Mai replied, her voice no more than a whisper, "yes I was attacked by two kunoichi and I was poisoned with an unknown and uncurable poison. Lady Tsuande said there was no cure for it and I am afraid that I will never be able to accomplish my dream of being Hokage and surpassing you Naruto nee san"

Sensing the young Uchiha girl's turmoil and despair, he spoke softly hoping his words would hold true to her young heart.

"Listen closely Mai, neither of us can escape our fate as Kurumi-chan's vessel, however her chakra will help cure the poison within your body. I have discussed this with my wife Kurumi and she has agreed to have you as her new jinchuuriki knowing that it will save your life." Naruto said softly.

"But...Nee san" said Mai as she was shocked that her brother was surrendering his tailed beast to her to save her from dying.

"Don't worry Mai I'll be alright...and there is something you must understand. There is a way to find happiness if you must live even as a jinchuuriki. I found love within my village Uzushiogakure and everyone in it."

Mai looked up at her brother figure once more, "but how can I truely find happiness if I am a jinchuuriki?" she asked with a sad tone.

"As my great great grandmother Mito Uzumaki once said the first step is to fill ourselves with love. Then even if we have to live as the nine tails jinchuuriki, we can still find a way to be happy." he said softly.

Mikoto and the others were shocked that Naruto was going to surrender the Kyuubi to the Uchiha clan. They know that the vessel dies when the tailed beast is extracted from them. Naruto was met with many shouts of disapprovement and worry. But Naruto shot them down as he told them that he will survive the extraction.

 _ **Inside the seal**_

 **"I believe this really is good bye Naruto chan"** asked Kurumi sadly.

Naruto shook his head, "No it isn't Kurumi chan I'm going to split you into two I'm going to seal your twin sister Kyumi the brown Kyuubi into Mai."

Kurumi was shocked that Naruto was actually going to seal her Yang half into the Uchiha. She originally thought that he was going to seal her into Mai. **"Naruto kun don't ever scare me like that again I truely thought you were going to give up on me and leave me forever."** she cried.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Kurumi as she whispered to her, "I would never give you away Kurumi. You are my whole life and besides your Yang half is really mean not to mention she hates us." Which was true, Kyumi, the Yang half of the nine tails hated Naruto with a passion but respected him at the same time. But Kurumi truely believed her twin sister had a gentle side and Mai would be the one to bring it out.

 **"Alright Naruto-chan lets start the sealing"** smiled Kurumi as Naruto gave her a nod.

 _ **Outside the seal**_

Minako was begging Naruto to reconsider the idea of transferring Kyuubi over to Mia. But Naruto wouldn't hear a word of it.

"Naru chan please" begged Minako. "if you go through with this you'll die. Everyone knows that the vessel will die once the tailed beast is extracted please I beg of you."

Naruto hugged his sobbing mother as he kissed her forehead, "don't worry Minako-hime I'll be fine after all my mother survived the extraction and so will I. Just have faith in me and besides it will save Mai's life."

Minako knew that she couldn't win the arguement, she knew that Naruto was very stubborn, which reminded her of her late second wife Nagini. Nagini was the most stubborn woman she had ever met and whenever they would have an arguement Nagini would always win it. So with a deep sigh of defeat she brought Naruto and Mai to sealing room 7 where Minako and Jiyuna prepared the transfer.

 **"Shiringusutairu: O-ju tenso (Sealing Style: Tailed Beast Transfer)"** yelled Minako and Jiyuna.

Mai screamed as she felt like she was trapped between the savage waves of a stormy sea that could snap the bones of anyone it bore down upon. Everything was a bright white around her, white with pain, white with fear, white with heat. It felt like her skin was being consumed by fire that encased her body. Mai withered in agony, thrashing out her burning limbs as a bloodcurdling scream tore from her lips and echoed down the hall. Suddenly she felt it, a hate so strong it threatened to consume her soul but somehow it wouldn't be able too. As Mai fought with her all her heart and being against the Yang half of the Kyuubi. Black chains of chakra manifested as they shot out and restrained the beast as it was locked behind a cage that was quite similar to Naruto's sealing cage. A seal appeared on her belly as the transfer was now finished. Everyone looked to see that Mai was fine. When they looked over to Naruto he was barely breathing due to the stress of not only splitting Kyuubi into two but also surviving the extraction of Kurumi's Yang half.

Naruto was taken to the nearby hospital room where Tsunade was working her hardest on trying to heal Naruto. She couldn't believe that her adopted son took a huge risk to save the young Uchiha's life. But she knew one thing, the Uchiha clan were now forever in Naruto's debt. Minako and the others waited patiently outside of Naruto's room as Tsuande came out.

"Well Naruto is stable and he's healing quite well." Tsunade reported with a smile.

Minako and the other sighed in relief, "thank Kami" praised Minako. "I was so worried that I was going to lose my only son." she cried as tears streamed down her face.

Fugaki, the Uchiha clan head cleared her throat as she spoke firmly, "The Uchiha Clan owes Naruto a great debt. He not only saved my niece's life but he actually risked his own life to do it. We owe him so much and so I Fugaki Uchiha hereby offer our allience with the Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju-Ootsutsuki clans"

Kaguya walked down the hall as she spoke, "then come to the Senju compound later today and we will write up a contract Fugaki." Everyone turned to look at her as she walked towards Naruto's room. "I came as quick as I could when I heard what happened...is Naruto going to be alright?" she asked in a worried tone.

Tsuande nodded her head to the goddess, "yes Kaguya-sama Naru chan will be fine"

The goddess sighed in relief. When she heard that Naruto was going to seal Kyuubi into Mai Uchiha to save her life she was extremely scared since jinchuuriki die once their tailed beast is extracted from them. But now she's learned that her Naruto had survived the extraction and that brought tears of happiness to her eyes.

"May we see him now?" asked Mikoto. She wanted to thank Naruto for saving her niece's life and to apologize for listening to Kushina and betraying him last year.

"You can see him now" Tsunade answered as everyone went inside to great their favorite little blonde.

 **Well there you go everyone. Hope you enjoyed the chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heres chapter 7 enjoy**

Naruto's still frame eleven year old body lay uinimaginary still. His body hooked up to a few blood packs to help replenish his depleted stores. The blankets almost completely covered his body to keep him warm. Naruto slowly opened his eyes as he looked around realizing that he was in his old hospital room. He looked around as he noticed that his family and friends have surrounded his hospital bed.

"Oh hello everyone" smiled Naruto.

Everyone was overwhelmed with a myriad of emotions, sadness at seeing their beloved blonde in such a state and knowing that it was their own fault for letting Naruto go through with his plan to transfer the Kyuubi into Mai Uchiha. They were also worried that he wouldn't be able to wake up due to the strain from the exctraction of the Nine Tails, but Tsuande assured them that Naruto was making a full and quick recovery and that alone put their fears of him dying to rest.

"NARUTO!" Minako cried as she hugged him tightly. "I was so worried ooooh don't ever scare me like that ever again you hear me?"

Naruto blushed as his face was rubbing against his mother's chest, _'wow I never knew mother had such a sexy set of breasts'_ he thought as he was trying to resist trying to grope them. "Easy mother I'm okay as I told you all before I would survive the extraction." he said warmly as he rubbed his mother's back.

Kyra and Izumi were silently growling at the affection that Minako was giving Naruto. They weren't jealous of the Yondaime no they were just upset that Minako was the first one to get Naruto's full attention Kyra wanted to strangle her mother for giving her brother full access to her breasts up close.

 _'how dare mother rub her breasts in Naruto's face, thats my job'_ thought Kyra as she growled.

Izumi on the other hand was seething as she wanted to be the first one to seduce Naruto, _'Watch your step Minako for I'm going to be the first one that Naruto has sex with'_ she thought seething with rage as she looked at Minako.

Fugaki noticed the jealous look on Izumi's face as she knew she had to do something to ensure that she would not kill Minako. Mikoto noticed also as she cleared her throat to speak hoping to easing the tension.

"Naru chan I must ask how you survived the extraction of the Kyuubi" she asked.

Naruto gave his usual big smile as he answered, "Oh I still have Kyuubi within me"

"WHAT!" everyone screamed as Naruto winced and covered his ears.

 _'Jeez they're as loud as the Harunos and they are rumored to be descended from banshees'_ he thought as he removed his hands from his ears. "I believe an explanation is in order?" he chuckled.

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" they screamed.

Naruto chuckled as he thought to himself, _'women truely are scary when they are angry'_ He soon told everyone to take a seat which they all did as he begun to explain, "Well its simple you see Foxy-hime isn't actually free from the seal."

"But we saw her at the Kage Summit!" shouted Izumi.

"Yes you did Izumi-hime but that's because she is temporarily free. I'm still trying to find a way to break the seal and have her completely free from the shackles of the Shinigami and I won't rest until I find a way even if I have to confront her to do it." Naruto stated in a determined tone of voice.

Kyra giggled as she always enjoyed watching Naruto act all brave. It was one of the things that she loved a lot about him, "Oh my big brave Naruto kun! going to face the Shinigami and free his cutsy wutsy fox hime!." she said in a teasing manner.

Naruto starts quickly saying, "Jeez Kyra-nee chan must you always tease me its embarrassing?" He blushed as his sister began to giggle and walked up to him.

"Aww well aren't you super cute blushing like that." Kyra cuddled as she snuggled against him. His head was rubbing against her breasts as he struggled to breathe.

Naruto then broke the physical yet pleasuring contract as he quickly composed himself, "Anyway regarding the Kyuubi within Mai Uchiha, thats my wife's Yang half, her name is Kyumi. When I learned from a letter I got from Mikoto Uchiha about her niece's predicament I've looked through the entire Uzumaki Clan library trying to find some info on the uncurable posion. It took me about an hour until I found out from one of Lady Mito-sama's books that Kurumi chan's chakra can neutralize and heal anything."

"And what did you find from Grandma Mito's old books?" Tsuande asked.

Naruto smirked "I discovered that Kurumi can be split into two entities. So after doing a lot of research.."

"Bookworm" Izumi teased.

"As I was saying I finally found a complex sealing formula that would allow me to do that" he said giving a proud smile. "The seal itself works as a complex matrix between Ying and Yang energy it causes the very nature of light and dark in a single life form to split into two seperate entities, like Sandaime-sama did that day on October 10th"

Minako and Jiyuna were shocked that Naruto was able to perform a seal that splits the very escenese of the Nine Tails into two. The seal was a very complex yet dangerous piece of work and most people who performed it had ended up with destroyed chakra coils, or end up dead. Either way seeing Naruto performing it on Kyuubi and actually live was a feat that not even they could accomplish.

"You're just full of surprises Gaki" Jiyuna chuckled. "You've done something that I even in my youth could never do, I'm impressed"

Naruto chuckled but then a sad look appeared on his face, "even after accomplishing that I still couldn't find a way to break the eight trigram seal. I had searched the entire clan compound library and so far I've found nothing." he groaned as he cried a little.

Izumi, who hated seeing Naruto in such distress sat next to him on the bed, "My litte fox listen to me, stop trying to assosiate yourself with dangerous seals that are way above your level" she said calmly not wanting to stress Naruto out anymore than he already is. "Besides the complexity of the 8 triagram seal is way to beyond your sealing abilities."

Naruto trembled in anger, "...But..I..." he whispered but Mikoto cut him off.

"We know that you think its not fair but you need to trust us." Mikoto said sadly but firmly. "We know that you want to set Kyuubi free but we don't know if it will kill you once the seal is completely broken plus we don't want to risk losing you, you're our pride and joy Naruto chan" she cried.

 _'Why?'_ Naruto thought. _'Why can't they let me try? My family, no every female in Konohagakure still thinks I am still some fragile little thing, always fussing about the tiniest little things about me.'_ he groaned as he looked at Kyra and Tsunade, _'except for those two, they always know that I'm a tough little fighter and I don't need to be babied all the time.'_

After a few minutes of chatting Fugaki, The Uchiha Clan head knelt down and bowed to Naruto, "Naruto-sama we of the Uchiha clan can't thank you enough for saving my niece." she cried. "We are forever in your debt, if you need anything...anything at all we are at your service."

"Rise Fugaki" said Naruto.

Fugaki rose to her feet as she looked upon the hero that saved her niece Mai.

All Naruto gave her was a gentle smile, "its no problem at all, after all we Uzumaki's help as many people as we can, we show mercy to everyone even our enemies." he spoke firmly. It was true after all the Uzumaki Clan was in fact a clan that showed mercy to everyone even to those who don't deserve it like his ex mother Kushina and her two daughters. He showed them mercy but allowing them to live in disgrace instead of dying by his hand.

"You are truely noble Uzumaki-sama" said Fugaki.

"Call me Naruto, Fugaki-chan" he smiled as he looked towards Mai, "hello there Mai how are you feeling?" he asked as he gave the young Uchiha a warm smile.

Mai twitched a little before gathering up enough courage to look at her big brother. "I'm doing great Naruto nee san, although I am still nervous now that I am a jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi's Yang chakra. But like you told me nee san we can still find a way to be happy even if we must live as a jinchuuriki." she said with a proud tone in her voice.

"Truer words have never been spoken" stated Naruto as he patted her head. "Now from what I was told by Izumi you are quite the prodigy I hear."

Mai blushed at the praise as she always wanted to one day be praised and acknowledged by her big brother and role model, "thank you Naruto-sama I've been trying my best so that I can one day surpass you and become the very first Uchiha hokage." she said as she raised her fist into the air.

Naruto sweatdropped, _'man she's as hyper as Kyuubi-hime is when she has too much chocolate'_ he chuckled.

 **"I heard that Naru chan and I don't get hyper when I eat chocolate"** she growled playfully.

 _'yes you do Kyuubi-hime'_ he said teasing. _'especially when we have fun in bed.'_ he said with a smirk as he saw a blush appear on Kurumi's face.

Naruto then looked down at Mai as he smiled, "Mai from what I heard from Izumi you specialize in fire jutsus so I thought maybe I could teach you some of my Phoenix Style fire jutsus if you are up for it."

"YES! YES! YES!" she cheered as she was jumping around in happiness. "Yes nee san I would love to learn some of your new jutsu" she said with stars in her eyes.

 _'oh great just what we need a female version of Naruto'_ Izumi chuckled as she pictured a naked female Naruto in her mind. She suddenly shook her head, _'No bad Izumi bad Izumi you mustn't think dirty thoughts.'_

"Alright Mai meet me in Training Ground 17 in a couple days and we'll start your training" Naruto smiled as Mai nodded her head and headed out the door to her compound to prepare for her training with Naruto.

Mikoto laughed a little as she looked at Naruto, "you got your hands full Naruto chan I mean your a genin yourself and your going to teach Mai your new jutsu"

Naruto smirked, "of course because if she does impress me then I will have a worthy successor to pass the phoenix contract to"

A few days later Naruto was cleared by Tsunade to go home, but with clear instructions of taking it easy for a while, not doing any strenuous activity for longer than ten minutes. Naruto understood the need to take it easy due to the stress he recieved from the extraction of the Yang half of his wife Kurumi, but that didn't mean he would just sit back and be lazy like some of the Naras in the village, No he would continue to train until he could train no more. He then headed towards the Uchiha compound to meet up with Mai, his student.

 _ **-Training Ground 17-**_

Naruto had taken Mai outside to the small training ground. Mai had no complains, she wasn't even sleepy when Naruto woken her up. Naruto wanted to get Mai started with her training as possible. He had so much to teach her and for him to teach her everyone he had to take time and use it wisely. Naruto always took time very seriously, he never took it for granted as Kaguya always taught him that time not used benefically would be regretted in the near future.

"Alright Mai-chan from what I heard from Izumi-hime, the skills you have as a ninja are The Great Fire Ball and Chidori. Those two are your most powerful techniques." stated Naruto as he reminded her of her arsenal. "You have great talent in the Uchiha Taijutsu Style, and many of the fire style jutsus of your clan since I heard from the Academy teachers you're quite the brawler." It was true Mai relied soley on power alone like most of the Uchiha but she was about to learn not everything can be won with brute force.

"Yeah I'm quite the brawler at the academy even my cousins Satsuki and Shira Uchiha, Izumi's twin sisters can't beat me" she said softly. She wasn't arrogant like most of her clan mates and Naruto could see that, in fact she believed that she there was more to becoming strong then relying on mere power to win.

"Now before I teach you anything, you must have jonin level chakra control. Your body must be conditioned physically to be able to use some of my Phoenix Style jutsus. I must also find out your chakra affinity and since Izumi never tested you to find out." he said as he took out a piece of chakra paper. "then lets find out what your affinities are."

Mai nodded as she took the piece of paper and channel chakra into it, part of the paper caught on fire which is normal for the Uchiha clan but what caught Naruto's attention was the rest of the paper was soaking wet. Turns out that Mai was the first Uchiha to have a water affinity.

"well Mai it looks like you are the first Uchiha to have a water affinity." Naruto smiled. "Which means once you have jonin level chakra control you'll be able to learn a few of my styles in no time, plus I'll be able to teach you my clan's Taijutsu The Uzumaki Raging Whirlpool."

Mai nodded happily with a big smile. Naruto seemed to have put a lot of thought to her training. If she was still with Izumi, she would mostly dump her somewhere so you she could peek at Naruto when he's in the hot springs, which she knows that she will do since Naruto is back in the village for a couple weeks. "what do we begin with Naruto sensei?" she asked, her voice dripping with excitement.

Naruto laughed, "well since your so eager to start let me show you some of my fire jutsu. Now pay attention this technique is based off The Great Fire Ball Jutsu, but instead of firing a ball of fire, a Phoenix made of fire is launched." he explained as he faced a giant boulder and went through hand signs, **"Fenikkusu no sutairu: Ribasu no hi (Phoenix Style: Fire of Rebirth)"** he shouted as he took a deep as a blaze of fire shot out of his mouth in the form of a phoenix. The phoenix thrilled loudly as it launched itself at the boulder obliterating it with such masses of firepower.

Mai gasped in awe as she looked at Naruto, "that was awesome sensei can I try one of your styles please" she begged. She could see that he was a little concered about her safety but after hearing from Izumi that she was a master at fire techniquest he thought what the hey it couldn't hurt.

"Alright Mai you can try it but remember its hard to control the raging power of a phoenix and no using the sharingan thats cheating understand." stated Naruto as he saw his student nod her head.

Mai quickly stood before a giant boulder, she took a deep breath as she went through the same hand signs that she saw Naruto use, **"Fenikkusu no sutairu: Ribasu no hi (Phoenix Style: Fire of Rebirth)"** as a large stream of fire came out of her mouth as a large phoenix thrilled and destroyed the boulder in a matter of seconds. She turned to see Naruto clapping his hands in praise.

"Excellent work Mai, wonderful job, in fact I'm a little jealous I had to do that jutsu four times before I could make a fire phoenix that big." he praised as he walked over and ruffled her hair, "Something tells me you will one day surpass me."

Mai cried tears of joy till she saw Naruto remove a large scroll from his back and unrolled it before her. She gasped in awe at the sight of the legendary Phoenix summoning contract. She looked towards her sensei as he smiled back at her.

"Mai I want you to sign the contract, and once we've completed your training I'm going to teach you how to summon Phoenixes." he said as he gave her a thumbs up.

The proud Uchiha girl bit her thumb and signed her name in blood as the summoning scroll rolled up. She then looked towards Naruto and jumped into his arms thanking him over and over for everything that he was doing for her. Naruto laughed as he rubbed her back telling her that it was his pleasure and that she was crushing him with her bone crushing hug. A couple of feet away was Minako, Izumi, and the others as they watched the two of them. Minako and Jiyuna were proud of Naruto for taking on the role as Mai's sensei, Izumi and Kyra were proud of him not only for training Mai, but also helping her to one day wield Kyuubi's Yang chakra.

"Looks like Naruto-chan has his hands full with young Mai" smiled Jiyuna.

"you got that right Jiyuna sensei, I couldn't be more proud of my son than I already am. Plus this will be a great milestone in Naruto's life as the first shinobi in history." cried Minako happily as she wiped a tear from her eye.

Kyra laughed a little, "He'll also be remembered by all in the future and maybe one day other men will be able to unlock their chakra like Naruto chan did."

"I can see that happening" chuckled Izumi. "maybe then men and women can live together in harmony like they do back in Uzushiogakure."

Minako nodded as she and others left the training ground and returned to their daily routines. Naruto gently pushed Mai off of him as he got up and looked back at her.

"Ready to continue your training?" he asked as he got into his Taijutsu style.

"I'm always ready!" said Mai as she charged at Naruto.

 _ **-Meanwhile at the Lionheart Clan Compound-**_

"This meeting is now in session" announced Kushina as she gazed upon the one hundred people in the compound. Thats right after Naruto's disappearence from the leaf village, and her disownment from the Uzumaki Clan she vowed revenge against that brat so she assembled rouge ninjas and a few missing nin during her missions that she recieved from outside of the village. Twenty from each of the five nations even a few orphans from the Leaf Orphanage. They've somehow convinced Minako that they wanted a fresh start in their lives and somehow by some weird force the Yondaime put them on probation and welcomed them into the village. During their stay one of the ninja Hasami Kaguya of the now exinct Kaguya clan married Kushina and soon the other rouge and missing nin followed Hasami's lead as they took on the Lionheart name. The Lionheart clan had soon become an offical clan of Konohagakure.

"We already know the plan so why bother having this meeting?" one of the clan members grumbled.

"The reason for this meeting my dear Hikari is because of Naruto" sneered Kushina.

The clan members were shocked as they began to talk amoung themselves about what they are going to do now that Naruto was in the village until the clan head raised her voice.

"QUIET!" screamed Hasami as the clan quieted down and looked towards their clan head. "Thank you! now as all of you are aware Naruto has returned to the village regarding Mai Uchiha."

"Why bother coming back to the village for an Uchiha" one of the female clan members sneered. She hated the Uchiha more than she hated Naruto.

"Apparently Tsuande discovered the poison that my daughters poisoned her with and sent word to Naruto about his little sister figure's situation hoping that he would have some kind of cure." said Kushina calmly.

Hasami sighed as she rubbed her eyes trying to keep his temper under control as his clan members were asking to many questions at once. She groaned and stood up, "Hold your questions everyone and let Kushi-hime finish explaining!"

Kushina smiled, "thank you Hasami-hime" She then looked back at her clan, "now as I was saying when my wife heard that Naruto was coming back she had our greatest hunter Zelina Lionheart formly Zelina Momochi, the elder sister of Ziva Momochi (female Zabuza) to ambush him and then kill the brat and make everyone think an Uchiha did it. But she was killed by one of his wives, Ezra Uzumaki, the Blood Angel of Uzushiogakure." she growled.

"Come on Kaa chan" said Mina. "did you honestly think our ex brother was going to roll over and die for just anyone?" She was angry and Narumi didn't blame her, after all they were learning the fate of their fallen clan member. "He is after all the son of that bitch Nagini Uzumaki, you know the woman who ruined your life by stealing Minako from you. Minako betrayed us, she betrayed your trust and ours and all because of Naruto"

Tama Lionheart, a long brown haired kunoichi cleared her throat, "pardon me Kushina-sama but can't you just kill Naruto and regain control over the clan? surely it wouldn't be that hard to kill him"

"Even if we did kill Naruto" said Hasami. "the title would fall to the next of kin which would be one of his eight wives or his first born child."

"WE ARE GETTING OFF TOPIC HERE!" yelled Kushina. She couldn't believe she had to deal with this. While it's true that her new clan is strong due to some of the members bloodlines, a few of them controlling ice, fire, even a rare few even controlled Lava like Naruto's new wife Mei Terumi. But they almost always get on her nerves every now and again and it drove her insane. "Now from what our spies told us Naruto had the Kyuubi extracted from him and transfered into Mai Uchiha's body, making her the first Uchiha jinchuuriki in history which won't be good for us."

"Thats true" said Narumi. "with the power of the Kyuubi and the sharingan, along with being trained by Izumi the greatest Uchiha since Mara herself will make her the most dangerous foe of all time." she shiverd as a lot of her other clan members agreed.

"Has it ever occured to any of you that Kushina still has the ability to tame the Nine tails due to chakra chains" said Tama. "after all even if she's not an Uzumaki anymore she still carries their bloodline which will benefit our clan since it will allow future Lionheart clan members to tame not only Kyuubi but all of the other tailed beasts." she said with a dark smirk.

"Don't underestimate Naruto" Kushina stated as she gripped her hand into a fist, "he's no pushover, from what we know about him is that he's a prodigy that rivals Hashiri Senju and he has the seal prowess of Lady Mito that alone makes him extremely dangerous. So if you engage with him without thinking of a strategy you will fall dead in an instant, Plus he has the Rinnegan."

"We could use Mai as leverage against the boy" one of the other members suggested. "he obviously cares about that little wench so it would be the perfect way to make him submit to us."

"If we don't get busted by the Yondaime first you idiot!" growled Narumi.

"Or the Uchiha Clan" sneered Mina until she thought of a plan. "Kaa chan what if we get Iwa and Kumo to turn against Uzushiogakure and with the combined might of their villages and our clan then the Uzumakis and those whores that Naruto married will be exterminated and we will lay claim to the Uzumaki clan as the remaining members of the clan."

"It will be a long shot considering Kaguya the mother of all chakra is the Uzukage and her divine powers are not to be mocked." said Hasami. "After all if we are going to destroy Uzushiogakure then we need to get her out of the village long enough for us to exterminate the village from existence."

"Then its settled" said Kushina. "Plus during the chunin exams Kaguya will be in our village since we are hosting the exams this year." she then looked at her two daughters, "Narumi...Mina when you compete in the exams you will spy on Mai Uchiha and her team along with Naruto and his team. And if you can rip the Kyuubi out of that Uchiha runt and seal it into yourselves is that understood?"

The two girls nodded their heads, "HAI KAA SAN!"

"Then this meeting is over" said Hasami as the clan dispersed to go about their daily lives except for a few clan members who were heading towards the Senju Compound to warn Naruto about the clan's plans to exterminate Uzushiogakure and to remove the Kyuubi from Mai.

 _ **-Senju Compound-**_

Naruto was in Tsunade's office helping her go through medical files of the patients in the hosptial. He had just come back after his day of training with Mai. She was quite the strong kunoichi, her determination to never give up impressed him completely, in fact she reminded him of himself. Tsunade brought him out of his trail of thought as she dumped more medical files to look over in front of him. He was quite the smart one in the medical arts considering he learnt a lot from her since he spent a lot of time with her when he was a little kid. As he was finishing looking over the last few files, he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" Naruto spoke up as he finished putting the files away in the medical file cabinet.

The door opened as twenty young kunoichis walked into the office. They were dressed in silk clothing with the Lionheart symbol on the front of their shirts. Naruto wondered what members of the new Lionheart Clan was doing here. Tsuande was about to pound them to a bleeding pulp for following Kushina until she saw them bowing before Naruto.

"May I ask why members of the Lionheart Clan are here?" asked Naruto.

"We mean you no harm Naruto-sama" Marina Lionheart stated as she rose her head to look upon him. "We have come to bear terrible news regarding you, Uzushiogakure, and Mai Uchiha."

Naruto gasped as he quickly stood, "tell me everything you know immediatly." He wasn't going to let anything bring harm to his village or his little sister Mai.

Marina nodded, "Yes Naruto-sama, we left our compound after spying on a personal meeting between your former mother Kushina and the rest of the clan. They are planning to plan a Coup against the Uzumaki Clan and the village of Uzushiogakure during the Chunin exams."

Tsuande sighed, _'Kushina is really planning a Coup against Uzushiogakure. I can see why after all when she was disowned from the Uzumaki Clan, she and her daughters have been treated like the plague by a good number of the Leaf village heck even the Uzumaki hated them. They've been under suspicion since the people of the village thought Kushina would vow her revenge against them. This is bad so very bad'_ she shivered.

Naruto sat back in his chair as he sighed, "I should have seen this coming, due to the discrimination and the hatred from the Leaf and Whirlpool, Kushina had started to resent both villages and their ideals along with the fact they want to destroy me." he sighed as he looked upon the Lionheart clan members, "If Kushina were to succeed it would create a civil war that would destroy not only Konohagakure but also Uzushiogakure. I thank you all for warning me of this." he smiled.

"Is there any new information you have heard?" Tsuande asked as she massaged her temples.

Irina, a younger Lionheart kunoichi about the age of ten, the sister of one of the older clan members nodded her head, "The clan has been secretive about who they let the information be known to, even amoung the most trusted clan members."

"Not only that but they plan on capturing Mai and extract the Kyuubi from her and seal it into themselves." stated Yumi.

Tsuande and Naruto sighed in response again. With the knowledge from the kunoichi that their newly formed clan was planning a coup, the situation had become more grave and more upsetting to the Sanins of the Slugs and the Phoenixes. That's right Naruto became the Phoenix Sage ever since he defeated Yuna the Phoenix boss.

"Kunoichi of the Lionheart Clan I may have a solution but I fear it isn't a pleasurable one I'm afraid." he said firmly.

The women nodded as they somehow understood but also feared what the solution might be. But what choice did they have, the hatred of the clan was at an all time high. Something had to be done to advert the situation and Naruto seemed to be the only one who could solve it.

"At the beginning of the Chunin Exams I will sneak into the Clan Compound on the outside of the village and exterminate the clan, but all of you will be spared since you were the ones that warned us about the coup." he said sadly as he saw looked at the shocked looks on their faces. "I take it you don't agree?" he asked.

"As much as it pains us Naruto-sama its the only solution that will prevent a war and prevent any survivors that might surive vow revenge." said Irina. "besides with Kushina gone we can bring the Lionheart name into an age of glory."

"Do the rest of you agree?" Tsuande asked them as she saw that they were still silent.

"I know this is hard for all of you, believe me I know. I know what its like to lose something that you love after all I lost my best friend Suki Inuzuka when I was four. She died protecting me when some Iwa kunoichi tried to kidnap me. I was so heartbroken until she whispered her last words to me, she said what hurts us only makes us stronger. I took those words to heart and look at me now. So after I massacre the clan I want you to promise me that you won't let this get you down, you must stay strong if you wish to restore honor to the name Lionheart, do you all understand?" he said with a gentle tone.

"HAI!" they shouted proudly.

Naruto nodded with a warm smile, "alright then. Now you will all continue spying on the clan and then you'll report everything to me and my mother Minako understood!"

"YES SIR!" they said as they vanished from the office.

"Kushina will never learn will she baa chan?" he sighed looking at Tsunade.

Tsunade shook her head, "No Naruto she will not, and from the looks of it she's even willing to start a coup against our villages just to destroy you."

"Thats true" stated Naruto. "However what I didn't tell them was I'm going to spare the twins after I kill Kushina-teme. If the twins won't learn their lesson then maybe the massacre of their clan will. We Uzumakis may be neutral and despise killing but when our clan and friends are threatened we respond back with our swords that pierce through their very bodies. The most sacred rule of the Uzumaki Clan is we protect our own and I still believe that Mina and Narumi can still be redeemed."

Tsuande looked at him like he was crazy that any of the two demon twins could possibly be redeemed. Naruto noticed that look on her face as he smiled.

"I know you think I am crazy baa chan but trust me on this something tells me my former twin sisters can be redeemed and I've got to trust this feeling."

"You may be crazy Naru chan" smiled Tsunade as she placed a hand on his head, "but you have a big heart."

Naruto gave her his usual big smile as he and Tsuande left the office and headed out to get some ramen with Minako and Kyra.

 **There you go everyone hope you enjoy the chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone sorry for the long wait I had a bit of writers block but heres the next chapter**

Mai sat in the back of the classroom with her cousin Satsuki to her right and Shira to her left, the three of them were excited like the rest of their classmates. Today was their graduation exam, they were now waiting for Iruna and Mizumi to arrive. Mai was simply looking out the window, thinking about her Naruto, thats right her Naruto. Apparently during the time Naruto trained her in the fighting styles of the Phoenix she grew somehow attached to him. Shira and Satsuki looked to see their cousin daydreaming smiled and laughed with eachother.

Satsuki tapped her on the shoulder, "thinking about your Naru-chan again Mai?" she said teasingly as a dark red blush came upon Mai's face.

"N-N-Noo! of course not" she sputtered. "what makes you think that Satsuki?" she said trying to hide her blush.

"Hey come on now we're just playing no need to get all defensive" laughed Shira as she held her hands up.

Mai groaned as she turned her head away from her annoying cousins, _'stupid Satsuki and Shira thinking I have a crush on my sensei. They must be crazier than Aunt Mikoto when she's on one of her chocolate withdrawls'_ Which was very true, she had remembered last month when Fugaki placed her wife on a temporary chocolate ban she went absolutely crazy, always begging to have at least once piece of chocolate, but Fugaki being the stubborn woman she was refused. She continued to stare out the window as images of Naruto suddenly appeared in her head, some were Naruto shirtless showing off his tan and muscled chest while others were of Naruto bathing in a nearby river with him dumping a bucket of water on him as the water glistened all over his body. _'No bad Mai bad Mai stop thinking naughty thoughts about Naruto'_ she groaned as she tried to rid her mind of the peverted images.

 _ **"Sounds like someone just can't help themselves!"**_ Kyumi smirked as she laughed hard.

 _"Kyumi this isn't funny and stop sending me those images"_ growled Mai.

Kyumi smirked as she purred, _**"Come now Mai-chan I know you want to wrap your arms around his musclular chest and rub your hands straight down to his.."**_

 _"Ero-vixen stop it! I dont like Naruto that way so stop it"_ she shouted mentally to the fox as her face was blushing red. She knew that her tendant was a bit of a pervert and she could deal with that, but when she trys to influence her to make love to Naruto it would always fail. Apparently she became as shy as Hinata and that was saying something.

 _ **"You'll get him one day in bed little vixen trust me"**_ said Kyumi as she let out a perverted giggle.

Before the blushing Uchiha could answer back the door to the academy was opened as Iruna and Mizumi walked into the room carrying two stacks of papers.

"Alright class quiet down we have a test to begin" said Iruna. "Now just a reminder, while Mizumi hands out the test today we will have a written exam, Shurikan and Kunai accuracy, a Taijutsu exam, and then Ninjutsu."

Mai took her test as Mizumi gave it to her as she placed it face down on the desk as she was supposed to.

"Alright everyone you may now begin your test" Iruna smiled as everyone turned their tests over.

Mai flipped her test over as she noted that the questions didn't look quite right, they looked like questions that you would ask a Chunin or even a Jounin. _'mmmm this doesn't look correct could someone in the academy want to sabotage me? well then I think its time to show them what Mai Uchiha the first Uchiha jinchuuriki can do.'_ she smirked as she began to read and answer the chunin or jonin level questions. Narumi and Mina Lionheart knew that this test was an easy win for them like how no one knew that they attacked Mai Uchiha for worshipping their former older brother. Sakura quickly finished her test quickly due to her quick book smarts. All the other students were fine although some werent so sure.

About one hour later Iruna looked at the clock and then to her students, "Okay everyone pencils down, its test time now line up!" she said getting the attention of the genin as they put their pencils down. "Alright everyone its time for the kunai and shuriken accuracy test, head straight to the range and pass me your tests as you go out."

All the genin stood up as they walked over and passed their tests to Iruna. Mai handed hers over to her teacher and walked outside till Mina pushed her to the side.

"Out of my way Uchiha!" Mina roared as she pushed Mai to the ground.

"Yeah the royal Lionheart clan heirs are coming through" growled Narumi as she kicked her in the stomach.

Mai groaned as Hinata and Ino rushed over and helped her up. Mai thanked them as she dusted herself and headed out to the range where all the other students were waiting. Ino and Hinata were worried about their friend, ever since the incident they were all overprotective of her and Mai was thankful for that. But they knew that Mai is a big girl and must stand up for herself. The two kunoichi soon joined their friend as Iruna spoke.

"Alright listen up because I'm only going to say this once." she yelled gaining the genin's attention. "you will each be given five kunai and shuriken and you'll be awarded points for each mark you hit."

"Meaning you'll get ten points for a bulls eye, nine points when you hit the second ring and so on" said Mizumi with a smile.

The students were called up one by one and from what the teachers could see they were very impressed. Kita Inuzuka scored 90/100, Ino Yamanaka scored 70/100, Sakura Haruno and Shina Aburame scored 90/100, Nejia Hyuga, Satsuki Uchiha, and Shira Uchiha all scored 100, Shika Nara, Chloe Akamichi, Rock Leia, Tenten and Hinata Hyuga all scored 90/100, the demonic twins of the Lionheart clan Narumi and Mina scored 90/100 and finally Mai Uchiha was called up.

Mai walked up to the line where she was given the kunai. She tested their weight finding it to her satisfaction. Mai then jumped into the air as just like Izumi showed her she flicked the bladed weapon towards the target as each pierced the center ring of the targets. Her teachers were shocked and thought that they were seeing a second coming of Izumi Uchiha. Mai landed on the ground as she was given five shuriken. With a evil dark grin she threw them at the targets landed on the middle ring but the fifth shuriken somehow caught in the wind and landed in front of Mina and Narumi as the twins screamed in fear. They looked at Mai with complete hatred as they screamed at the top of their lungs.

"YOU FUCKING UCHIHA THAT ALMOST HIT US!" Narumi screamed.

"YEAH WHAT THE HELL!" yelled Mina.

Mai just stood there and dusted herself off, "oh so sorry it seems my hand must have slipped." she said in a teasing tone. The class laughed their asses off at Mai's answer as the twins looked like they were ready to murder her.

 _ **"HA! HA! HA! HA! that was priceless kit"**_ laughed Kyumi as she rolled around her cage laughing. _**"Way to stick it to them"**_

 _"Thanks Kyumi-chan_ " Mai replied.

"Good job Mai thats a perfect 100" said Iruna as she praised Mai for her accomplishment.

"Thank you sensei" Mai said with a smile as she walked back to her friends as they congratulated her. The Uchiha was proud of herself for not only getting a perfect score but also showing up Narumi and Mina.

Mizumi called the students over to the huge ring for the Taijutsu exam as the students gathered around her, "Alright now for this exam you'll be fighting against a fellow student and the rules are simple you can only use Taijutsu and you can only win by knockout or forfeit so lets see" she said looking at her clipboard, "Lets start with Narumi Lionheart and Mai Uchiha."

Mai sighed as she calmly walked into the ring in the middle of the training field as Narumi arrogantly strutted over to the other side like she was Kami herself or something. Mai knew the girl had a Kami complex and needed to be brought down a few pegs. Narumi was looking at her like this was going to be an easy win for her, she always felt that the Uchiha clan was inferior to the power of the Lionheart Clan, but the opportunity to embarass the Uchiha in front of the whole class was to good to pass up.

"I will show you that you are inferior to me Uchiha just like that bastard Naruto." Narumi declared which caused some of the fangirls to squeal with hearts in their eyes. The other students rolled their eyes at the girls arrogance.

"Whatever you disgrace to the very meaning to be an Uzumaki." said Mai as she yawned a bit showing Narumi she wasn't even listening to her.

Narumi snarled as she went into the Lionheart Taijutsu style. Mai recognized it from some of Naruto's friend's scrolls. The Lionheart Taijutsu style was created for the sole purpose to kill. The style was also used as a defensive stance while their eye bloodline the Leonigan identifies and scans the power and defense of the opponents fighting style. Their quick attacks are then used to get under the opponents guard to land a decisive blow. It would have been an effective strategy but the lack of power from the Leonigan makes it almost useless in action.

Mai grinned as she got into the Phoenix Talon Style which confused everyone minus her cousins and her friends Nejia, Ino, and Hinata who recgonized the Taijutsu style. "Come on Narumi-teme lets see the power your tomato whore mother taught you I bet its as weak as she is" she taunted.

The Lionheart kunoichi roared as she dashed towards Mai at Chunin level speed. She released a punch that Mai easily swept aside with a flick of her wrist. Narumi then jumped and spun in mid air to drop an axe kick on the Uchiha's head. Mai then crossed her arms above her head to block the attack but Narumi used her momentum to twist around and aim a straight punch to Mai's stomach. Seeing the feint Mai dashed back to aviod the blow and lashed with a side kick that hit Narumi in the stomach, sending her sprawling to the ground.

Narumi gritted her teeth as she attacked with a barrage of punches and kicks which Mai blocked or swept aside. Seeing that Narumi was getting sloppy with her attacks Mai initiated an upward swipe of her clawed hands which Narumi barely avoided by tilting her head up so she didn't see Mai's follow up punch that hit her in the stomach where she doubled over in pain.

The class cheered as Mai was giving Narumi the beating of a lifetime. They all cheered her name except for Sakura Haruno and Mina Lionheart who were seething with rage that Mai was beating Narumi. They all thought she was cheating by using unknown fighting styles.

"come on Narumi kick that Uchiha's ass" shouted Sakura.

"Come on sis, you can beat her after all she's just a filthy Uchiha you can beat her" cheered Mina.

"Come on Mai kick her ass! show her your the alpha" cheered Kita.

"Show that bitch who's boss" screamed Nejia. "show that ungrateful tomato who's the true kunoichi."

"GO MAI!" the class cheered.

Narumi was seething with rage as she dashed back to gain some distance from Mai. She was pissed that the Uchiha was using an unknown fighting style that easily counted and outmatched her clan's fighting style. This didn't bode well with the red haired teen. Realizing that Taijutsu was out of the question, she began a set of hand signs that ended in a tiger seal.

 **"Katon Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu)"** Narumi shouted as she launched a large fireball straight at her opponent.

Shocked that Narumi was resorting to Ninjutsu instead of a Taijutsu match she quickly went through the hand signs that her sensei Naruto taught her, **"Fenikkususutairu: Mizu erementarufenikkusu (Phoenix Style: Water Elemental Phoenix)"** as a large pound of water shot out of her mouth and took the form of a Phoenix. It thrilled loudly as it shot out its own stream of water from his beak, extinguishing the fireball. She then darted forward as her hand was covered in Kyumi's chakra she pulled back her hand and thrusted it forward into Narumi's face knocking her out cold.

"Winner Mai Uchiha" said Mizumi as the class cheered and surrounded Mai congratulating her for her victory over Narumi. Mizumi then asked Iruna to bring Narumi to the infirmary. Iruna nodded as she told everyone to go back into the classroom while she went to take the injured Lionheart kunoichi to the infirmary. She called for an hour break since they can not proceed with the rest of the exams with one of their students out of commission.

After the incident in the training field Mai was waiting for her to be called to test the three basic academy jutsu. The effect of his brief stint with Narumi caused some reactions that confused her. The students were looking at her in awe and slight fear after she was able to bring down Kushina's most prized student with a single jutsu and not getting hit by the barrage of lethal fire techniques. Some of the girls were giving Mai appreciative and thankful looks while Sakura and Mina were giving her hateful looks.

Iruna and Mizumi called everyone to silence when Narumi entered the classroom. It seems that her defeat at the hands of Mai was properly healed except for her bruised ego. She walked by the Uchiha as she gave a hate filled glare which the Uchiha returned. Iruna barked a command for Narumi to go back to her seat so they could get started with the next part of the exam.

"Congratulation on those who passed the exam so far. Before we proceed with the Ninjutsu part of the exam I shall release the scores for the written test" Iruna smirked as she took a sheet of paper from the pile on the table and read from it, "let me see, for the written exam the highest score goes to Mai Uchiha" This made Mai give a smirk to the Lionheart twins and caused the class to cheer. "and Hinata Hyuga who both got a perfect score on the written portion of the exam, followed by Nejia Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, and Shika Nara congratulations! any questions?" she asked.

"Mai-baka must have cheated sensei because its impossible for her to be tied with Narumi-sama" screeched Sakura.

"Are you accusing us of not being able to spot my students cheating?" Mizumi replied while giving her a dark glare.

"No sensei but it's impossible, she must have cheated without you finding out" persisted Sakura.

"Well your wrong Sakura. One its impossible to cheat because we are monitoring the student closely. Two, Mai's record has been consistent for the past three months so her cheating right now would be stupid. Now then if you would kindly please shut your mouth so we can continue." said Mizumi as she gave Sakura a glare which cut off any other complaints she might have.

"Now for the Taijutsu portion of the exam, everyone who won passed the test. However Iruna and I had to deduct points from Mina and Narumi Lionheart for the blatent use of Ninjutsu when it was only a Taijutsu exam." Mizumi stated as it brought a loud screech from the Lionheart fanclub which was shot down by Iruna.

"Mina used her family's jutsu **Raionhātosutairu: Hyakujū no ō no hōkō (Lionheart Style: the Roar of the King of Beasts)** to disable her opponent and forced her to forfeit which is against the rules but we gave her leeway on this since it was a sound strategy. However Narumi's deduction was caused for the most blatent disregard of the rules by using an all attack based jutsu." Iruna stated with a firm tone in her voice.

"But Iruna sensei Mai used a freakish technique during the match" complained Mina.

"True she did" Iruna smiled. "I dont know if you noticed but Narumi's fireball was in direct collision which might have killed her if she hadn't act with her technique that Naruto taught her. I saw this as a decisive action on her part so I didn't mark her down with deductions."

"That's unfair" wailed Mina.

"No its not!" shouted Mizumi. "you think Narumi should get away with harming her peers? I think not. Now Shut up and let Iruna continue"

"Thank you Mizumi" Iruna replied. "Now the next part of the exam is the Ninjutsu portion, you will be called one by one to demonstrate the three basic academy jutsus namely the Henge, Kawarimi, and Bunshin."

With that Iruna called the names and each student performed the techniques as requested, although some failed. Mai noticed that the clan heiresses all passed. Narumi and Mina easily passed and gave everyone a smug look even if they performed far better than they did. When Mai's name was called she walked to the front of the classroom and waited for their signal to proceed.

"Ok Mai I want you to first perform the Henge." instructed Iruna.

Mai did the hand sign as she smirked, "Transform" as she turned into a naked female version of Naruto. She gave Iruna a wink as Iruna and Mizumi flew back with a large nosebleed. Mai giggled as she poofed back to her original form.

Iruna and Mizumi got back up from the floor as Iruna groaned, "okay...that was good now I want you to substitute yourself with something alright."

Mai nodded and did as instructed flawlessly as she vanished and in her place was Minako the fourth hokage who was kissing and making out with Naruto.

"ooooh Naruto kun" Minako moaned as she kissed Naruto deeper.

"Mmmmmm Minako-chan" Naruto responded lustfully.

The class screamed as Minako and Naruto looked around and saw the students staring at them. They freaked out till they vanished out of sight and Mai was back where she stood. Iruna knocked her over the head and shouted, "CUT THE DAMN TRICKS THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" she screamed as her nose was still bleeding. Mai laughed as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Now the final part of the exam is the Bunshin" stated Mizumi.

"Um sensei does it have to be a normal bunshin or can I perform other versions of it?" asked Mai. She knew that due to her now large chakra reserves thanks to Kyumi made it impossible for her to do a normal bunshin.

"yes as long as it is a bunshin its acceptable" smiled Iruna who was still trying to stop her nose bleed.

Mai didn't waste anytime as she shouted "Elemental Bunshin" as two clones appeared one of fire and one of water.

"V-V-Very good Mai you pass congratulations" said Iruna as she handed Mai her headband.

Mai proudly took it and tied it to her forehead. She bowed to her teachers and went back to her seat missing the heated looks being shot at her by Narumi and her fanclub which was only Sakura and Mina.

"I would like to congratulate everyone who graduated and recieved their Hitai-ate. Those who passed are required to return her tomorrow morning for their team assignments, dismissed." said Mizumi proudly.

Mai and her friends joined hands as Mai teleported them with a fire shunshin. They arrived at Ichiraku Ramen to celebrate.

 **(The Next Day: The Hokage Tower)**

Minako was in her office going over the paperwork and file folders of all the graduated genin. She was also trying to get over the small incident that happened at the graduation exam when she and Naruto appeared at the academy while making out. It was so embarrassing that she feared she had freaked out her fellow kunoichi. But that wasn't the only thing that worried her, the one thing that truely worried her was discovering that Kushina was planning a coup against Uzushiogakure and to kill off Kaguya. She remembered when Naruto first brought it to her attention.

 _ ***Flashback***_

Minako was in her office going over files for the fresh new genin that might graduate this year with her advisors when her son Naruto came barging into the office with Tsunade behind him interupting their meeting.

"Naruto-chan what is the meeting of this?" said Minako shockingly.

Tsunade was the first to speak as she took a seat, "We have some...distressing news, please take a seat"

As soon as everyone was seated Naruto spoke out in a sad yet gravely tone, "As you all likely know Kushina had formed her own clan the Lionheart clan that was made up of missing nin from the other great nations."

"that's right" said Minako. "But the reason I did that was to keep a closer eye on Kushina if she was planning anything."

"well" said Naruto softly. "You are correct about her planning something."

"What do you mean?" said Danza as she glared at Naruto.

Tsuande growled as she glared back at Danza, "what my sochi means is, is that the clan has felt for some time now that it hasn't recieved the proper level of respect and status that they deserve."

"Furthermore" stated Naruto. "many felt that since Kushina's disownment from the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans they would be forever seen as the followers of a disgraced Kunoichi and I know many of the villagers wished to see them reduced in power but I believe that part of the Lionheart Clan want nothing to do with Kushina. About twenty Lionheart Clan members came to the Senju compound and told me that their clan feels like a new change of leadership is in order."

"What?!" screamed Homuri and Kohara.

Unfazed by the outburst, Naruto continued, "I only discovered this when I was told Kushina is the leader in this scheme. She thought to use the Chunin Exams as the perfect time to kill off my Kaguya-hime and the Uzumaki Clan. Also they're also planning a coup against Konoha as well. However my loyalties lie with the Leaf and Whirlpool first. The twenty clan members of the Lionheart clan share these loyalties and has agreed to help."

"Naruto-sama" said Danza. "This is very disturbing news, we can't take any chances I fully believe that we should kill the Lionheart clan."

"In case you forgotten you old crone" screamed Naruto. "about 20 percent of the clan warned me about the coup so we shall leave them alive.

"I'm just saying that we need a plan B just in case something goes wrong. Uzushiogakure and Konohagakure can not allow a civil war to occur. We are still recovering from the Kyuubi's attack, not to mention the Third Great Kunoichi War, if the Lionheart's rebel, no matter who wins we will all suffer, and the other villages will see an oppurtunity to crush us. We can't allow this to happen, better to lose one clan then to have us all killed." replied Danza.

"surely there must be a peaceful way of handling this, must we really resort to violence?" asked Kohara.

"Danza is right if the Lionheart do rebel then we are all finished no matter what the outcome." Minako stated. Everyone was shocked to hear that Minako would agree with Danza. "But as Naru-chan said not all of the Lionheart Clan are guilty since twenty of them warned my son about the coup."

"Yes" smiled Naruto. "The only ones who know about the coup are the Lionheart council and elders and the remainder of the clan minus the children that know nothing about it, so if it does come to bloodshed the only death will be theirs."

"but who will do the executing?" Homuri asked.

Naruto stood up as he stated firmly, "I'll do it" Everyone looked at Naruto in shock as if he was crazy. "I'll be the one who performs the deed."

"Are you sure Naru-chan? you must realize the consquences of your actions, you will be marked as a rogue nin. I can't let the village know that the Lionheart's were planning a coup they will forever hate the ones that weren't involved." Minako asked concerningly.

"If it means Konoha and Uzushiogakure will be safe then so be it, besides I'm not going to do it alone." Naruto said with a dark smirk.

"What do you mean Naruto?" asked Danza not liking that dark look on his face.

"Kaguya-hime and Minako-hime will be joining me on this mission." Naruto replied. "After all Kaguya-hime is the mother of all chakra and the wielder of the Rinnegan, the Sharingan, and the Byakugan plus my mother is the fastest kunoichi alive so this mission will go off without a hitch. Besides I warned the Fire Daimyo before coming here and she had agreed that the clan must be slain minus the ones that aren't part of it."

"Very well" said Minako softly as she sat back against her chair. "I declare today's discussion an S-Ranked secret, No one is to know any of this, dismissed."

 _ ***End Flashback***_

Minako sat back against her chair wondering where she went wrong, first the Kyuubi attack, then the disownment of Kushina and her daughters and now this, opening her desk drawer she pulled out an expensive Sake bottle and a small saucer as she poured herself a drink. Looking next to her, she groaned at the paperworl that she was sure wasnt there before the meeting oh how she hated paperwork so much.

She was then brought out of her thoughts as the jounins who volunteered to take in teams for this years batch of genin. Those in attendence were considered as elites in the field, each having their own set of skills to impact on the next generation and those adding to the strength of the Leaf's military. The ones who volunteered to take on a team were Kyoshi Hatake, Asura Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuuhi, Kurumi, who Minako discovered can be given temporary freedom from Naruto's seal for about six months, and shockinly Naruto Senju. She remembered all the qualifications that each of them had that made them perfect to lead a team.

Kyoshi Hatake, daughter of the White Fang, Suki Hatake was a former ANBU captain and was well known through the Elemental Nations as Sharingan no Kyoshi. Her left Sharingan eye was given to her by her dead teammate Rita Uchiha. Despite the fact she doesn't have any Uchiha blood in her veins she was able to utilize the Sharingan to its full potential thus giving her the nickname Copy Cat Kyoshi as it was rumored that she copied a thousand jutsu to add to her arsenal.

Asuri Saratobi, the daughter of the late Sandaime Hokage was a member of the Daimyo Guard, the 12 Fire Guardians. She had retired from the position and accepted the position of Jounin. Her skills with her trench knives was of no equal and is the only wind user beside herself and Naruto in Fire Country.

Kurenai Yuuhi, Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress was adept in the illusionary arts. Despite her lack of skills in both Ninjutsu and Taijutsu all of her many accomplishments and capabilities in Genjutsu allowed her to be promoted to Jounin and have ranked herself in various accomplishments while in the field.

Kurumi, the Nine Tailed Fox specialized in Elemental Jutsu mostly in fire jutsus, and she's the queen of Genjutsu since the ones she uses are so horrific it would leave you scarred for life. Her fire jutsus are so destructive they deal serious damage to her opponents, her other elemental jutsus are on par with the Six Path Sage. Aside from that her healing techniques rivals and surpasses that of Tsuande and her slug summons. She earned the nickname The Elemental Sage and The Nightmare Kitsune.

Naruto Senju her own son was quite a shock for her even though he was now 12 years old Kaguya gave Minako a full report on his stats and from what she was told Naruto was clearly close to High Jounin-Low Kage level. His Ninjutsu is on par with herself, his Taijutsu was equal to Maito Gaia, his genjutsu is C-Rank but his Fuinjutsu was basically Seal Master Level 10 and that shocked her but at the same it made her very proud of her son. At first Minako was against having Naruto teach a team but after some pestering and many seductions from him she had agreed to let him take on his own team.

"Thank you all for coming, we have much to discuss" said Minako effectively catching everyone's attention. "I'm sure you all know why I called you here?" Everyone nodded their heads as she smirked. "Good, I will know accept recommendations for this year's batch of fresh new of Genin teams that will be under your wing, Kyoshi why dont you go first."

Kyoshi looked up from her orange book that she was reading and nodded. She pocketed it but not before seeing the glare from Naruto, "Hokage-sama I would like Narumi Lionheart, Mina Lionheart, and Sakura Haruno on my team" declared Kyoshi in a lazy voice.

Minako gave her a look "what is your reason for creating this team Kyoshi from the overall stats this would make your team a powerhouse."

"I have my own reasons Hokage-sama plus they will be a great frontline team" Kyoshi replied with a smile.

Minako sighed and looked at Asuri, "and I'm sure you want to the next Shik-Ino-Cho trio" she said with a smile.

"yes Hokage-sama I would love to train the next generation of the trio" Asuri smiled.

"and you Kurenai?" Minako asked.

"Well Minako-sama I would like Hinata Hyuga Kita Inuzuka and Shina Aburame" she said proudly. "They would make the perfect tracking team, with Hinata's Byakugan, Kita's sense of smell, and Shina's insects they would make a perfect tracking or information gathering team"

Minako thought about it and she agreed that they would be the greatest tracking team ever produced. But she had to hear everyone's choice for a team as her gaze fell upon Kurumi, "and you Kyuubi-sama?" she said in a respectful tone since she was in the presence of royalty due to her being the eldest daughter of the Six Path Sage.

Kurumi smiled, "call me Kurumi Minako chan, Kyuubi is only a title but to answer your question I would like to have Hinata Hyuga, Nejia Hyuga and Kita Inuzuka, my reason for choosing this team is while I'm in my human form I have the ability to use any of the three eye bloodlines so I can train the two Hyuga's to reach the Byakugan's full potential plus I can train Kita in a few jutsus that I learned from the demon wolf tribe. Plus they could be the next spy and assault team."

Kurenai was pissed that Kurumi would request some of the students she wanted but she had to agree that the team she wanted would be perfect for a spy and assault team. _'damn that Kurumi taking Hinata chan from me I'll make sure she's on my team'_

Minako nodded, "I see I'll take that into consideration" she then turned to her son. "and you Naruto-chan who do you want to have on your team?" she asked.

Naruto smirked as he took a deep breath and spoke, "I request Mai Uchiha, Satsuki Uchiha, and Shira Uchiha on my team."

Minako gave her son a firm look, "and why Naruto chan would you want the three Uchihas as students I don't think hogging the three of the brightest in this year's academy would be fair to the rest of the Jounin senseis.

"I believe Minako-hime that this team will be a great assault team in the future, each of their abilities grants plenty of potential not seen since the Sanin under Sandaime-sama's tutelage.

"Explain" demanded Minako as Naruto nodded.

"Lets start with Mai, she is said to be prodigy among this years batch thanks to the training I gave her she also mastered a few of my Phoenix jutsus. Not to mention since I am Kaguya's heir and I have the Rinnegan and since my bloodline has the same powers as the Sharingan I believe I can help all three of them reach the Sharingan's full potential. Next we have Satsuki Uchiha, according to her file she has a great mind that would help her well as a Kunoichi. Her excellent chakra control makes her a canditate as a genjutsu mistress or medic nin. However what stood out is her unconscious ability to channel chakra into her attacks similiar to that of Tsunade Kaa chan. The only drawback is her fangirlish tendency towards me but don't worry I will be able to make her into one of Konoha's finest."

No one could disagree with Naruto as his information regarding the Uchiha girls were correct.

"Last but not least is Shira Uchiha, Satsuki's twin. Her skills are on par with Mai but we all know for a fact that she was downplaying her skills upon your request to avoid alerting her enemies. With her bloodline and early training from me she will be a fine addition to the powerhouse team that I'm planning to create. Also I was hoping that her calm and mature attitude would become an influence to both of her teammates" explained Naruto.

Minako pondered the idea of such a team and she couldnt deny that Naruto's assessment and prediction is quite possible. True the imbalance caused by such a massive powerhouse all Uchiha kunoichi team requires a lot of work but she was pretty confident that Naruto could handle it. She nodded as she took down a few notes on the sheet of paper in front of her. "I think that takes care of everything, anything else? No? then you're all dismissed. Report to the academy at 9AM tomorrow to meet your Genin teams."

"Hai Hokage-sama" everyone shouted as they minus Naruto left the room.

Minako was soon picked up by Naruto as the young blonde laid her on the desk and ripped off her Hokage robes. Minako let out a loud moan as she purred at Naruto, "things are about to get interesting soon, especially with you around Naru-chan"

"You bet they are Mina-hime" he smirked as he thrusted inside of her as the Hokage's office was filled with loud moans of lust.

 **(Next Day-Academy)**

The classroom was buzzing with excitement, almost all those who passed the Graduation Exam yesterday were excited on who their teammates and sensei would be. There were a few exceptions Shika Nara was sleeping, again as usual. Shina who was as stoic as ever, the ever brooding Lionheart twins Mina and Narumi, and of course the Uchiha trio who were just observing everyone in class with a calm yet bored look. The door of the classroom opened to reveal their academy instructor Iruna, who quickly strolled to the podium in front of the class and called for everyone to be silent.

"Congratulations to everyone who passed the exams yesterday. You are now proud Genin of Konoha and I'm sure that you all will become strong Kunoichis in the future to make the village proud. Now let me announce the teams and their respective senseis"

The class was excited as they were about to hear the team placements and many were hoping to be on Mai or one of the other Uchiha girls team.

"Team 7 will we Narumi Lionheart, Mina Lionheart, and Sakura Haruno, your sensei is Kyoshi Hatake." Iruna announced as she saw the Lionheart twins and Sakura high five eachother.

"We got on the same team" squealed Sakura.

"and Kyoshi is our sensei too and with her we'll be the greatest team since the sanin." cheered Narumi.

"No one will dare question our power" smirked Mina.

Iruna groaned as she told them to shut their mouths so she could continue reading the team placements, "now then as I was saying Team 8 will be Saia, Tenten and Yakumo Kurama your sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi."

Tenten and Yakamo cheered out, "YES WE GOT KURENAI!" while Saia remained quiet.

"Team 9 will Shika Nara, Chloe Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka your sensei is Asura Saratobi." Iruna smiled.

"Great I'm stuck with fatso and lazyness over here" complained Ino.

"hey its not like I'm happy about this either you troublesome blonde" grumbled Shika.

Iruna sweatdropped as she continued, "Team 10 will be Hinata Hyuga, Nejia Hyuga, and Kita Inuzuka your sensei is Kyuubi-sama"

The entire class gasped when they heard that the Hyugas and the Inuzuka were going to be trained by the most powerful tailed beast in existence. However no one was more angry than Mina and Narumi they instantly demanded they wanted Kyuubi instead of Kyoshi to be their sensei which Iruna refused stating that the Hokage chose the team placements. Kita and the two Hyuga girls were excited and honored to be trained by the most powerful female in existance.

"This is awesome" said Kita. "being trained by Kyuubi-sama is the greatest honor, I'm definitely going to impress her with my awesome jutsus and techniques."

"I agree with you Kita" said Nejia. "Kyuubi-sama is the most powerful and dangerous female to ever walk upon the earth and being chosen to be her students is something she doesn't take lightly."

"I..I..I wonder why Kyuubi-sama chose me for the team" stuttered Hinata as she look down at her desk. "I'm just a failure to the clan as the clan elders always say I am."

Nejia pulled Hinata close to her as their faces met, "Hinata-sama you are not a failure, you're a true spirited woman and you have the heart and soul to lead our clan to a new age. Don't let what those old crones say ruin your confidence, you will one day bring the two branches of the Hyuga clan together and I will be there by your side."

"Me too" said Kita as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Thank you" smiled Hinata. "thank you so much, both of you"

Iruna then read the last team placement that would shock everyone "Team 11 is Mai Uchiha, Satsuki Uchiha, and Shira Uchiha your sensei is Naruto Senju." And just when she said that she was greeted by many questions.

"That idiot Naruto can't be a sensei" shouted Narumi. "He's too dimwitted to be one"

"Narumi's right that idiot is a dead last" shouted Sakura.

"This has got to be a joke" screamed Mina.

Iruna was now getting really pissed off as she did her big head jutsu, "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU GOD DAMN BANSHEES NARUTO WAS HANDPICKED BY THE HOKAGE WHO FOUND HIS SKILLS WORTHY ENOUGH TO BE A SENSEI NOW DO US ALL A FAVOR AND SHUT UP!" she then took a couple of deep breathes as the Genin stood their silently. "Wait here for your senseis and once again good luck to all of you, I know you'll make Konoha proud." He then looked at the Lionheart twins, "well most of you" she said as she left the classroom.

Suddenly something crashed through the window as they saw Naruto and Kurumi land in front of them, "Hey everyone I'm Team Ten's super hot sensei now get down here and meet me in the forest of death come on chop chop!"

Naruto wasn't fazed by her antics as he spoke in a casual tone, "always the theatrics as much as I love you Kurumi, do you ever think of dressing more modestly instead of being shirtless?" he questioned as he approached her.

She chuckled and replied, "Maybe, but I find that kind of thing too stuffy I'm a free spirit like Anko-hime and since they are now official Genin we can do some awesome stuff together!" she smirked.

Naruto smirked and teased her, "that so who would have thought you liked them young Foxy-hime"

A faint pink color rose to the fox's cheeks but she laughed heartily and shoved his face between her gorgeous breasts, "Ya damn cheeky brat, I'm going to punish you for back talking to me by smothering you with my gorgeous tits." Iruna and a few other girls passed out from sheer blood loss. Finally Kurumi released him as Naruto slapped her rear playfully and spoke in a large grin.

"Being smothered by those squishy pillows would certainly make me die happy." said Naruto playfully as he then turned to the class. "Team 11 you're with me, follow me to training ground 44" he said as the Uchiha trio walked down towards him and followed him out of the classroom.

"Team 10" said Kurumi as Kita, Hinata, and Nejia stood up. "Follow me we're also going to training ground 44" The three students walked towards her as she picked them up and jumped through the window as Iruna screamed loudly.

"USE THE DOOR NEXT TIME KURUMI!" Iruna screamed as she saw Kurumi take her students to the Forest of Death.

 **There you go everyone the long awaited chapter. Hope you all like it**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone here's the long awaited new chapter hope you all like it.**

Naruto and Kurumi arrived at Training Ground 44 with their fresh genin teams who felt somehow relaxed about the place. The quiet and dangerous environment was the perfect training regiment to prove if their genin are truely ninja material. Not only that it was the place that Kurumi herself enjoyed. The kitsune took a huge whiff of fresh air taking in the danger of the Forest of Death.

"smell that fresh air ooooh I love this place" Kurumi smiled enjoying the smell of danger before turning to her genin "its the perfect place to test your skills and see if you can survive."

 _'She scares me'_ the genin thought as they shivered.

Naruto laughed at the fear that his wife put in the hearts of his students, "easy now Kurumi-hime our job is to train them not scare them half to death."

Kurumi pouted as she crossed her arms "oh you're no fun at all. It would have been more interesting if you just let me do my job after all I am the embodiement of fear." she said giving him a sly grin, but instead of a quick response she got blank stares while Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist. She could then feel Naruto's hand reaching down to her crotch making her blush madly letting out a small moan.

"Ummm, Naruto and Kurumi sensei could we um begin introducing ourselves." Nejia asked, unsure on how to break the ice with her new team. But her concerns were eliminated as her sensei gave a grin and started things off.

"Well I'm Kurumi Uzumaki I am the Matriarch of the Uzumaki Clan, my likes are foxes, my Naruto-chan, having sex with my Naruto-chan, Minako-hime, Kaguya-sama, and the hot anbu from Uzushiogakure Ezra Uzumaki. I also like reading, dangos, and working in the Uzushiogakure's Torture Division." Kurumi smiled a perverted smile.

 _'Damn she's a pervert'_ thought Kita Inuzuka. _'though I wouldn't mind taking a shot at her.'_ she giggled as she pictured her and Kurumi in a hot bath playing.

 _'We didn't need to know that'_ thought Nejia and Hinata.

 _'Perverted fox'_ the Uchiha triplets laughed.

"My dislikes are rapists, people who act like their superior to others like that bitch Kushina-teme, that old crone Danza and the other elders of the village, and finally I depise women who believe that men are below them, we were all created by Kami-sama and she alone made men and women equal." the kitsune said with a firm tone in her voice.

 _'Ain't that the truth'_ Naruto whispered sourly.

The blonde had met many women in the village that believed that men were inferior to them since they didn't have the power to unlock chakra like they did. His bitching ex mother Kushina was the perfect prime example of how some women in the Elemental Nations.

"Do you have any goals Kyuubi-sama" asked Nejia.

Kurumi nodded her head "I do but its already come true" she then gave a smile towards her husband which the sexy blonde returned. After her introduction, the kitsune turned towards Naruto and decided that he was the next one to introduce himself.

"My name is Naruto Uzuamki-Namikaze-Senju-Ootsutsuki. My likes are my family and my two home villages Uzushiogakure and Konohagakure, I love my Kurumi-hime and having sex with her and my other wives, ramen, and training with Kaguya-hime. I dislike Kushina and her daughters, the elders and Danza. Finally my dream is to kill Kushina and end her existence once and for all." he then looked over to Nejia and decided that she should go next.

"My name is Nejia Hyuuga, nice to meet you all. My likes are training with my friends, reading, baking with my mother, and being with my family. My dislikes are perverts and rapists, people who mock others for stupid reasons, and I despise the Hyuga clan elders that believe the side branch's fate was to forever be slaves to the main house." She said the last part with malice in her tone.

 _'Nee-chan'_ Hinata thought as she sadly looked at her cousin. She always dreamed of one day reuniting the two houses of the Hyuuga into one family and by Kami she will do whatever it takes.

Nejia however gave a small sincere smile "my dream however is to reunite the two houses and to marry Hinata-sama"

The entire group went wide eyed at Nejia's proclamation. But no one was more shocked than Hinata who was now blushing red crazy as she suddenly fainted on the spot. Naruto was really sweatdropping he didn't think Hinata would faint from the shock of Nejia wanting to marry her.

 _'Well you learn something new everyday.'_ Naruto laughed. _'though I didn't know that Nejia had feelings for Hinata-chan.'_

Kurumi was the same way but she was not one to judge after all she will be making love with Naruto's other wives in his harem. "well thats a great dream Nejia and I know that you will most definently fulfill it." she smiled as she turned her attention to Hinata. "alright my little bluebird your next." she said in a playful teasing tone.

Hinata blushed at the nickname but quickly regain herself "I'm Hinata Hyuuga, my likes are training, gardening, cooking, reading, and my family. my dislikes are the same as my cousins and my goal in life is the same as Nejia, to unite the two houses of the Hyuuga clan."

"thats a great dream and you'll need to train really hard to achieve that dream of yours" Naruto smiled as he looked over at the Inuzuka heir. "alright wolf girl your next."

"My name is Kita Inuzuka the heiress to the Inuzuka clan since my older sister Hana doesn't want to be the heir. My likes are wolves, training with my mom and sister, cinnamon buns, and Naruto-sama" she said blushing.

"Looks like you got some competition Kurumi-hime" Naruto laughed as he saw the jealous look on her face. He knew that his foxy-hime was jealous of wolf girls ever since he added Honoka a half demon wolf to his harem. But what do you expect wolf girls and kitsune girls were always enemies when it came to beauty.

"Don't push it Naruto-chan or do I have to chain you down and ride you till dawn like I did yesterday" she said with a feral smirk which made their students blush like crazy.

"Um as I was saying my dislikes are rapists, Kushina Lionheart and her daughters, I hate cats which is natural for the Inuzuka Clan since we are mostly dog people." she said with a small laugh. "My dream is to marry you Naruto-sama that is if Kyuubi-sama will let me."

"We'll see" Kurumi said with a dark feral grin.

Naruto nodded his head in acknowledgement of Kita's dream and he thought maybe he could give Kita a shot at showing him that she wasn't a fangirl and that she truely loved him. He then turned to his Uchiha students, "alright Uchihas your turn lets start with you my prodigy." he said smirking at Mai.

"Of course Sensei my name is Mai Uchiha my likes are my clan, my family, my village, and Naruto-sama. I also love daggers, learning new jutsus, learning Fuinjutsu, gardening, and cooking. My dislikes are rapists and those who look down on others for not being powerful enough to be ninja. I also despise Kushina and her daughters. My dream is to be the first female Uchiha Hokage." Mai said proudly.

Naruto smiled at his apprentice as he knew that Mai had the skills and dedication to become the next Hokage. Perhaps he could get his mother Tsunade to take her on as an apprentice as well, maybe even teach her her monsterous strength. "Okay Satsuki you baby raven your next." he stated looking at Izumi's little sister.

"I'm Satsuki Uchiha, my likes are training, reading, and cooking. I hate perverts especially Jiyuna who is a major pervert and of course Kushina and her kids, I also despise people who break their promises to others. My dream is to surpass my older sister Izumi." Satsuki said in her usually snarky tone.

Smirking at her Kurumi looked over to the last Uchiha from her husband's team and gestured her to begin, "alright then its time for the final member of our group to introduce herself.

"My name is Shira Uchiha and my likes are the same as my twins as well as my dislikes. My hobbies are cooking and reading and my dream is to surpass Izumi and my role model Tsuande Senju." Shira said confidently.

 _'Just what we need a mini Tsunade'_ Naruto thought with a smile as he pictured Tsunade and Shira wearing matching clothes.

Kurumi clapped her hands "alright everyone its time to start our bell test." she said holding up three bells as did Naruto as she gave a feral grin which kinda scared the students. "Get ready kiddies for this is going to one hell of a test and I am going to make sure you are ninja material."

 **Training Ground 7**

Mina and Narumi were on the rooftop only to see their mother Kushina holding an orange book with Kyoshi was on her knees begging.

"Kushina-senpai thats my autograph Icha Icha Make Out Paradise." Kyoshi pleaded.

"I dont care Kyoshi and I don't want to see you read that book in front of me or my daughters or else I'll burn this and demand Minako to never allow you to sell anymore of these smut books." Kushina threatened as Koyshi looked pale but nodded her head.

Kushina then looked at her team with a large smile "alright everyone lets start with our introductions I'll go first. My name is Kushina Lionheart formally Uzumaki my likes are my family and my two daughters, my dislikes are that blonde brat Naruto, and the Uzumaki Clan that betrayed me. My dream is to kill Naruto and regain control over the Uzumaki Clan and the village of Uzushiogakure." She then looked over at her second oldest daughter "alright Mina your next."

"I'm Mina Lionheart heiress to the Lionheart Clan and my likes and dislikes are the same as you mother and I really want to kill Naruto, thats my dream after all and it will make my life all worthwhile." Mina laughed darkly.

"Your next Narumi-chan" said Kyoshi.

Narumi smirked as she twirled her kunai around her finger, "My name is Narumi Lionheart the soon to be new heiress of the Uzumaki Clan once Naruto is dead. My likes and dislikes are the same as my mother and sister. My dream is to end Naruto and his harem of whores."

Kyoshi sighed 'well at least they aren't going after Minako-sama or the Leaf village'

"What about you Kyoshi nee-chan?" Mina asked.

Kyoshi smiled "alright my name is Kyoshi Hatake my likes are my book and learning new jutsu. My dislikes are of course waiting for the newest edition of Make Out Paradise, Dango, and I kinda hate Naruto for he never acknowledges me, he only has eyes for my Anbu partner Izumi Uchiha. My dream is to own the entire Icha Icha Paradise." she giggled.

 _'perverted nee-chan'_ Mina and Narumi laughed.

"Alright I will now explain the final exam" Kyoshi smiled. "The test we did in the exam was only to see that we have the potential to become Kunoichi and the final test will tell that if we are ready for the ninja world. Now in this test has a 66% chance of failing and if you fail you return to the Academy."

"She's correct dears" said Kushina. "meaning this test will be very hard and there's a small chance you'll pass but I know you will, now lets get this test started."

 **Training Ground 44: Forest of Death**

"Alright kids lets start the test BEGIN!" as soon as Naruto said that everyone vanished into the forest except for Mai. Raising an eyebrow Naruto gave her a confused look, "You know your supposed to hide and plan right?"

Mai smirked "well you always taught me that sometimes the best defense is a strong offense." She soon went through a few hand signs **"Fenikkususutairu: Hisame danmaku (Phoenix Style: Ice Rain Barrage)** She then shot ice from her left hand into the sky as ice rained down upon Naruto and Kurumi.

Kurumi quickly launched multi fireballs into the sky as they collided with the ice though not enough for most of the rain that was still raining ice. 'damn this is quite powerful especially for a Genin to perform. Naruto-chan what have you been teaching this girl?'

'Not bad Mai I'm really proud of you' Naruto smiled as he went through hand signs, **"Fenikkususutairu: Seinaru hi (Phoenix Style: Holy Fire)"** As a large burst of fire came from his mouth and began to destroy the entire ice rain barrage. Until he was suddenly attacked by Nejia.

"Your in my line of sight **Eight Trigram 64 Palms** " shouted Nejia as she began to hit Naruto's chakra points.

Naruto quickly used the counter of the Jyuken as he countered every single strike but he was really impressed with her timing of attack which was impressive for a Hyuuga. He quickly looked over to see Hinata attacking Kurumi with the same kind of timing as Nejia, but her moves of attacks were more coordinated.

 **"Urufu sutairu: Arufa no hauru (Wolf Style: Alpha's Howl)"** yelled Kita as she let out a loud howl as the high pitch howl pierced Kurumi's ears making her howl in pain a little bit.

"Ow damn it" Kurumi grunted as Hinata landed a punch in her stomach making her double over in pain.

 **"Fang over Fang"** Kita yelled as she and Akamaru spun in a huge wind spiral that knocked Kurumi into a few trees.

The kitsune grunted as she got up and wiped the blood from her mouth "Not bad kiddies but now its time to really step up my game."

 **With Naruto, Nejia, and the Uchiha Twins**

Nejia was continuing to attack Naruto with her Jyuken style but with each strike Naruto countered them. But on the bright side she could see that her sensei was getting a little tired which was the perfect moment for the Uchiha twins to attack, "Satsuki! Shira! NOW!" she screamed as the twins jumped out of the trees.

"Take this Sensei **Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation"** they shouted as they launched a large amount of fire that could incinerate an entire village. The fire started to consume most of the forest considering that both Uchihas used the very same move that was used by Mara Uchiha.

'shit' he said as he quickly used substitution to switch places with a log and landed in a tree. "Damn those Uchiha twins really are something, I can see that Izumi chan really trained them well." He was then suddenly attacked from behind by Mai who landed a hard punch sending the blonde to the ground.

Satsuki and Shira then quickly threw a flurry of jabs and kicks. Shira was getting frusterated as Naruto avoided each of her attacks even after he took a harsh blow. This however proved that her sensei was powerful and who would train her to be as powerful as her older sister Izumi.

 **With Kurumi, Hinata, Kita, and Mai**

Kurumi was panting as she looked upon some of her genin, "alright try this **Kitsune Style: Fox Fire Tail Barrage** " she then turned into her feral nine tails form as she her tails had large balls of fire on the tips. With a dark smirk she sent them flying at the genin.

Hinata quickly acted and shielded her teammates, **"Kaiten"** she yelled as she rotated blocking some of the fireballs.

 **"Fang over fang"** Kita shouted as she and her dog blocked the other fireballs.

 **"Water Style Raging Whirlpool"** shouted Mai using the Uzumaki's famous water styles as she spun around to create a large whirlpool that she sent flying towards the remaining fireballs. Using the whirlpool to her advantage she quickly bolted towards Kurumi and grabbed the bells from around her neck.

Kurumi gasped as she saw Mai remove the bells from around her neck, 'Using the whirlpool to distract me while she grabs the bells clever' she said praising her genin for their teamwork.

"Well I'll admit your not shabby for a bunch of brats to be able to outsmart me the greatest and most dangerous female in the world." Kurumi laughed.

"you got that right" said Naruto as he walked over to them with Nejia and the Uchiha twins following him. "These genin of ours are clearly great we made the right choice choosing them"

"Congratulation kids you pass we are really proud of you" smiled Kurumi. "Arrive tomorrow at the Hokage's office at 8 AM for our first mission" as she and Naruto vanished to report back to Minako.

 **Kyoshi and Kushina with Team 7**

"Begin!" yelled Kushina as everyone disappeared.

"alright they seem to know the basic of stealth." smiled Kyoshi. Soon she was flanked on all sides as she saw around 200 Minas and 20 Narumis coming at her. Taking a fast defensive stance she blocked the incoming punches and kicks of the Mina clones and the ferocity of the Narumi clones. Kushina on the other hand was finding it difficult considering that each clone was using a different fighting styles.

"These kids are quite good but not good enough" Kushina said as she mananged to land fatal blows to the clones causing them to disperce. She and Kyoshi thought they were done until they saw ten more clones coming at them. Mina then used smoke to cover Kyoshi and Kushina's eyes.

"too much smoke" coughed Kushina as Mina and Narumi jumped into formation.

"Lets go Mina follow me" said Narumi. Mina nodded as the both started to become a bit feral due to their adopted mothers cat demon blood. They jumped slightly as they began to spin violently towards their target.

 **"Fist of the King of the Beasts"** Mina and Narumi shouted as they attacked their senseis in the smoke. Both drilled through the smoke as they managed to cause some chaos.

Kushina narrowed her eyes as she was only able to sidestep the spinning attack but only slightly. Sakura felt useless for not doing anything. She was a kunoichi and it was time she acted like one. The pink haired blossom rushed towards Kushina as she raised her fist.

 **"SHANAROOO!"** she cried as she pounded the ground making it shake and crumble as Kushina lost her footing in the crater allowing Mina to go through handsigns.

 **"Katon: Gokakyuno Jutsu"** Mina yelled as she blew the fire at Kyoshi. She saw the fire coming and she was impressed with the chakra reserves that Mina had that allowed her to use such a high level jutsu.

Using her sharingan she went through hand signs and used a water wall to diminish the fireball. Narumi then engaged her in a one in one spar to try to adapt her taijutsu to the higher taijutsu of Kyoshi's taijutsu which was superior. She managed to pry some of Kyoshi's blows but was soon knocked out into a nearby tree as Mina ran to her side. The young Lionheart girl breathed heavily as she looked at her sensei. Kyoshi was really impressed with their resolve in the fight but looked to see the bells still strapped to Kushina's uniform. The Lionheart twins rushed and charged towards their mother but she held out her as the ringing of the alarm clock was heard.

"Stop time's up" Kushina said.

The girls stopped as they dropped to one knee in exhaustion. Kyoshi smiled as she grabbed Mina and Narumi and kawarimi to appear near Sakura.

"You all did well I am proud of all three of you you passed with flying colors." Kushina smiled.

"ALRIGHT!" the twins cheered as they high fived eachother.

"CHA I KNEW WE WOULD WIN!" Sakura cheered.

"Meet us here tomorrow at 8 AM for our first mission" Kushina smiled as she and Kyoshi vanished to report back to Minako.

 **Hokage's Office**

A few hours after the final genin exams were concluded. Minako as well as the jonin who proctored the exams were going over the results of the tests.

"well how did the genin perform on their tests?" Minako asked as she got mixed responses from the jonin. Minako decided to call them in order of team number to give their reports. Most of them were able to pass but a few failed due to conflicts within the team.

"Team 7 passed Minako sensei but thats to be expected they are your daughters after all and they know eachother very well." Kyoshi said giving her report, happy that her team passed.

"Team 8 passed as well Minako-sama" smiled Asuna.

"Team 9 passed with flying colors" praised Kurenai.

"Team 10 passed Minako-hime Mai and her cousins really were power bound and they even manage to almost defeat me. Their dedication and their amazing use of teamwork is something to be admired. I have never been more proud of them, Mai has been training in the jutsus I trained her in, Satsuki and Shira are the greatest set of twins that really gave me a run for my money. Heck they even manage to do Mara Uchiha's signature fire jutsu" Naruto reported getting gasps from everyone in the room.

"The same with Team 11 Minako-chan they truely were the greatest powerhouse team and with their type of teamwork they are most definently going to be the best hunting team with Kita's amazing tracking skills and the Hyuugas ability to contain and weaken someone. I'm proud to be their sensei, Hinata may be shy but she's a quick thinker, Nejia isn't like the Hyuuga elders who rely on power, she's a Hyuuga that puts her team first before all else, and Kita well lets just say she's a girl after my own heart." Kurumi smiled as she gave her report.

"Thank you everyone for your reports" said Minako. "for the genin who didn't pass please notify them they were will be put on reserves until they are placed on a team that works for them. That's all I have to say thank you so much all of you for your reports, meet me tomorrow for your squad's first mission." With that she dismissed all the jonin with the exception of Naruto.

"What's up blonde-hime?" Naruto asked though he knew what she was probably going to ask about. Its not everyday that you hear that your ex wife is planning a coup de dat against her village and old home village.

"I'm sure you already know Naruto its about Kushina. I wanted to know if you have discovered anything since I asked you to monitor her. What do you think that she is planning? Do you think she will really go through with this coup? please Naruto be honest with me." Minako asked in a slightly hesitant voice.

"As of right now Kaa-chan she's not a real threat but she does still need to be watched. From what foxy-hime and I have gathered she still hates Konoha and Uzushiogakure for what I did to them and they have the intent to destroy our villages one day but we don't know when. Judging by their body language when they interact with other people they really don't pay attention to them since they think they are the superior race, but I'll keep my eye on them though" Naruto reported. The blonde recieved a thank you from his mother as he was dismissed.

Leaning back in her chair Minako could only clutch her head in sadness, just how bad did things screw up to make her old childhood friend become a monster. Ever since she married Nagini and had Naruto Kushina became a cold hearted woman that wants nothing more than to be in control. But she vowed to protect the son of her late wife and by Kami thats what she is going to do.

 **There you go everyone chapter 9 review and tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone im sorry for the year long wait. I've been dealing with updating my other stories and I've had writers block with this story but I promise you this chapter will be worth the wait. Hope you all enjoy it.**

"This is Phoenix! I'm in position" whispered Mai.

"This is Dragoness I'm only a few feet away from the target" Satsuki replied.

"This is Tigress I've got the target in my sights" said Shira.

"Excellent work you three" praised Naruto.

Satsuki treaded closer to the location of Tora the demon cat, "sensei shall we move in intercept and capture the target?"

"Not yet remember what I taught you and the others, never rush in a situation until your sure that there are no outside interventions" Naruto replied.

Basically speaking what her sensei meant is make sure that the target has no outside help. Plus she wouldn't put it pass Kushina and her team to intercept and steal the glory for the capture of the demon cat. However orders were orders as she laid low.

"Roger that sensei I'll lay low." Satsuki replied.

Meanwhile in the trees Shira was looking out for other genins that was interfere while her cousin was scouting out the area while setting traps to prevent Tora from escaping. Meanwhile Naruto was running through the deep parts of the forest with his wife Kurumi as they were planting containment seals around the outside of the forest area.

"Alright that's another seal down" Kurumi said planting a seal on a tree. "This will prevent that mangy feline from getting away from us and I'm going to skin it alive after it scratched my beautiful face ten minutes ago" she growled.

"Calm down Kurumi" laughed Naruto. "We need it alive not dead"

"Yeah yeah don't worry" Kurumi sighed as her ear piece rang. "What is it?"

It was Nejia and from the tone of her voice the fox could tell that something was wrong. "We got a problem and your not going to like it but it's a big one and I mean a real big problem" Nejia stated coldly.

"What is it?" The fox asked.

"Its Kushina and her team sensei" Kita responded. "It seems their hunting the cat like we are."

"Permission to intervene Kyuubi sensei" asked Hinata.

Kyuubi smirked, "you have my permission and promise me one thing children make them hurt and I mean really hurt."

Kita gave a feral grin as her alpha spirit acted up with in her, "No problem sensei leave it to us" the Inuzuka replied as she turned off her ear piece. " Alright ladies we got a few Lionhearts and a Hatake to meet up. Let's go give them the welcome wagon"

Narumi and Minato were groaning with irritation. They've been searching three hours for the cat and still no visual, they would rather be doing boring other D Rank missions than going after the Fire Daimyo's wife's cat. Kushina told them that the mission was going to be worth it since the Daimyo's wife pays big money for this mission, and the funding would do wonders for the Lionheart clan.

 _'Damn it if it weren't for the money i would be going on a better mission like rescuing a Daimyo or Princess'_ groaned Mina as she jumped from tree to tree with her sister and senseis behind her.

Kyoshi and Kushina soon came to a screeching halt as they and their team was greeted by none other than Team Kyuubi. Looks like their team wasn't the only ones hunting down Tora. Mina thought they were here to steal their thunder and capture the cat for themselves, well she wasn't going to let that happen. Kyoshi and Kushina were wondering what Kyuubi's students were doing here and judging by the teams body language they could tell that they were acheing for a fight. Kushina wasn't worried as she was a former jinchuuriki and a ANBU and they were just fresh genins out of the academy.

"What are you three doing here?" asked Kyoshi.

Kita gave a feral smile as she responded in a cold but humorous tone, "well that's simple we are to prevent you from interfering with our sister team Team Maelstrom's mission"

"Hey you can't stop us from doing our mission" shouted Sakura. "I'll pound you into dust for interfering"

Nejia and Hinata got into the Hyuuga Taijutsu stance which was the Gentle Fist, and Kita got into the Inuzuka stance the **Okami no odori (The Dance of the Wolf)**. In a single second Kita charged at Kushina surprisingly with full force. She delivered punches and kicks trying to hit her. Kushina dodged them of course but she was impressed none the less. The Inuzuka's speed and agility was something that would take many years of extreme training to even obtain. Just what was the Kyuubi teaching these kids. Kushina landed a few punches upon Kita until her hand was grabbed. Kita delivered a hard kick to her stomach sending her into a tree causing it to snap and fall over.

"Kaa-sama!" Mina and Narumi screamed.

"Kushina!" Kyoshi yelled.

"Fang over Fang" Kita yelled as she and Akamaru spun in a tornado created a tornado of wind that struck Kushina causing the ground to explode as it sent the former Uzumaki deep into the forest.

Kushina coughed up blood as Kita landed in front of her. The red head growled as she stood up, "How could you attack me like this? This is a crime! Attacking a fellow ninja of the leaf."

"You a Konoha ninja" Kita said as she laughed. "In case you forget Kushina you are worth nothing after your disownment from the Uzumaki Clan which you greatly shamed by abusing Naruto Uzumaki."

Kushina growled at the mention of the boy "that freak is no Uzumaki he's nothing more than a freak born from the womb of that two dimed whore Nagini. That slut stole Minako from me, I worked hard to keep my relationship with Minako, I made sure I was the Yondaime's only wife."

"But that didn't work did it?" Kita smirked.

"Damn right it didn't!" Kushina growled. "Minako fell in love with that whore, and that freak was born nine months later."

Kita knew there was something deeper than this, why would sharing Minako with Nagini make Kushina go crazy. Well the only way she would know for sure was to ask.

"Kushina why do you care if Yondaime-sama was married to another woman, shouldn't Lady Minako's happiness matter" Kita stated.

"BECAUSE NAGINI IS MY OLDER SISTER OKAY" Kushina revealed shocking Kita.

"Y-Your sister?" Kita asked shockingly.

"Growing up I was the apple of my parents eye. I was the prodigy and she was average, she was a Fuinjutsu master and I was a powerful jinchuuriki, I was the Kenjutsu expert and a ANBU commander and she was a Elite Jounin." Kushina stated firmly. "I was better than her in everything and she knew it"

"Until she became the Yondaime's wife" the Inuzuka said.

Kushina nodded her head in anger as she got into her powerful Taijutsu stance and charged Kita, "enough talk time to fight dog bitch"

Nejia was dealing blows with Mina and Narumi as they sent shadow clones towards her. The Hyuuga prodigy stood firm in her position as she waited for her targets to get closer. Kyuubi sensei taught her to wait for the right moment to strike, this was also to teach her never to always rely on her Byakugan but make the best of her other senses.

Narumi laughed as she and her sister charged behind her clones as she taunted the Hyuuga "what's the matter Nejia can't handle greater numbers" the young Lionheart took her Katana as she leapt up into the air and swung down her blade to strike. Suddenly at just the right moment Nejia's eyes opened as she spun around "Kaiten" as a barrier appeared around her and dispelled the clones that rushed her. The blade that struck the barrier had snapped in two shocking Mina.

Meanwhile Hinata was fighting against Kyoshi, who was shocked the quiet, shy, and timid girl from the academy was fighting like a enraged Kunoichi on the battlefield. The once shy girl gave a grin as she delivered a swift kick to the jounin's chest which Kyoshi blocked with her arm. Grabbing Hinata's leg Kyoshi swung her around sending her into the ground as Narumi from behind delivered a kick from underneath sending Hinata into the air. Narumi then drop kicked Hinata once again straight into the ground as it created a crater.

"To easy" mocked Narumi as she walked over to Hinata's unconscious body and she gave it a kick sending it a few feet away. "They call themselves worthy of being Ninja how pathetic Kyuubi really picked a weak team" she boasted. "She should have chosen me and my team." Then Hinata's body vanished in smoke.

 _'A shadow clone'_ Narumi thought.

Soon a sealing formula appeared in the crater as the Lionheart girl looked down, she couldn't move. Damn it it was a paralysis seal and she walked straight into it. Laughter was heard through out of the area as Hinata leaped down.

"Arrogant as always" Hinata taunted. "But would you expect from Kushina's and her kids."

Narumi snarled as she struggled against the seal but couldn't even move an inch. "You bitch I'll kill you! You hear me I'll kill you" She screamed as she struggled. She struggled and struggled as she screamed and cried which soon turned to sobbing.

Hinata could only watch in disappointment and sadness but still she couldn't show mercy to the enemy. Walking towards the enraged and sad Lionheart girl she cupped her girls face in her hand and made her look at her. "See where arrogance has led you Narumi and this is what you will always be if you continue on this path."

Narumi just spit in her face as the Hyuuga girl backed away wiping it off her face. "You know nothing of pain or the shame of losing everything because of someone else" she yelled. "You know nothing of my pain"

Hinata soon pounded Narumi with the 64 Palms before delivering a strike to her chest making her cough up blood. Before Narumi passed out the last words she said to the former Uzumaki girl was. "I know more about your pain than you can possibly understand."

Somewhere in the deep parts of the forest Sakura engaged Kita in battle after the beating that the Inuzuka gave her sensei. She raised her fist and struck the ground curing it to crumble. Cracks spread through the ground as Kita jumped into the trees. She had to admit maybe the Haruno girl had a future as a shinobi after all maybe under the tutelage of Lady Tsunade.

"Come down here and fight like a woman you cowardly mutt" Sakura screeched.

 _'Okay I was going to go easy on her but no one calls me a mutt'_ Kita snarled.

Sakura looked around and smirked seeing no sign of her, "Or maybe your just weak and worthless like that no good bastard child Naruto who's own parents didn't want" she sneered.

Soon the air around her turned cold as up in the trees Kita's instincts built up as did her rage. Sakura just insulted not only Co sensei but her crush as well. Oooh it was on now and Kita wasn't going to show any mercy even Akamaru was barking and growling.

 _'OOH ooooh that's it! No one insults my man and gets away with it!"_ Kita roared as she jumped down from the tree.

Akamaru landed beside her as she growled and turned into a mad beast clone of Kita. Sakura got into a defensive stance until lots of smoke filled the area. Soon a loud roar was heard as everyone noticed a twin headed dog growing and glaring down at Sakura. Kushina quickly acted as she sprouted chains from her body. Akamaru's beast head noticed it and caught them in his mouth. Pulling up Akamaru's head pulled Kushina up as he spun her around and around and around.

 _'ooooh kami I'm going to be sick'_ Kushina said to herself as she was smashed into the ground.

The two headed wolf's paw swung at Sakura sending her into a tree as she was knocked out. The wolf then roared it stomped Kushina's body into the ground. After two minutes of stomping Kita and Akamaru turned back to normal as they panted and headed back to her teammates. Kushina laid in the large footprint crater dosed in lots of blood. Multiple broken bones, a punctured lung and worst of all a damaged beyond repair womb preventing her from having more children in the future. Nejia and Hinata were shocked at the extent of the damage that Kita delivered to Kushina and Sakura. Kyoshi was more shocked as she couldn't believe how far Kita went on Kushina.

"Attempted murder on a Konoha ninja is punishable by death and I'll make sure you three are punished dearly for it." Kyoshi shouted in anger.

Kita grinned, "heh good luck Kyoshi in case you forgot Kushina is a criminal in the eyes of the law now go back to sucking off the councils pussies like you always do" she teased.

"You will show respect for your superiors genin" Kyoshi responded.

"You mean the superiors that got their ass kicked by fresh academy genin" Hinata sneered.

"You interfered with our mission Hyuuga" Mina retaliated. "This is our turf and our mission and you have no right to keep us from it"

While all of this was going on Nejia got a message on her ear piece and smirked at the group "sorry to cut this short girls but Mai Uchiha just captured Tora and they are in the hokage's office now waiting for us"

Kita and Hinata smirked as they completed their mission, heck they even got to beat the shit out of Kushina and her kids as a bonus what a awesome mission it was. Dusting themselves off they dispersed with their team mate and fled the forest area. Kyoshi gathered Kushina and Sakura and had a few clones send them to the hospital for treatment while she and the remainder of her team head to the hokage's office.

 **Hokage's office**

Naruto was chatting with his mother or his second wife as she was now engaged to her only son. They were waiting for the arrival of team Kyuubi as Mai and her cousins boasted a little about how they successful captured the demon cat. Naruto sweat dropped as he thought that maybe he spoiled his students a big too much. Kurumi didn't mind no they were girls after her own heart. She specifically liked Shira who's attitude and blood lust was great if not equal to her own. Soon the door opened revealing Kita and her teammates but covered in blood and scratches. Kyuubi grinned as she could see the satisfaction in their eyes.

"So did you make them hurt especially Kushina?" Kyuubi asked excitingly.

Kita wiped blood from her mouth, "heh what did you expect sensei, we got them but good heck I even went twin wolf mode and stomped that tomato into the ground" she boasted.

Kurumi squealed and hugged Kita close to her boobs "ooooooh that's my girl"

Minako laughed nervously as a ghost like figure of Nagini appeared behind her as she remembered how sadistic her late wife sometimes was. _"Haha Kurumi reminds me of Nagini chan"_ she thought to herself.

"Kurumi chan please don't make these girls to sadistic we barely have to deal with Anko" the Hokage joked.

The Fire Daimyo's wife cuddled the cat as the ninja winced as Tora struggled against his mistress' grasp. Looks like they know why Tora was always running away.

"Pardon me my lady" said Kurumi. "But it seems that Tora doesn't like being smothered like that as you can see it looks like your choking the life out of him. But if you want I can show you how to properly hold him so he won't always run away."

The Daimyo's wife thought for a minute before she handed the cat to the fox. Kurumi held the cat gently as she stroked her hand over the cats back as Tora let out a loud purr as he rubbed himself against her shocking everyone. Well what do you expect Kyuubi is great with animals. Suddenly the door slammed open to reveal Kyoshi and her two genin Mina and Narumi Lionheart covered in scratches and bandages. Naruto, heck even Minako could see the damage done to them. Minako was still concerned for her daughters even if she disowned them. Naruto on the other hand wasn't as he despised them with all his being but even he felt a little concerned.

Kyuubi was having a field day as she admired the work her students had down to Team 7. The ferocity, the damage, the bloodlust it was so arousing she trained her students well and from what she is seeing right now she was overly impressed and sadistcially satisfied with the results.

"Minako sensei I ask that you arrest Kyuubi's team for assaulting a fellow ninja." Kyoshi asked. "We were hunting to retrieve Tora when Kita and her team attacked us. They even stated that they were ordered by their sensei to prevent us from completing the mission so that Naruto's team could capture the cat."

Minako looked over at Team 10 as Kita was whistling as innocently as she could. The Hokage sighed and rubbed her temples she knew the council is going to have a field day with this mostly Danza and the other elders. Taking a deep breathe she leaned back into her chair. She told Kyoshi that she would punish Team 10 for what they did much to team 7's satisfaction. Hinata quickly interuppted stating that Mina tried to kill her during the fight. Mina of course denied it stating that she was defending herself even if she took it to far. Kyoshi vouched for that securing their story. Kita snarled as she revealed that Kushina insulted Nagini in huge detail which infuriated Naruto to no end.

"Where is that red haired bitch" Naruto snarled. "I want to kick her ass from Suna and back."

Nejia calmed her Co sensei and told him that Kita sent Kushina to the hospital with broken bones, a punctured lung and a damaged womb. Minako winced but the Uchiha girls were glad that Kushina suffered so much.

"Back to the matter at hand congrats Teams 10 and 11 for capturing Tora." Minako said.

"I also wish to thank Kurumi for making me realize what I was doing to poor Tora, oooh come to mommy little Tora." The woman said as the cat jumped into her arms. She then dumped to huge bags of money onto the hokage's desk. It was 900,000,000 Ryo which was the largest amount ever paid.

"Minako I'll be looking to hire Kurumi and Naruto-san's teams in the future" the Daimyo's wife says as she bids them good day.

"Well everyone I don't have any more missions for you today so all of you can go now" Minako said as everyone bowed their heads and left. "Oh except for you Naruto"

Naruto stayed behind as everyone else left. He wondered what his mother could possibly want. He noticed his mother stand up from her desk as she walked over to him. Curious at what his mother was doing the Yondaime knelt down and whispered something in his ear making him grin a wide lustful smile.

"Ooooh naughty naughty Kaa-san" Naruto said. "If that's what you wanted why didnt you just say it"

"Well I um you see I um" Minako stuttered as she couldn't quite get the words out.

Naruto laughed as he knew that his naughty Kaa-san had needs and as a good son he will give his mother what she needs.

 **SMALL LEMON WARNING if you don't like then skip it.**

Naruto took hold of his mother's hands as they vanished and reappeared in the Namikaze compound. The couple rushed upstairs to the bathroom as Naruto started the nice hot bath. The warm waters felt warm and hot to the touch but soon after ten to fifteen minutes it was perfect. Minako was the first to climb in as she sat down with a sigh of relief. The waters moisturized her skin making it as smooth as a baby's bottom. Naruto then slowly undressed to tease Minako as she could see how well built her son was keeping himself. Stepping into the bathtub he sat in his mother's lap and then leaned backwards as his head rested against her soft squishy breasts. Minako felt a shudder of pleasure as Naruto slowly turned around and captured his mother's lips with his own.

Minako moaned as Naruto tasted like Ramen. She felt the blonde kiss down her neck sending jolts of pleasure through her as he stopped at her left breasts and licked around the nipple. The yondaime hugged him close as he suckled it softly then hard pulling on it a little bit.

"Mmmm Kaa-san tastes like cherries" he moaned suckling the other breast.

Naruto could feel that his mother was getting antsy and he knew sooner she would be begging for it. His left hand slowly reached down to between her legs as he rubbed her pussy slowly making her yelp.

"S-SSochi ooooh please ooooooh please stop teasing" Minako begged which aroused Naruto more.

"But Kaa-san has been naughty and naughty girls must be punished." He said lowering himself to her wet flower.

The blonde removed his hand from her pussy as he slowly gave it a slow lick making her scream out his name. He licked it slowly from bottom to top for a while until he plunged it deep inside tasting her for all she was worth. The yondaime wrapped her legs around her son's head as she gripped the side of the tub.

"Mmmmph sochi oooooh yes eat me yes oooooh right there ahhhhhh" Minako grunted as she placed her hand in his hair and forced his face against her pussy grinding it.

Naruto continued to tongue fuck his mother for a good ten minutes before she finally came splattering his face with her juices. The yondaime looked up to look at her son who's face and hair was stained with her juices. The young blonde wiped his face of some of the cum and grinned back at Minako.

"Damn Kaa-san you really came alot" he teased as Minako kissed him again.

"Kaa-san wants you now please" she begged turning around as she leaned forward to show her now wet glistening pussy to her son.

"Really how much do you want it?" Naruto teased as he put a finger in her.

"A LOT I WANT YOU A LOT" Minako begged like crazy.

"You sure?" The blonde smirked fingerings her more.

"Yes please ooooh Kami Naruto yes" she screamed wanting him inside her.

Naruto spanked her rump a little as he teased her some more "I'm not so sure you do"

Minako said screamed "DAMN IT NARUTO I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME LIKE A BITCH, RAVAGE MY BODY AND FILL ME UP WITH YOUR GODLY CUM PLEASE I WANT IT I NEED IT SO DAMN IT PUT IT IN ME"

"That's my girl" Naruto smirked. "And now I'm going to give it to you Kaa-san"

Naruto was now hardened as he stood up and was about to put into her which Minako was acheing for until they heard a loud knocking at the front door.

"Minako are you home your needed in the hokage's office to fill out some more paperwork and your scheduled for a council meeting in a few minutes." said a voice that she knew quite well, her sensei.

"DAMN YOU JIYUNA I WAS SO CLOSE' Minako screamed as she cried anime tears. "Sensei ruined everything"

Naruto and Minako both got dressed after their bathtub sex was interuppted. Minako dressed in her jounin uniform with her Hokage robe over her and Naruto dressed in his orange jumpsuit that he loved to wear. Heading down to the front door Minako yanked it open to reveal a smiling Jiyuna.

"Hello there you to hope I didn't interrupt something important" Jiyuna chuckled which earned her a punch in the face by an enraged Hokage.

"Oh you interuppted something alright! BIG TIME" Minako snarled as she stomped on her senseis face as she walked to the hokage's tower.

 **LEMON ENDING**

Mai Uchiha and her cousins had just finished helping an elderly weed her garden and clean her house. The woman was grateful for the Uchiha trio, they were a blessing like their sensei. Naruto and his wife's teams always helped out the civilians with any D Rank missions that they were given. In a total of one week they completed over 300 D Rank missions which was a new record.

"Thank you all so much" the old woman smilled. "I don't have much money to pay you for the mission but i..."

"That's okay ma'am it's okay you don't have to pay us" Shira smiled.

"Are you sure ms Uchiha" the woman asked.

The Uchiha nodded "we were just glad to help you."

The old woman decided to give them some freshly baked cookies, as the team and Naruto thanked her. Happy with their 300th mission they headed towards the hokage's tower when they saw Mina and Narumi yelling at an elderly man.

"Look here old man if you don't have the money we are not helping you" Mina shouted.

"Yeah when you give a mission you must pay for it" Narumi shouted.

"But this money is all I have" the old man stuttered.

"Yeah well its also how much you owe us for the mission" Kushina said taking the money as she and her team left.

The villagers looked at Kushina and her team with disgust as they passed them. Kurumi and her team that was near by felt bad for the old man as the fox walked over to the old man and helped him to his feet.

"Sir are you alright?" Kurumi asked.

The old man cried "N-N-No I'm not they took the only money i had left to pay my rent for my house and now I'm going to lose my home."

Kurumi quickly took out a check book and wrote a check of 700,000,000 Ryo and handed it to the old man, "here take this"

The old man noticed the check and gasped at the amount of money that she was paying him. "Kurumi-Sama this is a lot of money"

"Its fine old man you lost the last of your money but I won't let you live on the streets, so don't worry about it this is just one percent of the Uzumaki Clan fortune."

"Thank you so much Kyuubi-sama" the old man praised as he left to cash the check.

"Your very generous" Naruto smiled. "One of the many reasons I married you"

Kyuubi smiled, "thanks Naruto chan"

"Pardon me for interuppting for your love moment but we should be getting to the hokage's office to get our very first C Rank missions." Satsuki said.

 **Hokage's office**

Team 10 and 11 arrived back at the office as they noticed Kushina bragging to Minako about her teams achievements. Minako sighed as she listened, truth is she'd rather be having sex with Naruto then listening to her ex wife's ranting.

"My students have completed their 45th D Rank mission and I believe that it's time for a C Rank mission." Kushina praised.

Iruna looked at Minako and gave her opinion that they were still fresh genins that needs to complete 100 D Rank missions in order to have a C Rank. Minako was about to agree but their in lied the problem as many of the villagers had complaints about the team being greedy and ungrateful and wouldn't rehire them for anything. So in truth she really didn't have a choice. Soon a cough was heard as everyone noticed Kyuubi and Naruto and their teams.

"Ah Naruto and Kyuubi another mission completed?" Minako asked with a smile.

"Yes Minako-hime" Kyuubi praised. "My team has completed their 300th mission this week."

"As did mine" Naruto said as his team blushed from all the praise.

Kushina and Kyoshi jaw dropped that their rivals teams did more missions in a single week. The Lionheart twins were as always jealous and wanted to outshine them.

"Minako sensei my team is ready for a C Rank mission. Kushina and I have complete faith in our students they are ready" Kyoshi said giving a weird smile.

"We also recommend a C Rank mission for our teams as well" Naruto asked.

Kushina scoffed "please Naruto your team won't even survive their first real mission. I mean you being a sensei is a huge joke. Even as a child you were nothing more than a snivelling little snot nosed brat who couldn't stand up to me when I abused or beat you. Even now your still the same brat that I beat on years ago face it your a joke"

Naruto glared at the red haired woman before him and scoffed as well "are you done wasting our time with your constant yapping" he said shocking Kushina. "In case your brain has rotted away along with their good looks I'm also the brat that exposed you for what you were, I kicked you out of the Uzumaki Clan, I showed Minako Kaa-san what you really were and she divorced you, and I turned the entire village of Konoha and Uzushiogakure against you."

Mai smirked "not to mention her daughters are the pariahs of the villlage for becoming monsters that are more worse than their mother"

"Along with the fact Kushina's reputation is now in shambles at the hands of the very child that she proudly abused who was also the child of her older sister." Kita revealed to everyone.

Minako sputtered as she looked at Kita, "what are you talking about?"

Kita sighed, "when I fought Kushina during the Tora retrieval mission she revealed that Lady Nagini was her older sister."

Everyone looked at the former Uzumaki as she looked at them, "What? It isn't anyone's business"

Naruto stepped towards Kushina, "thats why you abused me? because my mother, your older sister married the Yondaime?"

Kushina seethed at her sister's son. How dare that boy question her about her treatment of him. Sure she hated her sister for stealing the love of her life and ruining her dream life but that didn't give the boy the right to stare her straight in the eye and ridicule her.

"Look here boy it was bad enough that my sister married Minako but it was even worse when you were born. My sisters death in the Nine tails attack made me happy but it didn't fill my desire for revenge."

"So you used me as the scapegoat for your sister" Naruto said finally understanding.

Kushina didn't say anything as the blonde soon slapped the woman across the face shocking everyone. Kushina's daughters were angry that the freak would dare hit their mother. Kyoshi was horrified that Naruto would do such a thing. Kurumi knew that Naruto would do this since he harbored hatred for the woman.

"As if you couldnt be anymore sicker than you already are. I was just a baby and just because you didn't get what wanted you decided to act like a spoiled brat and take your anger out on a newborn infant that was innocent in the whole thing." Naruto yelled. "So what if my mother married the Yondaime, Minako Kaa-san fell in love with my mother because she loved her, something you couldn't handle. Now I'm going to say this once and only once you keep this up and continue smearing the good name of my mother Nagini then I'll run my katana through you and then cut you from your pussy to the top of your head."

Although it didn't show Kushina felt fear, which was something she haven't felt since the attack on her homeland during the second shinobi war. She could feel killer intent flowing off of Naruto and it was exactly if not similar to her older sister. But she stood firm she couldn't act out she had to save face and wait till the day of the coup de tat started.

 _"just you wait freak you'll get yours soon enough"_ Kushina thought.

Minako, seeing that things were getting out of hand cleared her throat. "We'll everyone I do happen to have a low C Rank mission and it's an escort mission."

Mina and Narumi were excited as they asked if they were escorting royalty. The yondaime laughed a little and sweat dropped at their enthusiasm.

"Well not quite" the Hokage chuckled. "You can come in now"

In came a man in his early fifties, he wore a green sleeveless shirt, gray pants, a straw hat and glasses. He also looked a bit drunk as they all could see. Each of the children had their own opinions of him.

 _"We're escorting a drunk man seriously"_ Mina thought.

 _"Is this some kind of joke"_ Narumi groaned face palming.

The other teams didn't mind even though they too thought it was a little creepy. Minato explained that this man was a bridge builder from the Land of Waves and they were to escort him to his home and protect him until he finishes the bridge.

"I ordered Ninja to protect me and all I get are a bunch of kids" Tazuna complained as he looked them over. "Well the blonde kid and the red spikey hair lady look very strong. The raven haired trio and the pale eyes and wolf girl look strong as well."

Team 10 and 11 thanked the old man for their praise. They weren't used to getting so much praise since the entire village seems to adore them enough already.

"Hey what about us" Sakura screeched making everyone cover their ears.

Tazuna observed Kyoshi's team giving them a good look over. "Mmmm well pinky looks like she won't last a day in battle and the brunettes look as arrogant as a rich snob and the cyclops looks like a closet pervert." he replied. "Hello even the old red head looks like she could do okay I guess."

A tick mark grew on Narumi's head after listening to the old man insult her and her team. She soon jumped at the client with intent to teach him a lesson only to be restrained by Kyoshi.

"Now now Narumi we can't kill the client" Kyoshi chuckled.

The rebellious and pissed off brunette stopped thrashing and calmed down as her sensei put her down. Kyoshi knew that her students had a huge temper which was common among the Uzumaki family and it was something that can rarely be controlled.

 _'these children are going to be the death of me one day'_ Kyoshi groaned as she took the mission scroll from her sensei.

Tazuna soon dusted himself off after almost getting mauled by Narumi as he cleared his throat to speak. "As you already know my name is Tazuna, I'm a bridge builder from the Land of Waves and the best there is. There are bandits and ninjas that wish to kill me and stop me from finishing my bridge. So I expect you to guard me with your life."

"No problem old man" Naruto boasted which he rarely does. "My team along with my wife and her team will be all the protection you need"

"Which is why Kushina and her team are going to join you " Minako said. "Since most of the villagers won't hire them anymore due to multiple complaints"

"Hey not our problem that they can't handle our awesome skills" Narumi grinned.

"Anyway you all leave in two hours so go pack up and meet at the front gates good luck to all of you, dismissed!" The Hokage said as the ninja dispersed.

 **Uzumaki Clan compound**

Naruto was packing his things within a sealing scroll as he felt arms wrap around his waist. He knew it was his older sister Kyra as the red head pulled her brother close to her. Naruto could sense a beautiful fragrance as it smelled like roses and strawberries. He took in the scent of his sister as Kyra rested her head on top of his.

"So I heard you and your team got your first C Rank mission I'm so proud of you" Kyra said proudly, "Now you'll show other countries what you can do"

"Hehe that's right sis and I'll even outshine Kushina teme and her brats that were forced to come with us" Naruto said.

Kyra reached down to Naruto's crotch as she rubbed it making him moan a little. "Oooooh poor poor Naru chan maybe big sister can make all your disappointment go away." She said purring as she licked and nibbled his ear.

Soon Naruto flipped her over onto the bed and laid on top of her as he kissed her roughly. The kiss lasted for five minutes as Naruto looked down at her with his goofy smile.

"I love to play nee chan I really would but I got to prepare for my mission but i promise we will play when I get home" he purred as he rubbed her clothed crotch roughly making her moan like crazy.

"Y-You t-tease" Kyra moaned as she shivered at his touch.

"What can I say I'm just that good" he replied as he gave her one last kiss and headed downstairs with his storage scroll.

The Namikaze heiress rested on her brothers bed as she started to finger herself moaning her brothers name as images of her and Naruto having rough sex with eachother, a threesome with Izuna, heck she even imagined a foursome with her, Naruto, Izuna, and her mother Minako. All those images went through her head as she pleasures herself more and more.

"Mmmmmm Naruto ooooooh" she moaned.

Downstairs Kaguya was warning her grandson to be wary of Kushina and if she tried anything to harm him or his teams then he was to deal with her immediately. Naruto assured her that everything will be okay and that he will kill Kushina if the situation gets out of hand. Kaguya was then asked what the status of the Lionheart clan was and wondered if they made a move yet.

"Nothing so far yet, the elders of the clan haven't planned anything and our spies within the clan have nothing of value to report yet." Kaguya said.

"Hmmmm well they have to be planning something" Naruto said while sipping his jasmine tea. "Its not like them to just do nothing there has to be something"

Kaguya couldn't help but agree the clan was smart she'll give them that but she knew that they would screw up and when they do she would strike. Suddenly a Phoenix flew into the dining room as it dropped a scroll into Naruto's lap. It was a letter from one of the Lionheart members Lisa Lionheart. Apparently the clan is going to meet with Orochi during the chunin exams and join in the invasion of the leaf to take out the Hokage and Uzukage. This was big news and one that must be brought to Minako's attention immediatly. Kaguya assured him that she would handle it while he deals with his mission. After all she is the most powerful beings in the world so she'll be able to handle it no problem.

"I'll handle everything Naruto chan you go deal with your first C Rank mission with your teams and wife." Kaguya smiled.

"Okay grandma I'll leave it you" Naruto said softly.

"That's my little boy" she said kissing his forehead.

Naruto finished his tea and waved his grandmother goodbye and headed towards the village gates to meet up with everyone else.

 **Konohagakure front gates**

Upon arrival he could see that everyone was packed up and ready to go. The Uchiha girls packed only what was required as did Kyuubi's team. Kurumi had a storage scroll strapped to her back like he did. Kyoshi and her team had backpacks while Kushina like them had her own storage scroll. Tazuna arrived a few minutes after purchasing supplies and joined his protectors at the gates.

"Alright everyone let's head out" Kyoshi said with a happy smile.

The bridge builder stayed close to Team Maelstrom and Team Kyuubi as he somehow felt more safe with them than with Team 7. For some reason he believed that Kushina and her team would lead him to his death but Kyuubi assured him that even if Kushina was a low down bitch she was still a very powerful ninja that was powerful in her own right, hell even Naruto agreed with his wife on that. Tazuna was still unsure but hey you got to make with you got and what he got were two powerful teams with a tailed beast, the copy cat Kunoichi and the red hot halbareno, you couldn't have a more better protective team.

 **Hey everyone hope you enjoyed the chapter I apologize for the long hiatus of the story but I hope this made the wait worth it. Enjoy and please review.**


End file.
